Hé, Darcy, on fait la paix ?
by Effexor
Summary: Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de faire ça. Rien ne nous liait plus qu'une colère tenace... Et un mariage à venir. Plus d'un an après notre dernière rencontre, peut-être est-il temps d'oublier nos orgueils blessés ? Et si on faisait un pacte, juste pour les deux prochains mois ? Modern O&P
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous !

Me revoici avec une courte fic qui me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques jours. Je ne vais pas m'étendre dessus, et vous laisser découvrir par vous-même si l'idée vous plait... On se retrouve plus bas ! (rythme de publication prévu : hebdomadaire)

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse Jane Austen.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

**Chapitre 1 : Se retrouver**

**POV Lizzie**

19h32, 56 secondes.

Je jetai, pour la troisième fois en quelques secondes, un œil à mon poignet.

19h33, 02 secondes.

Il était temps que je me décide.

19h33, 14 secondes.

Pourquoi était-ce si dur ? Pourquoi _fallait-il_ que ça le soit ?

Je poussai un soupir agacé, et me décidai à sortir de la voiture. Sans chercher à réfléchir une seconde de plus, je traversai la rue et allai appuyer sur l'interphone. Un long, très long appui. Du genre bien chiant, vous voyez ? La sonnerie qui dure trois plombes.

"Oui ?" Finit par me répondre une voix agacée.

Je réprimai un sourire. Au moins, j'aurais réussi à la faire chier.

_Pas très malin, étant donné les circonstances._

Je soupirai.

"Darcy ? C'est Lizzie.

\- Elizabeth ? Comme Elizabeth Bennet ?"

La voix railleuse me fit lever les yeux au ciel.

"J'imagine que tu le sais bien, avec ta caméra plantée sur ma tronche."

Je fis un signe coucou à l'objectif en me retenant de faire une grimace.

Je me contentai d'un sourire figé. Fallait pas espérer mieux de ma part envers Darcy.

"Si je m'y attendais. Rentre."

Après un bip, les lourdes grilles qui fermaient le chemin menant à sa maison - pardon, à son domaine - s'ouvrirent. J'avançai dans l'allée.

Cinq minutes plus tard, je regrettais de ne pas avoir repris ma voiture. Ce foutu chemin était d'une longueur incroyable.

Je frappai à la grande porte en bois sombre en arrivant, soupirant de toute mon âme. Sérieusement, il fallait vraiment que j'aime Jane pour faire ça.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Darcy au sourire moqueur.

"Il t'en a fallu, du temps. Tu t'es perdue ?

\- J'ignorais que dans ton délire d'isolement, ta baraque était à un bon kilomètre de la route.

\- Et tu es venue à pied... Rentre. Je suis ravi de te revoir, Elizabeth. Ça fait un bail.

\- De même." Me forçai-je à répondre avec un sourire crispé.

Il n'eut pas l'air dupe, et se dirigea vers une porte qu'il me tint élégamment ouverte.

"Je croyais que tu étais à l'étranger ?

\- Je suis revenue il y a deux semaines." Répliquai-je pensivement.

Je me dirigeai vers la pièce qu'il m'indiquait, réprimant mon envie de le détailler plus attentivement.

J'avais toujours trouvé Fitzwilliam Darcy - ne lui reprochez pas son prénom, il ne l'avait pas choisi - extrêmement beau. C'est un fait. Grand, fin mais musclé, les cheveux bruns parfaitement arrangés, et de profonds yeux verts qui semblaient voir au travers de vous, il avait de quoi faire fondre la gente féminine.

Mais je l'avais aussi toujours trouvé extrêmement arrogant et désagréable. En tous cas, depuis le jour de notre rencontre. Et ça, vous pouvez le lui reprocher, c'était entièrement de sa faute.

Je marquai un temps d'arrêt en entrant dans ce qui semblait être un salon. Un magnifique salon, il fallait bien le reconnaître. Peint de blanc cassé et de gris ardoise, il était illuminé par un canapé probablement fort coûteux en cuir blanc, et richement décoré de hautes bibliothèques vitrées à l'intérieur desquelles s'alignaient... Facilement des centaines de livres.

J'essayai de ne pas paraître impressionnée. Mais bordel, c'était impressionnant.

"Que puis-je pour toi, Elizabeth ?"

Je soupirai à l'entente de mon prénom. Je détestais qu'on m'appelle Elizabeth. Il le savait. Il savait aussi que je le détestais, lui - du moins il le pensait. Cela rendait ma visite d'autant plus surprenante.

"Jane et Charlie se marient dans deux mois.

\- Heureusement que tu me le rappelles. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir pensé à le noter dans mon agenda." Répliqua-t-il, pince-sans-rire.

Je me retins de lever les yeux au ciel et plantai mon regard dans le sien alors qu'il s'asseyait et me priait d'un geste d'en faire de même.

_Non merci, je n'ai pas prévu de m'éterniser._

Restant debout, je le défiai du regard, et il me le rendit bien.

Ma sœur Jane, dont j'étais extrêmement proche, s'apprêtait à épouser le riche meilleur ami du richissime Fitzwilliam Darcy. Et Darcy et moi étions, bien entendu, leurs témoins principaux. Situation à en faire baver d'envie les adolescentes romantiques, mais moi, ça avait tendance à me filer la nausée. Charlie était un mec vraiment sympa, et très amoureux, mais Darcy... Argh, dès le premier jour, je l'avais tellement détesté que je n'arrivais même pas à le nommer par son prénom. Hormis pour le faire chier.

Et jusque là, nous n'avions absolument pas pris contact pour organiser cette journée de mariage que je souhaitais parfaite pour ma sœur.

"Tu as dû noter que nous sommes les témoins, aussi. Ça nous confère quelques responsabilités.

\- Du genre ?"

Il avait haussé un sourcil, et je dus prendre sur moi pour ne pas me mettre à serrer et desserrer mes poings en imaginant l'étrangler.

"Sérieusement, Fitzwilliam ? Tu ne comptes pas t'impliquer dans la soirée ?"

Il fronça les sourcils.

"Ils ont fait appel à un animateur. Oh, et ne m'appelle pas comme ça. S'il te plait."

J'eus un bref sourire.

Bon, il y avait mis les formes. Et je n'étais pas venue chez lui pour chercher la confrontation.

Je détournai mon regard, soudainement incapable de soutenir l'intensité du sien.

"Un animateur, c'est très bien pour le déroulé de la soirée, mais ils seraient heureux que leurs témoins leur préparent quelque chose."

J'avançai vers une des bibliothèques, jetant un regard aux livres qui s'alignaient. De nombreux livres historiques, en tous cas dans celle-ci.

"C'est vrai. Cependant, je ne suis pas certain d'être le meilleur pour organiser des animations."

Cette fois, mon sourire était plus sincère. Amusé. Je me retournai vers lui ; il avait perdu un peu de sa superbe, et se releva de son fauteuil, gêné.

"Je ne te demande pas de faire ça seul, F... William.

\- Will.

\- Si tu cesses de m'appeler Elizabeth.

\- J'aime bien ton prénom.

\- Ne me cherche pas."

Il sourit, mais son regard était perdu dans le vague. Planté sur la bibliothèque près de laquelle je me tenais.

"Très bien, Lizzie. Donc, tu voudrais qu'on organise la soirée du mariage de Jane et Charlie.

\- La soirée ? Je ne suis pas si ambitieuse. Je te parle de quelques animations, rien de plus."

Le regard de Darcy se planta de nouveau dans le mien, indéchiffrable.

"Rien de plus ? Lizzie, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais géré la moitié de l'organisation du mariage."

Je fis la moue.

"Tu es revenue du bout du monde sur deux semaines pour accompagner Jane à ses essayages de robe, l'aider à choisir sa coiffure...

\- C'est le rôle d'une témoin, non ?

\- Tu as négocié la location du domaine pour lequel elle avait eu un coup de cœur, engueulé le traiteur quand il a refusé d'adapter le menu pour le cousin de Charlie allergique aux crustacés, noué la totalité des rubans pour les voitures du cortège... La seule chose que tu n'as pas faite, c'est dresser les chevaux qui tracteront leur carrosse à la sortie de l'église."

Je haussai les épaules.

"Je ne m'y connais pas, en attelage."

Il rigola doucement en secouant la tête.

"Tu me trouves trop directive ? Ce que j'ai fait, c'était uniquement pour l'aider quand elle était dépassée ! M'agaçai-je.

\- C'est tout à ton honneur. Non, je me demande simplement quand est-ce que tu trouves le temps de dormir.

\- Oh. C'est gentil de t'en inquiéter.

\- Bien entendu que je vais t'aider. Qu'as-tu prévu ?"

Je restai coite, séchée.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il m'accorde son aide aussi rapidement et... Avec un regard aussi sympathique. Je fronçai les sourcils, décontenancée.

"Euh... Je t'enverrai une liste d'animations qui me semblent leur correspondre... J'ai viré toutes les idées à la con qu'on retrouve dans les pires noces et banquets de Province.

\- Ouf. Pas de jeu consistant à devoir éclater des ballons avec ses fesses, alors ?

\- Je les trouve aussi amusants qu'une bonne gastro. Pas de jeu de la jarretière, non plus. A moins que Charlie ne se dévoue pour la porter."

Darcy laissa échapper son hilarité, et mon cœur loupa un battement.

_Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, bon sang ?_

Avant que je n'aie eu l'occasion de répondre à cette question, un grand fracas se fit entendre et une silhouette fit irruption dans le salon, attirant nos regards sur elle.

Blonde, un peu plus jeune que moi, c'était une très jolie fille aux yeux clairs et rieurs, qui se figea en me voyant, mais ne se départit pas de son sourire.

"Willy, est-ce que tu... Oh, pardon, je ne savais pas que nous avions de la visite."

Darcy haussa un sourcil.

"Pourtant, l'arrivée d'Elizabeth n'a pas été particulièrement discrète."

Je grognai. A peine avions-nous enterré la hache de guerre, que son pote le calumet de la paix le rejoignait dans son trou.

"Elizabeth ? Elizabeth Bennet ?"

Je fronçai les sourcils, surprise. Et puis j'eus comme un déclic. Ce visage...

Oh, Seigneur. Je n'avais jamais rencontré cette fille, mais j'avais déjà eu l'occasion de la _voir_. Effectivement.

"Lizzie, je te présente ma sœur, Anna. Soupira Darcy.

\- Lizzie, je suis tellement heureuse de te rencontrer enfin !"

Anna Darcy... Mal à l'aise, je me mis à triturer la manche de ma veste.

Ok, je savais qu'il s'agissait de la sœur de Darcy. Que Jane décrivait comme adorable et enjouée. L'inverse de son frère, quoi. J'étais vaguement surprise de la voir débarquer ici, Jane m'ayant dit qu'elle habitait sur Paris, puis je me rappelai qu'elle m'avait également dit qu'Anna venait souvent chez son frère, l'été.

"Euh... De même. Finis-je par répondre, essayant de reprendre contenance.

\- Jane m'a énormément parlé de toi. Je dois avouer que j'ai beaucoup ri en t'imaginant traiter mon frère de trou du cul."

Je m'empourprai à ce souvenir, et me mordis la lèvre alors que Darcy se renfrognait.

"J'ai été un peu plus polie que ça, en fait." Répliquai-je simplement.

**_Flash-back_**

_La fête battait son plein ; les tables avaient quasiment toutes été abandonnées, les gens se déchaînant sur la piste de danse ou vomissant leur bière de trop sur le trottoir à l'extérieur de la boîte._

_C'était la grande soirée traditionnelle de fin d'année, un repas dansant complètement financé par la ville le 31 décembre dans une discothèque réservée pour l'occasion. Les mauvaises langues diraient que c'était le bal des gens qui n'auraient pas été invités dans d'autres soirées de réveillon ; mais dans la région, tout le monde savait que c'était faux. Chaque année les places s'arrachaient, et ce qui cinquante ans plus tôt était encore un bal tout ce qu'il y avait de plus classique était devenu le rendez-vous annuel des jeunes qui avaient envie de se lâcher en ce dernier jour de l'année. Moyenne d'âge, 22 ans. Cela n'empêchait pas des gens plus âgés de s'y présenter, mais pour être honnête, à part les vieux vicelards qui rêvaient de se faire une jeune fille pour se prouver qu'ils en avaient encore dans le pantalon, et quelques mères de famille désirant démontrer qu'elles étaient encore capables de danser jusqu'au bout de la nuit, la plupart des fêtards avaient entre 17 et 30 ans._

_Je soupirai, appuyée contre un pilier, savourant mon verre d'eau tiède - tout ce que j'avais pu trouver pour me désaltérer. Dans l'ombre, je regardai Jane danser avec cet homme qu'elle venait de rencontrer, et qui l'avait envoûtée d'un seul regard. Un sourire étira mes lèvres, et je donnai un coup de coude à Charlotte, ma meilleure amie._

_"Ils sont adorables. Commentai-je._

_\- Charlie est tellement beau ! Et je ne parle même pas de son ami."_

_Je fis la moue, partagée._

_Charlie Bingley était un jeune homme que j'imaginais de notre âge - aux alentours de 25 ans. Ayant acheté une résidence secondaire dans la région depuis peu, il était venu à cette soirée probablement afin de tâter l'ambiance qu'il pouvait y avoir entre les jeunes du coin. Et il avait amené avec lui sa sœur, Caroline, et son meilleur ami, Fitzwilliam Darcy._

_Leur arrivée n'était pas passée inaperçue. Loin de là. Les Bingley et les Darcy étaient connus dans tout le pays pour leur fortune immense. Pour ce que j'en savais, le nom Bingley était lié au secteur des automobiles de luxe, et le nom Darcy à la mode... Tout autant de luxe. Parfumerie, haute couture, sacs et accessoires, masculin ou féminin, la totale. Rien qui ne se vendait à moins de 500 balles le porte-monnaie.  
_

_Tout ce qui me laissait indifférente, mais qui attirait comme un aimant chacune des autres filles de mon âge. Franchement, j'en étais honteuse pour mon sexe. Tant de fanatisme pour des objets que le commun des mortels ne pouvait se payer... Eurk._

_Ainsi donc, leur entrée dans la boîte avait été remarquée. C'était à peine si le groupe qui jouait ne s'était pas arrêté. J'aurais juré qu'il y avait eu une fausse note. _

_Et quant à eux, ils n'avaient pas tardé à remarquer Jane. En tout cas, Charlie l'avait remarquée. Et accostée si rapidement qu'on n'avait rien vu venir. Juste le temps de traverser la salle jusqu'à elle..._

_Visiblement agacés, sa sœur et son ami l'avaient suivi._

_Vaguement mal à l'aise à cause de la situation - j'avais l'impression que la salle entière avait le regard rivé sur les trois nouveaux arrivants -, j'avais malgré tout essayé de paraître d'un abord sympathique._

_Charlie Bingley était assez grand, roux, les cheveux juste assez en bataille pour que cela soit sexy. Son regard bleu était chargé de sympathie, et son visage, peut-être un peu trop poupon à mon goût, était très avenant. Sa sœur Caroline, elle, avait de longs cheveux roux noués en un chignon sophistiqué, et un regard également bleu mais extrêmement antipathique. Hautaine, elle avait le menton tellement redressé qu'un instant, je me demandais comment elle faisait pour marcher sans trébucher._

_Et enfin, Fitwilliam Darcy._

_Fitzwilliam Darcy n'avait rien à envier à Charlie, niveau beauté. Assurément. Un peu plus grand que lui, les épaules carrées et la silhouette solide, il possédait un regard vert hypnotisant qu'assombrissaient quelques mèches de cheveux bruns tombant sur son front. Le visage fermé, il était difficile de dire s'il était vraiment heureux de se trouver ici. Il n'en avait pas l'air, mais nous avait saluées, Jane, Charlotte et moi, de manière courtoise. Sans plus décrocher un mot par la suite._

_Et quand Charlie avait invité Jane à danser, et que nous nous étions retrouvés à quatre, naturellement, il s'était détourné, et Charlotte et moi n'avions pas cherché plus loin. Nous étions parties nous mêler à la foule, le laissant au bras d'une Caroline qui semblait si accrochée à lui qu'elle avait tout du panneau clignotant "Chasse gardée". Bon, si cela lui convenait. Mais je pouvais comprendre qu'il soit agacé, à vrai dire ; Caroline n'avait pas l'air de compagnie fort agréable._

_Et je les avais relégués dans un coin de mes pensées... Ou presque. Plusieurs fois, je posai mes yeux sur Darcy, qui semblait toujours plus ennuyé au fil de la soirée, alors que son ami le délaissait pour danser avec ma sœur._

_Et à chaque fois, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'il était vraiment, mais alors vraiment tout à fait mon style d'homme. Alors qu'avant ça, j'ignorais avoir un style d'homme en particulier._

_"Oh, tiens ! Charlie vient de laisser Jane !"_

_Je jetai un coup d'œil dans la direction que venait de me désigner Charlotte du menton, par réflexe._

_Charlie Bingley se dirigeait, seul, vers nous... Mais s'arrêta à quelques pas sans nous avoir vues. Souriant, il engagea la conversation avec une personne qui m'était cachée par le pilier contre lequel j'étais toujours appuyée._

_"Eh bien, Will, pourquoi ne te mêles-tu pas à la fête ? Sérieusement, ce n'est quand même pas le bal provincial que tu imaginais, n'est-ce pas ? Le groupe est vraiment bon ! Même Caro a fini par se trouver quelqu'un avec qui causer."_

_Charlotte se planqua , l'air curieux. Je souris en secouant la tête._

_"Ce n'est qu'une soirée de péquenauds, Charlie. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu trouves d'amusant à rester ici."_

_Je me tendis et serrai la mâchoire ; mais pour qui se prenait ce type ? Quoi, parce que personne dans cette salle n'avait son niveau de vie, on était tous des bouseux ? Le monde entier devait lui paraître insignifiant._

_"William... Vraiment, tu abuses. Essaies un peu de discuter, il y a des personnes très sympathiques. Jane, notamment._

_\- Oh, j'ai bien remarqué ta nouvelle amie. Je te l'accorde, elle est charmante. Je suis ravi pour toi que tu aies trouvé un intérêt à ce réveillon."_

_Je fronçai les sourcils. Un intérêt ? Il n'avait qu'à dire que ma sœur n'était qu'un divertissement, tant qu'il y était !_

_"Et tu sais, je trouve que Charlotte et Lizzie sont de très agréable compagnie, aussi. Et de très jolies filles."_

_Et là, j'aurais pu rougir et me calmer face à un tel compliment - même si Charlie ignorait que je l'avais entendu. Mais ce fut sans compter sur la réponse cinglante de son cher ami, que je me mis à définitivement détester à cet instant._

_"Charlotte et Lizzie ? Charmantes ? Elles sont tout juste passables. Et j'ajouterais que la deuxième a un air tellement désintéressé de tout que c'est à se demander si quelque chose lui passe dans le crâne."_

_Ma bouche s'arrondit d'un coup, et Charlotte, les yeux exorbités, se jeta presque sur moi pour me retenir de jaillir de ma cachette._

_"Tu fais chier, Will. Tu es tellement désagréable que... Oh, laisse tomber."_

_Et les deux hommes s'étaient éloignés, me laissant abasourdie._

_"Non mais sérieusement, Charlotte ? Tu as entendu ce que ce connard..._

_\- Oui, j'ai entendu, et non, Lizzie, définitivement, ce n'est pas une bonne idée d'aller le voir pour lui dire le fond de ta pensée._

_\- Charlotte..._

_\- Lizzie, non._

_\- Mais..._

_\- Non._

_\- ..._

_\- Lizzie ! Charlie est un mec sympa, lui, ne gâche pas ses chances avec Jane !"_

_Je m'étais renfrognée, vaincue. C'était vrai qu'aller taper un scandale face au meilleur ami de Charlie n'aiderait pas Jane à se rapprocher de lui._

_Je fulminai une bonne partie de la soirée._

_Je dansai, parfois avec Jane, parfois avec de parfaits inconnus plus ou moins bourrés._

_Quand le décompte de minuit se termina, j'embrassai sur la joue mes voisins directs et sautillai sur place, essayant de me sortir une voix grave de la tête._

_Une heure plus tard, je n'avais toujours pas recroisé Jane, pendue au cou de Charlie._

_Et trois heures plus tard, crevée, j'avais décidé de laisser tomber l'idée de réussir à la voir seule. Je voulais désespérément rentrer, et Jane était vissé au trio infernal. Je n'allais pas pouvoir éviter d'aller leur dire bonsoir. Il fallait juste que je réussisse à prendre sur moi pour ne pas coller une gifle retentissante à Darcy._

_Je soufflai, et me dirigeai vers eux. Et devinez qui me regarda fendre la foule jusqu'à ce que je me plante devant lui ?_

_Darcy._

_Je lui lançai un regard peu amène, puis me retournai vers Jane pour lui plaquer un baiser sur la joue et la serrer dans mes bras._

_"Bonne année, sœurette. Je te souhaite qu'elle se passe aussi bien qu'elle ne commence." Lui murmurai-je à l'oreille._

_Quand nous nous séparâmes, Charlie me donna une accolade amicale et m'embrassa en me souhaitant ses meilleurs vœux. Je me séparai de lui avec un sourire franc, mais me reculai immédiatement pour ne surtout pas avoir à dispenser autant de sympathie envers sa sœur et son ami._

_"Meilleurs vœux... Elizabeth." Lâcha Darcy d'un ton presque hésitant._

_Je plissai les yeux en plongeant mon regard dans le sien. Et comme au loin, j'entendis la voix moqueuse de sa sangsue s'élever._

_"Visiblement, elle a atteint son quota de politesse pour ce soir."_

_Je déplaçai mon regard jusqu'à elle, étrangement calme._

_Charlotte, qui m'avait rejointe, posa une main sur mon bras, comme pour me retenir. Mais là, elle pouvait toujours essayer._

_"Caroline, c'est ça ? Voyons, je te prie d'accepter tous mes meilleurs vœux de bonheur. Je vous souhaite sincèrement, à ton ami et toi, un magnifique mariage et de charmants bambins aussi agréables que vous."_

_Mon sourire froid ponctua ces vœux que je récitai en regardant à tour de rôle Darcy, qui s'était tendu, visiblement surpris, et Caroline, qui elle avait l'air aux anges._

_Charlotte souffla, soulagée que je n'aie rien dit de plus embarrassant. Charlie éclata de rire, alors que Jane me fixait, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas._

_"Will et Caro ? Oh, non, ils ne sont pas ensemble !" Rectifia Charlie, au grand dam de sa sœur._

_Je levai un sourcil._

_"Oh vraiment ? Entre alvéopyges, pourtant, je trouvais que vous formiez un beau couple._

_\- Alvéo-quoi ?" Souffla Darcy._

_J'entendis Jane grincer des dents._

_"Lizzie ? Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?_

_\- Oh, probablement pour rien. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais quelque chose dans le crâne."_

_Je ponctuai ma réplique d'un regard noir dirigé vers Darcy, qui pâlit à vue d'œil._

_Et voici comment s'acheva ma première rencontre avec celui qui allait devenir quelque chose comme mon pire ennemi._

**_Fin du flash-back_**

"Ah oui... C'était quoi le mot, déjà ? Charlie m'a raconté, mais je ne me souviens plus."

La voix d'Anna me ramena à l'instant présent, et j'eus un bref sourire.

"Alvéopyge." Grogna Darcy.

Mon sourire s'agrandit.

"Pour quelqu'un qui n'a rien dans le crâne, je t'aurai au moins appris une chose ce soir-là.

\- Lizzie... Je me suis excusé, il me semble."

Je haussai les épaules, et enfonçai mes mains dans mes poches.

Oui, il l'avait fait. Lors de notre deuxième rencontre. Cela n'avait alors pas réellement atténué la rancune que j'éprouvais envers lui. J'avais un foutu caractère, force m'était de l'admettre.

"Bref..." Repris-je d'une voix hésitante.

Je sortis un bout de papier de ma poche, et me déplaçai jusqu'à Darcy pour lui tendre.

"Mon numéro, et mon e-mail. Pour qu'on s'organise."

Il attrapa le papier en haussant un sourcil.

Nos doigts se rencontrèrent l'espace d'une seconde, et je repris les miens en tressaillant.

Sa main était chaude. Cela me rappela notre dernière rencontre...

Et je la chassai immédiatement de mon esprit.

Il ne fallait surtout pas que je pense à ça. Cela ne m'aiderait clairement pas à passer les deux prochains mois à collaborer avec Darcy.

"Lizzie, tu restes dîner ? Je serais vraiment ravie de faire ta connaissance !" Lança Anna.

Mal à l'aise, je me retournai vers elle, et secouai la tête.

"Euh, non, c'est gentil, mais... Je ne reste pas."

Quelle idée. Je supposais que je retirais une sacrée épine du pied de Darcy en refusant l'invitation de sa sœur. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer une seconde qu'il puisse avoir envie que je reste dîner avec eux.

"Oh, s'il te...

\- Anna, laisse Lizzie tranquille. Nous aurons l'occasion de l'inviter plus tard."

Je tressaillis de nouveau, et me retournai vers Darcy, qui me fixait avec un regard... Indescriptible.

"J'imagine que l'on ne s'organisera pas que par mails interposés. Je ne viendrai pas chez toi, j'imagine que Jane est susceptible d'y passer du temps... Et ça gâcherait la surprise qu'elle m'y croise. On pourra se rejoindre ici... Si ça te convient." Expliqua-t-il.

Je déglutis, les joues légèrement chaudes.

"Oui, bien sûr. Ça me va."

Anna eut l'air déçu, mais me fit un grand sourire.

"Alors, à bientôt, Lizzie ?"

Je lui rendis son sourire, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

"A bientôt.

\- Je te raccompagne."

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Cette fiction sera organisée en une succession de points de vue Lizzie/Darcy. N'hésitez pas à commenter, cela fait toujours plaisir... Je répondrai à chaque review, comme à mon habitude !

En espérant vous divertir...

A bientôt :)


	2. Chapter 2 Pacte d'amitié

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Et tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews et mise en fav' :)**

Comme toujours, je commencerai chaque chapitre par ma réponse aux reviews guest (pour les personnes possédant un compte, je réponds par MP).

**Guest (n°1, puisque j'en ai eu 2 sur le chapitre précédent) : **J'ai également adoré ce mot, que j'ai découvert justement pour les besoins de cette fic ;)

**Guest (n°2) : **Ravie de voir des fidèles enthousiastes, j'espère que tu apprécieras autant voire plus cette fic que mes plus anciennes !

**Niagara : **ce chapitre reprend justement leur deuxième rencontre... En espérant qu'elle te plaise ! Et pour répondre à ta question, cf ci-après :)

**Jane :** Merci beaucoup Jane, j'ai effectivement essayé de conserver ce que j'aime dans O&P : une Lizzie au caractère affirmé et un Darcy secret et (vaguement) orgueilleux... J'en profite pour te remercier également de ta review sur ma précédente fiction, qui je l'espère te plaira jusqu'à la fin !

**Emy :** Et moi je suis ravie de retrouver des habituées ! Merci pour ta review et en espérant que cette fic te plaira !

**Comme la question m'a été (à raison !) posée, je prévois un rythme de publication d chapitres chaque week-end (et une dizaine de chapitres). Donc en gros, vous devriez l'avoir en entier pour fin 2019/début 2020.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO+**

**Chapitre 2 - Pacte d'amitié**

**POV Will**

Si Elizabeth sembla surprise que je ne me contente pas de la raccompagner jusqu'à la porte de ma maison, mais jusqu'à sa voiture, elle ne dit rien. Nos sortîmes en silence, elle marchant en regardant droit devant elle.

Et mon cœur me semblait battre plus fort qu'il n'avait jamais battu... Ces 18 derniers mois.

Cela faisait deux ans et demi que je connaissais Elizabeth Bennet. Deux ans et demi, bien qu'au final je ne l'aie vu qu'un nombre de fois très restreint. En fait, cela devait se compter sur les doigts d'une main.

Lors de notre première rencontre, je m'étais comporté comme un véritable trou du cul, comme elle avait su si poétiquement me le faire remarquer. Je souris à ce souvenir.

En même temps, j'ignorais, au moment où j'avais été si désagréable, qu'elle m'avait entendu. Encore aujourd'hui je me demandais comment c'était possible. Je ne l'avais pas vue dans les parages. Ou je ne me serais jamais permis ces mots.

Mots que je n'avais jamais pensés, simplement lâchés pour que Charlie arrête de vouloir me caser à tout prix avec la première venue.

Ça avait parfaitement fonctionné, par ailleurs. Nul doute que s'il y avait désormais une personne sur Terre qui refuserait catégoriquement de se caser avec moi, c'était Elizabeth Bennet.

Je soupirai, et alors que nous marchions toujours sur le chemin menant aux grilles, Elizabeth me jeta un regard.

"Tu n'étais pas obligé de m'accompagner, tu sais ?"

Sa voix glissa dans l'air frais de cette soirée de juin, et je lui jetai un bref regard.

Quand avais-je compris que j'éprouvais des sentiments qui dépassaient largement le cadre de la sympathie, pour elle ?

J'étais bien incapable de le dire.

Peut-être dès la deuxième fois que je l'avais vue, alors que, gêné, j'avais accompagné Charlie chez Jane et elle pour tenter de m'excuser.

**_Flash-back_**

_Agacé, je me relevai du canapé pour m'éloigner de Caroline qui cherchait toujours plus à se coller à moi, et fis quelques pas dans ce qui était la pièce principale de l'appartement que Jane partageait avec sa sœur Elizabeth._

_Quand Charlie m'avait dit qu'il déjeunait avec Jane et Caroline, et peut-être avec Elizabeth, j'avais accepté de me joindre à eux. Nous étions deux semaines après la catastrophique soirée du Nouvel An où je m'étais, à juste titre, fait traiter de trou du cul - ce soir-là, Jane m'avait traduit les paroles de sa sœur après que celle-ci se soit enfuie. _

Mais qu'as-tu donc fait pour mettre ma sœur dans cet état ? _M'avait-elle demandé. Charlie lui avait répondu que je m'étais montré extrêmement désagréable, visiblement sans savoir que j'étais entendu._

_Et deux semaines après, j'avais décidé de m'excuser pour mon trait d'humeur. Histoire qu'il n'y ait plus aucune tension entre Jane et moi - Jane n'appréciait pas que j'aie pu me montrer désagréable envers Elizabeth - et accessoirement, parce que j'étais extrêmement mal à l'aise. Je n'avais jamais eu l'intention de blesser qui que ce soit, et bien que je ne connaisse pas réellement cette fameuse Lizzie, je n'avais aucun doute quant au fait qu'elle avait bien plus d'esprit que je ne lui en avais attribué de prime abord._

_Il fallait comprendre, aussi. Je n'avais absolument pas l'habitude de ne provoquer qu'indifférence chez le sexe opposé ; et quand, suivant un Charlie charmé par "l'ange sur lequel il venait de poser les yeux", j'avais croisé le regard chaud mais totalement dénué de l'étincelle d'intérêt graveleux dont j'avais l'habitude venant de la gente féminine, j'avais presque été..._

_Vexé._

_"Tu veux boire quelque chose, Will ?" Me demanda Jane, alors que je faisais le tour de son salon - salle à manger - cuisine._

_Elles ne devaient pas vivre dans plus de 40 mètres carré. Comment faisaient-elles ? Surtout que l'espace était bien rempli. Une grande bibliothèque débordait de livres, et le canapé certes immense mais défraîchi occupait quasiment tout l'espace._

_"Non, merci, Jane."_

_Nous étions revenus du restaurant, raccompagnant Jane qui nous avait proposé de monter à l'appartement._

_J'avais été extrêmement déçu d'apprendre que Lizzie ne se joignait pas à nous pour le déjeuner. Jane avait simplement dit qu'elle était occupée. Résultat, j'avais dû me coltiner Caroline qui me faisait les yeux doux pendant que Charlie roucoulait avec son "ange".  
_

_Le bruit de la porte d'entrée s'ouvrant à la volée nous fit tous sursauter, et une tornade brune fit son apparition._

_Elle se figea sur le seuil en croisant mon regard, et ses yeux d'un marron chaud s'assombrirent alors que ses lèvres se serraient._

_"Bonjour, Charlie. Fitzwilliam, Caroline."_

_Je retins un grognement à l'entente de mon prénom complet, alors qu'Elizabeth refermait la porte derrière elle._

_"Tu ne rentres que maintenant ?" S'étonna Jane._

_Elizabeth haussa les épaules, et je remarquai que ses cheveux, contrairement à ce que j'avais cru, n'étaient pas bruns, mais châtain foncé. Noués en queue de cheval épaisse, ils ondulaient jusqu'entre ses omoplates._

_"L'entraînement s'est fini tard."_

_J'entendis Caroline renifler d'un air dédaigneux, et me raidis. Elle allait en remettre une couche, je le sentais venir gros comme une maison. Une vraie maison, pas ce ridicule appartement._

_"Eh bien, chère Elizabeth, quel style."_

_Elizabeth posa un regard froid sur la sœur de mon ami, et je sentis mon intérêt s'éveiller._

_"Un problème avec ma tenue, Caroline ?_

_\- Elle n'est pas franchement élégante."_

_Elizabeth haussa un sourcil, et je me retins d'en faire autant._

_Très visiblement, elle revenait d'une séance de sport. Habillée d'un pantalon de survêtement qui la moulait juste assez pour souligner sa silhouette fine, et d'une veste noire zippée jusqu'au col, elle portait un sac en bandoulière qu'elle déposa à l'entrée. Ses cheveux étaient humides, et alors qu'elle passait près de moi pour se rendre au coin cuisine, je sentis une odeur d'amande douce et de miel._

_"Je reviens du volley, très chère. Excuse-moi de ne pas m'habiller en Armani pour faire du sport._

_\- As-tu donc fait exprès de citer une des seules marques de luxe que mes entreprises ne vendent pas ?" Lançai-je sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, taquin._

_Le regard surpris, voire choqué, d'Elizabeth se posa sur moi. On aurait dit qu'elle venait de découvrir que j'étais doté de la parole._

_Elle se ressaisit, et s'assit sur un haut tabouret en attrapant une pomme dans un saladier._

_Le tout sans me lâcher du regard._

_"Honnêtement, Darcy, si tu penses que je sais quelles marques tu vends dans tes galeries..."_

_Je contractai la mâchoire, mais ne répliquai rien. Au moins, elle ne m'appelait plus Fitzwilliam._

_"Lizzie, tu ne vas pas manger qu'une pomme !" La gronda Jane._

_Elizabeth leva les yeux au ciel, et descendit de son tabouret tout en croquant dans son fruit._

_"Tu ne retires même pas la peau ? S'étonna Charlie._

_\- Pourquoi je la retirerais ? C'est ce qui contient tous les pesticides !" Répliqua la jeune femme avec un sourire railleur._

_Jane secoua la tête._

_"Elles sont bio." Précisa-t-elle.  
_

_Je me retournai vers le meuble encombré de toute une série de livres, intrigué._

_Plusieurs dizaines s'alignaient ; j'en avais lu certains, mais la grande majorité m'était inconnue. Romans policiers côtoyaient nouvelles philosophiques et quelques grands classiques._

_"Titres intéressants, commentai-je d'un ton pensif._

_\- Ça, c'est le coin de Lizzie." __Lâcha Jane._

_Je lançai un regard à l'intéressée, qui me jaugeait sans mot._

_"Les livres nous obligent à perdre notre temps de manière intelligente, citai-je laconiquement._

_\- Mircea Eliade." Compléta-t-elle dans un souffle._

_Nos regards s'accrochèrent, et je ressentis la désagréable impression d'avoir fait une très, très grande erreur en affirmant qu'Elizabeth Bennet manquait d'esprit._

_"Tu fais du volley, donc ?" Demandai-je en me rapprochant d'elle, alors qu'elle sortait une boîte en verre du frigo pour la mettre au micro-ondes._

_Elle acquiesça, appuyée contre le plan travail, continuant de manger sa pomme alors que le micro-ondes tournait._

_"Quel sport bien peu élégant." Lâcha Caroline. "Il en est des plus féminins. A ce propos, comment va Anna, William ? Continue-t-elle la gymnastique rythmique ? Voilà un choix bien plus élégant, pour une jeune fille."_

_Je me retins de grogner face à l'attitude de la sœur de Charlie, et lui adressai simplement un regard noir. J'avais réussi à l'oublier l'espace de deux secondes, elle._

_"Je suis très fier d'elle, elle progresse aussi rapidement qu'au piano. Répondis-je d'un ton poli._

_\- Quelle jeune fille fantastique, on en rencontre trop peu comme elle."_

_Le ton mielleux de Caroline me fit soupirer. Elle essayait par tous les moyens de m'être agréable, et cela incluait de cirer les chaussures de ma sœur en permanence. Dommage pour elle, Anna ne l'aimait pas du tout._

_"C'est effectivement une jeune femme accomplie." Répondis-je d'un ton bas._

_Le terme eut le mérite de sortir Elizabeth de son mutisme, et elle se redressa en allant jeter son trognon et se rincer les mains._

_"Une jeune femme accomplie ? Je ne connaissais pas cette expression._

_\- Cela ne nous étonne guère, Elizabeth." Répliqua Caroline. "William veut dire par là que sa sœur a tous les talents qu'un homme est en droit d'attendre d'elle. Elle sait coudre, chanter, jouer du piano, entretenir sa forme physique, et elle est également très cultivée et intéressante. Oh, et quelle excellente cuisinière. Et elle parle couramment trois langues."_

_Elizabeth haussa un sourcil, l'air moqueur._

_"Pauvre fille. Faire la popote, divertir et plaire... Bienvenue au Moyen-Âge." Souffla-t-elle._

_Je me rembrunis._

_"Anna n'est pas vouée à être une femme au foyer. C'est également une étudiante très douée qui entame sa deuxième année d'école de commerce. Je ne connais pas plus d'une demi-douzaine de femmes aussi brillantes qu'elle. La défendis-je._

_\- A vrai dire, vu la liste de critères à cocher, je m'étonne que tu en connaisses autant." Répliqua Elizabeth en sortant son plat du micro-ondes._

_Elle se réinstalla avec ce qui semblait être un reste de riz cantonnais, et saisit une poivrière pour en mettre une bonne rasade dans son assiette._

_Je levai un sourcil sans commenter. J'aurais éternué pendant une demi-heure avec la moitié de la quantité qu'elle venait de mettre._

_"On va peut-être vous laisser tranquilles, fit Charlie, soudain gêné par l'ambiance tendue qui s'était installée._

_\- Encore merci pour le resto." lui murmura Jane en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres._

_Du coin de l'œil, je vis Elizabeth les jauger du regard, pensive._

_Je me rapprochai d'elle, et elle tourna de nouveau la tête vers moi.  
_

_"Avant de partir... Elizabeth, je souhaitais m'excuser pour... L'autre soir. Je reconnais avoir eu des paroles aussi désagréables que déplacées."_

_Et cette fois, ce fut moi qu'elle jaugea du regard, les yeux légèrement plissés. Et pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sentis comme mis à nu. Sensation déroutante et fort peu agréable.  
_

_"Oh. Très bien." Répondit-elle simplement.  
_

_Ainsi s'acheva ma deuxième rencontre avec la fille qui n'allait plus vraiment quitter mes pensées à compter de ce jour._

**_Fin du flash-back._**

Non, à la réflexion, je pense que mes sentiments s'étaient développés après cette deuxième rencontre. Celle-ci n'avait été que l'occasion de comprendre que non seulement Elizabeth Bennet était d'une beauté tout à fait remarquable, et non passable, mais qu'en plus elle avait un caractère affirmé et une vivacité d'esprit que je ne rencontrais hélas que trop peu souvent.

Nous arrivâmes devant les grilles de ma propriété, et je tapai un digicode pour lancer leur ouverture.

Je les regardai s'écarter, d'humeur un peu maussade. Je n'avais pas réellement envie de voir Lizzie partir.

J'avais été à la fois si choqué et heureux de la découvrir devant ce portail, à peine vingt minutes plus tôt. J'avais même cru être victime d'hallucination.

Quand bien même sa manie de maintenir son doigt sur le carillon m'avait agacé.

Mon regard se posa sur son visage, et je vis qu'elle me dévisageait. Et, loin de l'assurance qu'elle affichait en règle générale, ce soir, elle semblait timide.

Vulnérable.

Cela me fit mal au cœur.

Elle tendit une main hésitante vers moi, détournant le regard.

"On essaie d'être amis ? Au moins pour les deux mois qui nous restent avant le mariage."

Je saisis sa main, déchiré.

Je ne voulais pas de son amitié. Elle le savait. Ou pas ? Le savait-elle vraiment ? J'étais en droit de me poser la question.

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, je n'avais jamais eu que de très forts sentiments pour Elizabeth Bennet. Un très fort intérêt. Un très puissant amour. Une colère et une rancune dévastatrices...

Et désormais ?

Ses doigts étaient longs et doux. Sa poigne ferme et chaude. Un instant, je regrettai de ne pas avoir insisté pour qu'elle reste dîner. Mais je savais que nous allions très bientôt nous revoir. J'étais prêt à faire virer l'animateur choisi par Charlie et Jane pour me taper toute l'organisation de la soirée, si ça me permettait de passer du temps avec Lizzie. Peu importe à quel point sa distance me faisait souffrir.

"Amis. Je te recontacte rapidement. On peut se voir dès le week-end prochain, si tu es libre.

\- Ici, donc ?

\- Si ça te convient.

\- Ça marche. On fixera l'heure dans la semaine."

Je la suivis jusqu'à sa voiture, lui tenant la portière après qu'elle l'ait déverrouillée.

"Rentre bien."

Elle m'envoya un regard railleur.

"Toi aussi. Tu veux peut-être que je te ramène jusqu'à ton château ?"

Je refermai sa portière, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Il me tardait déjà d'être à samedi.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Encouragée par votre accueil pour cette fic, j'ai pu boucler ce deuxième chapitre à temps pour cette semaine... Je vous retrouve vendredi soir ou samedi prochain ! Si vous vous demandez ce qui a pu se passer exactement entre nos deux protagonistes... Il est fort possible que le chapitre suivant y réponde ! A très bientôt


	3. Chapter 3 Revenir sur le passé

**Bonjour à tous !**

Inutile de m'étendre, je sais que vous êtes extrêmement pressé(e)s de dévorer ce chapitre... Non ? J'aurais tenté !

Mais avant tout, un grand merci pour vos reviews qui me font chaud au cœur ! Réponse aux guests :)

**Guest n2 :** Faire subir un triste sort à mon couple de littérature préféré ? Peut-être le jour où je tomberai dans une grave dépression, et encore ! xD

**Niagara :** Et ce chapitre devrait continuer de t'éclairer sur le passé de nos deux chers protagonistes !

**Jane :** Merci beaucoup ! Ravie que tu aimes le choix de narration, j'étais vraiment inspirée par le double point de vue sur cette fic. Et les deux loustics n'ont pas fini de s'envoyer quelques piques ! Et j'en profite pour te remercier pour ta review sur ORP, aussi, je suis heureuse qu'elle t'ait plu !

**Emy :** Eh oui, tout comme dans le livre, Darcy est rapidement charmé... Mais comme dans le livre, Lizzie ne va pas lui faciliter les choses ;)

**oOoOoOoOoO****oOoOoOoOoO****oOoOoOoOoO****oOoOoOoOoO****oOoOoOoOoO****oOoOoOoOoO**

**Chap 3 Revenir sur le passé**

**POV Lizzie.**

Mercredi soir, mon cœur loupa un battement alors que je recevais un message d'un numéro inconnu.

_"Salut, c'est Will. Je te contacte à propos de ce week-end. Ça te va si on se voit samedi, à 14 h ?"_

Un instant, j'hésitai à répondre immédiatement. Mais c'était ridicule. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si les choses étaient ambiguës entre nous. Nous étions juste deux "amis" commençant à s'organiser pour offrir à Jane et Charlie le meilleur mariage possible.

_"Samedi 14 h, je serai chez toi."_ Tapai-je en deux secondes.

Je reposai mon portable, jetant un œil à ce que j'étais justement en train de préparer pour Jane et Charlie. Mon portable se remit à vibrer.

_"Tu resteras manger."_

Je haussai un sourcil. Ce n'était même pas une question. Pour qui se prenait-il ?

_"Je ne pense pas qu'on en ait pour si longtemps que ça."_ Répondis-je, agacée.

_"Cela ferait plaisir à Anna. Elle me tanne pour ça depuis dimanche."_

Je soupirai, comprenant mieux. Après tout, pourquoi Fitzwilliam Darcy aurait-il voulu que moi, Elizabeth Bennet, je dîne avec lui ? Peut-être à une époque, aurait-il pu le souhaiter.

_Et puis, j'avais bien merdé._

Je secouai la tête, amère. Inutile de ressasser mes erreurs passées. Je les avais suffisamment regrettées.

_"Écoute, je note qu'en fonction de l'heure à laquelle on en finira, c'est une possibilité. Merci pour l'invitation."_

Il ne me répondit rien, et je soufflai en repensant à notre dernière rencontre... Avant que je ne quitte le pays.

**_Flash-back._**

_Ironiquement, alors que je fendais la foule pour rejoindre Charlie et Jane, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que cela faisait un an aujourd'hui que je les avais rencontrés. Darcy et lui._

_Je m'arrêtai à la hauteur de Darcy, qui me dévisageait avec une intensité qui me mit mal à l'aise. Comme s'il était en train de lire en moi. Comme s'il essayait, du moins._

_Cela faisait deux mois que je ne l'avais pas revu._

_A vrai dire, en cette année écoulée, je ne le voyais que pour la cinquième fois._

_La deuxième avait eu lieu quand je l'avais trouvé, à l'appartement que je partageais alors encore avec Jane - depuis, elle avait emménagé chez Charlie et Charlotte était venue poser ses affaires dans notre colocation._

_La troisième avait eu lieu en juin, pour l'anniversaire de Jane. J'avais passé six mois à éviter les soirées auxquelles je savais que Caroline et/ou Darcy seraient présents. Franchement, je n'avais pas envie de me prendre la tête avec ces deux personnes qui considéraient tout le monde de tellement haut qu'à leur place j'aurais eu le vertige. Mais pour l'anniversaire de Jane... Je n'avais pas pu dire non._

_Et la soirée avait été animée, je peux vous le dire. Quoique Darcy se soit montré plus agréable que je ne m'y étais attendu ; mais nous avions fini par débattre pendant une bonne heure sur ce qu'il considérait comme de la littérature, et l'idée que je m'en faisais. Parce que, grande nouvelle, il semblait que nous ayons un (et un seul) point en commun : notre amour des livres, et une capacité à nous intéresser à une gamme impressionnante d'auteurs. Même si, après, nos goûts divergeaient. Au final, cette soirée aurait été un excellent souvenir... Si je n'avais dû la passer à renvoyer les piques de Caroline, visiblement jalouse de l'attention que m'accordait celui qu'elle considérait comme son futur époux. Peu importe que lui n'aie pas l'air consentant._

_La quatrième avait eu lieu en octobre. Quand j'avais participé au déménagement de Jane chez Charlie. Fort heureusement, cette fois-là, Caroline s'était bizarrement fait porter pâle. Certainement qu'un déménagement n'était pas une activité assez féminine pour elle. Au demeurant, Charlie avait bien sûr proposé de payer des déménageurs professionnels, mais Jane avait refusé en grognant qu'il ne fallait pas exagérer, elle n'avait pas tant d'affaires que ça._

_Bordel, tu parles d'une bêtise. Rien qu'en fringues, elle avait réussi à remplir quatre énormes cartons._

_Darcy avait participé sans se plaindre, mais en même temps, nous n'avions pas vraiment pris le temps de discuter. Hormis le soir, alors que nous mangions tous ensemble, et qu'il s'était enquis de mes études - je préparais alors ma thèse en médecine vétérinaire - et avait reconnu qu'il avait apprécié le livre d'un auteur japonais que je lui avais recommandé._

_Et soyons honnête, après cette quatrième fois, je n'avais plus réellement réussi à le considérer comme un ennemi à haïr. Une cible à fléchettes._

_Darcy savait se montrer extrêmement charmant, et j'avais été troublée par la passion qui animait son regard quand on discutait ensemble. D'autant plus quand Caroline n'était pas là pour nous interrompre._

_Et voilà qu'en ce Réveillon, je le croisais pour la cinquième fois. Et cette fois, si mon cœur accéléra sa cadence, cela n'eut rien à voir avec de la colère._

_"Tu es très en beauté, Lizzie." Me lâcha-t-il d'une voix basse._

_Du coup de l'œil, je vis Caroline se raidir, et Charlie et Jane échanger un long regard. Bien malgré moi, mes joues se mirent à chauffer._

_D'un coup, je me sentis intimidée. Quand il m'insultait, la répartie venait facilement... Mais là, ne pouvant m'empêcher de penser pour la millième fois qu'il était quand même sacrément beau dans son costard de luxe, les cheveux vaguement désordonnés comme s'il y avait un peu trop passé la main, et le regard brûlant... Ce fut à peine si je parvins à ne pas bafouiller._

_"Euh... Merci, Will. Je te retourne le compliment. Un costume de ta création, j'imagine ?"_

_Il rit, l'air soudain très amusé._

_"Je ne crée rien. Je ne fais que gérer. Corrigea-t-il simplement._

_\- Tu manges avec nous, Lizzie ?" Demanda soudain Charlie, alors que les gens s'installaient autour des tables après avoir été se servir aux buffets proposés par la ville._

En repensant à cet instant, j'eus un pincement au cœur.

Les choses auraient pu être bien plus simples, si j'avais répondu différemment.

_"Euh... Non, j'ai déjà dit à Charlotte que je m'installais avec elle et quelques amis._

_\- Oh... Dommage. On se recroisera."_

_Je souris, troublée._

_"Oui... A plus tard."_

_Et la soirée s'était enchaînée, chassant de mes pensées le regard vert intense qui me mettait si mal à l'aise._

_Il était 23 heures environ, quand une voix grave et mélodieuse m'avait invitée à danser._

_L'homme était grand, blond, extrêmement beau. Ses yeux d'un bleu profond semblaient vous caresser langoureusement, et ses sourires vous faisaient fondre._

_J'étais tombée complètement sous le charme de cet homme, George Wickham. J'avais passé le reste de la soirée à danser, rire et parler avec lui._

_Il était minuit quand ses lèvres s'étaient posées sur les miennes pour me souhaiter la bonne année._

_Minuit et une minute quand je lui avais rendu passionnément son baiser._

_Et minuit trente quand j'avais fait la pire erreur de ma vie._

_"Bonne année !" Hurlai en m'accrochant au cou de ma sœur, que je venais enfin de repérer dans la cohue._

_Elle m'embrassa en me serrant dans ses bras, alors que je ramenais Charlie dans une étreinte commune pour l'embrasser aussi._

_Et je me tournai vers Darcy, ignorant royalement Caroline, mentalement préparée à lui souhaiter cordialement mes meilleurs vœux, cette fois._

_Jusqu'à ce que son regard noir me foudroie sur place._

_Glacée, je m'étais figée, ne sachant que dire._

_Et, d'une voix basse et chargée de colère, il me dit simplement :_

_"Elizabeth, il faut qu'on discute."_

_Sa main saisit mon coude, et il m'entraîna à sa suite, sans ménagement, jusqu'à l'extérieur._

_Nous n'étions pas seuls dans la rue ; et cela ne sembla pas lui convenir, puisqu'il me tira jusqu'à une ruelle isolée, alors que, sonnée, je commençais seulement à me rendre compte du froid glacial qui enserrait mes épaules nues._

_Me voyant frissonner, il me tendit sa veste sans un mot, et je la passai sur mes épaules, surprise._

_"Elizabeth..._

_\- Lizzie._

_\- ... Lizzie, j'ai quelque chose à te dire."_

_Il prit une grande inspiration, et s'éloigna de moi, alors que je m'adossais contre un mur, le cœur cognant lourdement dans ma poitrine._

_"J'ai lutté." Reprit-il au bout d'un long silence. "Sans relâche. J'ai cru que ça n'était rien, que ça n'en valait pas la peine. Mais je n'y arrive plus."_

_Il se retourna vers moi, et me rejoignit en une enjambée, plaquant sa main contre le mur froid, à côté de ma tête._

_"Crois bien que ça n'a rien d'évident, Lizzie. Mais j'éprouve de très, très forts sentiments pour toi, et je ne peux pas supporter l'idée de rester loin de toi plus longtemps."_

_La respiration hachée, comme engourdie, je le fixai avec de grands yeux, sans comprendre ce qu'il me disait de prime abord._

_Ses yeux reflétaient un désir intense, bien que son regard soit torturé._

_Ses cheveux, balayés par le vent glacial, flottaient sur son front légèrement plissé._

_Je pouvais presque entendre les battements de son cœur, qui me paraissait aussi affolé que le mien ; et pour la première fois, je ressentis cette étrange connexion._

_Cette impression d'avoir trouvé quelque chose que je n'avais même pas essayé de chercher auparavant._

_Ses lèvres capturèrent les miennes, et je gémis, surprise à la fois par le geste, et par la chaleur du corps qui se plaqua contre le mien avec passion._

_Ses mains, brûlantes malgré le froid de cette première nuit de janvier, se glissèrent dans mes cheveux, et j'inclinai la tête, lui ouvrant l'accès à ma bouche..._

_Juste avant que ses paroles ne m'atteignent enfin, et que je le repousse violemment, le cœur déchiré._

_Ses yeux se rivèrent dans les miens, reflétant un tumulte de sentiments entre passion, colère et choc. Je me redressai, et plantai mon poing contre son torse._

_"Je te demande pardon, William ? Tu m'aimes bien, mais à ton grand regret, c'est quelque chose comme ça ?"_

_Essoufflé, il ne répondit rien, et je poursuivis._

_"Je suppose que je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi. Pas assez vive d'esprit, pas assez accomplie... Pas assez de la haute pour Monsieur le PDG du luxe !_

_\- Elizabeth..._

_\- Non, c'est bon, Darcy, j'en ai bien assez entendu._

_\- Je ne souhaitais pas être blessant ! S'énerva-t-il._

_\- Mais tu l'es, d'accord ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est la peine de me rappeler que je ne suis pas de ton monde ?_

_\- Tu ne l'es pas, c'est un fait. Mais j'ai décidé de passer outre ça._

_\- Tu as... Quoi ?"_

_C'était désormais de la rage qui m'animait, alors que mon cœur cognait tellement vite et tellement fort qu'un instant, je crus qu'il allait exploser._

_"Et je suppose que je suis simplement censée te remercier et me jeter à tes pieds ?_

_\- Ce n'est pas..._

_\- Laisse tomber, Darcy !" Hurlai-je, hors de moi._

_Je retirai sa veste de mes épaules, la plaquant contre son torse, et il se recula, l'air peiné._

_"Je suis flattée d'avoir attiré ton attention. Mais au vu de tous ces éléments qui nous séparent et font de moi une femme si fort peu intéressante, je pense qu'il est mieux qu'on s'en tienne là. Bonne soirée et bonne année... Fitzwilliam."_

_Je tournai les talons, bien décidée à le planter là, quand sa voix m'arrêta._

_"Je prends bien note du fait que mes sentiments ne sont pas partagés, Elizabeth. Mais j'aurais encore une chose à te recommander..."_

_Je me retournai vers lui, le mitraillant du regard, au bord des larmes._

_"Ne t'approche pas de George Wickham."_

_Je me raidis, et fis un pas en arrière, choquée._

_"Tu le connais ?" Soufflai-je._

_De toute évidence. Et visiblement, il m'avait vue avec lui. A quel moment exactement, je l'ignorais. Mais au regard noir qu'il me lançait, je suppose que cela lui avait fortement déplu._

_"George Wickham est un salaud capable des pires bassesses. Ne t'approche. Pas. De lui." Répéta-t-il d'une voix si menaçante que pendant un moment, je ressentis carrément de la peur._

_Et puis je serrai les poings, les larmes au bord des yeux._

_"Tu peux être plus précis, s'il te plaît ? Crachai-je._

_\- Certainement pas. Je te demande simplement de me faire confiance._

_\- C'est un peu facile, tu ne penses pas ? Tu sais quoi ? Contrairement à toi, George m'a fait une très bonne impression !"_

_Mes mots semblèrent l'atteindre, et il pinça les lèvres. Son regard n'était plus que haine et colère, et je reculai quand il fit un pas vers moi._

_"Tu sembles bien prompte à défendre cet homme que tu ne connais même pas, Elizabeth._

_\- Parce que tu crois que je te connais plus, toi ? Pourquoi te ferais-je confiance, alors que la moitié du temps tu m'as donné l'impression de m'enfoncer plutôt que de me respecter ?"_

_Nos regards se défièrent, et je reculai de nouveau quand il voulut s'approcher ; remarquant ma détresse, il se figea, et ses yeux se voilèrent de tristesse._

_"A ta guise, Elizabeth. Si c'est vraiment ce que tu penses..."_

_Il secoua la tête et, la veste sur son épaule, s'éloigna dans la ruelle sans repasser par la salle des fêtes._

_Ce fut la dernière fois que je le vis... Avant d'aller sonner chez lui, un an et demi plus tard, pour lui demander de m'aider à animer le mariage de Jane et Charlie._

**_Fin du flash-back._**

Quand je me couchai, amère, relisant les messages de Darcy, je me demandai ce qui se serait passé si j'avais été un peu moins orgueilleuse, et avais insisté un peu plus - et avec plus de douceur - ce soir-là pour qu'il m'explique le fond de ses pensées.

Si seulement j'avais été un peu plus ouverte.

Si seulement on avait été un peu moins dans la confrontation.

Si seulement...

Je tombai dans un sommeil lourd et agité, les larmes coulant sur mes joues.

**oOo**

Il était 13h58 quand je sonnai chez Darcy, le samedi venu.

Un coup bref. Après tout, on avait dit qu'on essayait d'être amis.

Une première depuis qu'on se connaissait.

"Rentre avec ta voiture, ce coup-ci." Me dit-il d'un ton moqueur, via l'interphone.

Je soupirai, et m'exécutai. Je n'étais effectivement pas descendue de ma voiture ; il faisait un temps déplorable.

Une minute plus tard, j'étais devant sa porte. Et Anna me sauta presque dessus, d'un air ravi de me revoir.

Je lui renvoyai un sourire timide, vaguement gênée. Je ne savais pas si cette gêne que j'éprouvais envers elle disparaîtrait un jour.

Et je surpris le regard intense de William, posé sur moi alors qu'il tendait la main pour que je lui donne mon manteau mouillé.

"La moindre des choses que l'on puisse dire, c'est que tu n'es pas en retard. Lança-t-il.

\- Tu aurais préféré ?"

Anna soupira bruyamment, et se dirigea vers le salon.

"Laisse tomber les réflexions bizarres de mon frère. Moi-même, je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui lui traverse le crâne, des fois.

\- Anna... Gronda-t-il.

\- Je peux m'installer avec vous, pendant que vous bossez ? J'ai toujours rêvé de participer à l'organisation d'un mariage ! Hélas, il semblerait qu'à mon âge, mes amis ne soient pas encore prêts de se passer la bague au doigt."

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, charmée par la vivacité d'Anna. Elle était tellement adorable que malgré toutes les réserves que je pouvais entretenir envers le nom Darcy, elle gagna ma sympathie la plus totale.

"Tu sais, Anna, c'est bien plus chiant que je ne le pensais, en fait.

\- Tu ne diras plus ça le jour J, ça sera trop top !"

Je m'assis sur le canapé qu'elle me désignait, et sortis de mon sac une pochette plastifiée.

Je posai mon sac au sol, et me redressai ; j'eus un coup à l'estomac en voyant Darcy prendre place à côté de moi.

"Je peux ? Ce sera plus simple pour regarder tes documents."

Sa voix grave me donna des palpitations, et je dus prendre sur moi pour ne pas défaillir.

Punaise, d'où me venait ce trouble ? Peut-être du fait que j'avais passé les dernières nuits à rêver de lui.

_Stupide ado attardée._

"Fais comme chez toi." Raillai-je. "Tiens, ça c'est une liste de jeux qui me semblent correspondre à leur caractère."

Il me prit le papier des mains, et se plongea dans la lecture, absorbé. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent.

"Pas mal. Mais on n'est pas censés tous les organiser, si ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Juste deux de cette liste. Seulement histoire de meubler un peu entre les plats. Et ça nous laisse éventuellement un créneau, si tu veux faire un discours, ou quelque chose du genre..."

Il releva son regard vers moi, et je résistai à l'envie de m'enfoncer dans son canapé jusqu'à disparaître.

"Quelque chose du genre ? Tu parles de quoi, du traditionnel diapo retraçant la vie des mariés ?"

Je haussai les épaules, mal à l'aise.

"Si tu te sens de faire ça, je pourrai t'assister en te fournissant des trucs sur Jane. Mais honnêtement, c'est pas mon délire."

Il me sourit, et je me détendis légèrement.

Pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissais, son regard me parut doux, et me réchauffa presque douloureusement le corps.

"Ce n'est pas le mien non plus. Je trouve ces diaporamas bien souvent niais. Lança-t-il.

\- Ah. Moi, c'est surtout que dérouler la vie de chacun de leur naissance jusqu'à leur mariage, comme ça, ça me fait limite penser à une veillée funèbre."

Cette fois, William et sa sœur éclatèrent d'un même rire, franc et doux, et je souris à mon tour en détournant mon regard vers mes autres papiers.

"Oh, et... A ce propos, je voulais aussi qu'on s'organise... Pour les enterrements de vie."

William cessa de rire, alors qu'Anna frappait dans ses mains.

"Oh, les enterrements de vie ! C'est génial ! S'extasia-t-elle.

\- Non, ça, je ne pense pas. Charlie m'a catégoriquement dit que Jane et lui ne souhaitaient pas ce genre de conneries."

Je levai les yeux au ciel, retrouvant un peu de ma hargne grâce au ton agacé de Darcy.

_Oui, vas-y, énerve-moi. J'aime tellement te détester._

"Ce qu'ils m'ont dit, à moi, c'est qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas se retrouver déguisés en lapin rose à vendre des bonbons en forme de zizi sur la place publique. Ce n'est pas du tout le genre de choses que j'imaginais pour eux."

Darcy s'enfonça dans son canapé, l'air toujours réticent.

"Et qu'imaginais-tu ?

\- Une simple journée entre amis. Des activités qu'ils ont toujours voulu faire, et qu'on partagerait avec eux."

Il leva un sourcil.

"Genre ? Thalasso tranquille pour Jane, paintball pour Charlie ?"

Je lui lançai un regard blasé.

"Sérieusement, Will ? Si au moins tu avais parlé de thalasso pour Charlie et paintball pour Jane, j'aurais dit qu'il y avait un minimum d'originalité. Et encore."

Il soutint mon regard, m'invitant à poursuivre.

"Par exemple, je sais que Jane a toujours rêvé de faire de la spéléo. Bon, je t'avoue que ça me fait un peu suer, parce que j'arrive pas à me dire que s'enfermer dans des cavités noires et humides puisse être une situation agréable, mais j'ai bien l'intention de lui organiser ça."

Les coins de ses lèvres s'étirèrent, et son regard traduisit son amusement.

"J'aime l'idée. Vu comme ça, un enterrement de vie peut être plutôt chouette.

\- Et au diable les conventions qui veulent que ça soit 24 h sans mecs d'un côté, sans filles de l'autre. On va les déloger le matin, on passe juste la journée chaque équipe de son côté, et on se rejoint tous le soir pour dîner ensemble. Voire plus, si affinités.

\- Tu termines de me convaincre. Qu'est-ce que tu entends par plus si affinités ?"

Je ne cherchai plus à cacher mon agacement, et fis rouler mes yeux dans mes orbites.

_Une partouze, évidemment._

"Rien de moralement répréhensible. Une soirée, un peu plus qu'un restau, quoi. Mais tous ensemble, car pour ce que j'en sais, Charlie ne connaît pas encore tous les amis de Jane - et l'inverse est probablement vrai aussi."

Anna soupira, rêveuse.

"Un enterrement de vie de jeune fille... Ça me fait rêver."

Je lui lançai un regard, amusée.

"Tu sais, tu seras invitée à celui de Jane. Je sais qu'elle t'apprécie, alors tu es sur ma liste. A moins que tu ne préfères aller à celui de Charlie ?"

Anna ouvrit de grands yeux, et me sauta presque au cou pour me remercier.

"C'est vrai ? Oh, merci, merci, génial !

\- Je croyais que les enterrements de vie étaient unisexes ? Fit son frère.

\- C'est ce que veut la tradition, mais pour ce que je pense des traditions..."

Je haussai les épaules.

"Cela étant, du côté de Jane, je n'ai que des filles à inviter. Le seul homme de sa vie, à part notre père... C'est son fiancé.

\- Pour ma part, j'aime autant n'inviter que des hommes. Ça m'évitera de devoir me coltiner Caroline." Se rembrunit Darcy.

Je fis la moue.

"Ouais, enfin du coup, ça va être à moi de l'inviter, par politesse."

Darcy eut un sourire railleur.

"J'aimerais tellement voir ça.

\- Tu penses vraiment que je ne vais pas réussir à la tenir à l'écart malgré tout ?

\- Depuis le temps que j'essaie, moi...

\- Tu insultes mon intelligence, et ce n'est pas la première fois."

Ses yeux verts se chargèrent d'un très bref regret, mais l'amusement l'emporta.

"Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

\- Facile. Elle aura un tel paquet de raisons de refuser, qu'elle répondra très rapidement qu'elle n'est pas disponible.

\- Plait-il ?

\- Première raison, tu ne feras pas partie de la team Jane. Hors, il n'y a que toi qu'elle colle comme la merde au cul d'une vache. Pardonne l'expression.

\- Je préfère être une vache que son trou du cul. C'est déjà un peu plus digne."

Je souris à son ton railleur, mais ne relevai pas.

"Deuxième raison, c'est moi qui vais organiser cette journée. Je crois qu'elle préférerait avaler du verre pilé que d'assister à ça.

\- Je confirme.

\- Et pour terminer, ce ne sera pas thalasso et vernissage d'orteils. Et j'ai bien du mal à imaginer Caroline faire une activité aussi peu féminine que de la spéléo.

\- Cela la ferait friser." Lâcha Anna, pince-sans-rire.

Je sentis mon rire monter irrépressiblement, et essuyai une larme à l'idée d'une Caroline aux cheveux en pétard à cause de l'humidité.

Darcy nous regardait, une drôle d'expression dans les yeux ; croisant les miens, il se détourna, faisant mine de se replonger dans la lecture de ma liste d'animations.

"Bon. Ce jeu-là, tu peux le virer. Trop long, je ne vois pas comment caser ça entre deux plats." Lâcha-t-il, souhaitant visiblement changer de sujet.

**oOo**

Finalement, je restai toute l'après-midi chez William et Anna, qui s'impliqua énormément dans la préparation de la soirée du mariage. Enjouée, elle avait des tonnes d'idées qui apportèrent un caractère spécial à celles que nous avions mis de côté ; et quand nous décidâmes d'arrêter là pour ce soir, je notai qu'il était déjà 19 heures passées.

Je me redressai en m'étirant, grimaçant.

"Eh bien, je pense qu'on a bien avancé. A ce rythme, je crois qu'il est inutile qu'on se revoie avant les enterrements de vie."

Nous les avions fixés à dans trois semaines. Dans le plus grand secret ; Jane et Charlie ne devaient se douter de rien. C'était le mot d'ordre. Et de la même manière, ils ignoraient totalement que William et moi avions repris contact depuis... Le dernier réveillon que nous avions partagé, un an et demi plus tôt.

Darcy me lança un regard avec un sourire en coin.

"D'un, on se reverra d'ici là pour organiser les enterrements. Je pense que c'est important. De deux..."

Il me fit un sourire moqueur, et me désigna l'heure.

"J'avais raison, tu restes dîner."

Je maugréai pour la forme, mais ne pus retenir un sourire.

Anna était déjà partie dans la cuisine pour réchauffer la tarte qu'elle avait cuisiné le matin-même. Excellente, au demeurant, et cela me rappela la réflexion de son frère la décrivant comme une femme accomplie - ce que je commentai en riant.

"Tu te souviens de ça ?" Sourit-il, alors que nous nous retrouvions seuls, Anna étant partie prendre l'air sur le balcon à la fin du repas, profitant d'une accalmie pour aller regarder le coucher du soleil.

Je soupirai, nostalgique.

"Tu sais, Will... C'est vrai qu'on ne s'est pas quittés en de bons termes. Mais je me souviens à quel point j'avais aimé débattre avec toi, les rares fois où nous nous sommes vus."

Désormais stupéfait, il me fixa sans rien ajouter.

Je détournai le regard, gênée.

"Bon... Il se fait tard. Je devrais rentrer.

\- Attends... Lizzie."

Je fixai de nouveau mes yeux dans les siens, une crainte nouvelle s'emparant de moi.

"J'ai quelque chose à te demander."

Je fronçai les sourcils.

Le regard fuyant, il se leva de table, et alla chercher une grande enveloppe marron dans le tiroir d'un vaisselier.

Mon cœur loupa un battement quand il la déposa sur la table.

"Lizzie, est-ce que c'est toi, qui nous a envoyé ça, il y a un an ?"

**oOoOoOoOoO****oOoOoOoOoO****oOoOoOoOoO****oOoOoOoOoO****oOoOoOoOoO****oOoOoOoOoO**

Tadaaaam...

Qui a envie de savoir ce que contient cette enveloppe ?

Et voilà, Wickham est introduit. Le prochain chapitre, vous vous en doutez... Terminera d'expliquer ce qui a pu se produire entre nos protagonistes (et pourquoi Lizzie, bien qu'elle apprécie Anna, se sent gênée quand elle la voit). Cependant, les flash-backs sont terminés, j'espère que cette narration un peu hachée reste claire :). N'hésitez pas à vous servir des reviews pour commenter ce point... C'est aussi à ça que ça sert ;)


	4. Chapter 4 On n'emmerde pas une Bennet

**Bonjour bonjour !**

Voici la suite directe de mon mini cliffhanger du chapitre précédent... Bonne découverte !

Merci encore à mes reviewers adoré(e)s !

**Jane :** Ta review me fait extrêmement plaisir, et j'espère bien continuer à transmettre le rythme et les émotions que j'imagine entre les deux amoureux ! Merci beaucoup

**Niagara :** Merci :) j'espère que tu passes un bon week-end ! Je te laisse découvrir si tu avais raison pour l'enveloppe !

**oOoOoO****oOoOoO****oOoOoO****oOoOoO****oOoOoO****oOoOoO****oOoOoO**

**Chap 4 On n'emmerde pas une Bennet**

**POV Will**

"Lizzie, est-ce que c'est toi, qui nous a envoyé ça, il y a un an ?"

Je la jaugeai du regard en me rasseyant en face d'elle.

Et j'attendis sa réponse ; mais pour être honnête, elle n'eut pas besoin de la formuler.

Cette réponse se lisait sur les traits de son visage.

Elle reconnaissait cette enveloppe.

Après un long silence, elle repoussa le document vers moi.

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'aurais envoyé un courrier." Éluda-t-elle.

Je soupirai, agacé, avant de récupérer sèchement l'enveloppe pour la vider sur la table.

Une lettre manuscrite, non signée, et trois photos accompagnées d'une clé USB se répandirent sur la table.

"Tu ne vois pas, vraiment ? C'est marrant. Je me suis toujours douté que ce courrier venait de toi. Mais je n'en avais jamais eu la preuve... Jusqu'à ce que tu arrives aujourd'hui avec tes notes pour le mariage. Tu as une belle écriture, Lizzie, tu sais ? J'aime beaucoup ta façon d'écrire les A et les M, notamment."

Elle détourna la tête, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants, et soudain, je m'en voulus de m'être montré aussi abrupt.

Je rassemblai les différents documents, et les remis dans l'enveloppe, avant de la ranger dans son tiroir et de venir me rasseoir en face d'Elizabeth.

Mortifiée, elle fermait les yeux.

"Je te remercie, Lizzie. Ces photos nous ont été d'une aide précieuse." Fis-je d'une voix plus douce.

Ses yeux se rouvrirent, et son regard, incertain, se planta dans le mien.

"J'ai longtemps hésité à vous les transmettre. J'avais peur de faire souffrir ta sœur avec... Ça. C'est pour ça que j'ai adressé le courrier à ton nom."

Je lui souris, brûlant du désir de lui attraper la main ; mais elle avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine, dans une posture de défense.

"Je suis ravie si elles ont été utiles. C'était le but." Souffla-t-elle.

Je souris en passant la main dans mes cheveux.

"Wickham t'a beaucoup fait souffrir, n'est-ce pas ?"

Elle haussa les épaules, amère.

"Pas vraiment. Dégoûtée, déçue, certainement. Mais la douleur la plus cuisante a été de reconnaître que j'aurais dû t'écouter, le soir du Réveillon. Ma rancœur envers toi m'a complètement aveuglée."

Je détournai le regard, blessé en repensant à ce soir-là.

Ce soir où j'avais ouvert mon cœur à Elizabeth... D'une manière si maladroite que je l'avais définitivement perdue.

Pire. Je l'avais jetée dans les bras de l'homme que je haïssais le plus sur cette planète.

Je soupirai.

"Comment as-tu eu ces photos de lui ?"

Elle fronça les sourcils, le nez retroussé en une moue dégoûtée.

"J'ai commencé à avoir de sérieux doutes sur lui avant qu'il ne se rende compte de quoi que ce soit. Ça n'a pas été difficile de le convaincre de se prêter à un petit jeu de rôle, et de le prendre en photo. Ce mec était prêt à tout pour un peu de sexe."

Son reniflement dédaigneux me fit sourire et secouer la tête.

"Tu avais donc prémédité ça ? Demandai-je, amusé.

\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai dû prendre sur moi pour ne rien laisser paraître. A partir du moment où j'ai compris quel salaud il était... Et dans la foulée, qu'il avait prévu de refaire chanter ta sœur avec ces... Sales photos qu'il avait d'elle, j'ai effectivement planifié tout ce bordel.

\- Mais... Comment as-tu su, pour ma sœur et lui ? Nous... n'en avions jamais parlé."

Elle eut un sourire amer.

"Très bêtement. Il avait l'habitude de mettre de la musique, tout le temps, chez lui. Un jour, il m'a demandé de lancer sa playlist depuis son ordi. Et en ouvrant l'explorateur de fichiers... Y avait le récapitulatif des fichiers récents, un en tête. J'ai tiqué sur le nom, alors je l'ai ouvert. C'était une lettre accompagnée de photos, qu'il comptait envoyer à ta sœur."

Elle soupira, jouant machinalement avec un pendentif qu'elle portait autour du cou.

"Bref. J'ai pas tardé à trouver une vengeance. Après, je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même, tu m'avais bien dit que Wickham était un salopard."

Je fixai mon regard sur Elizabeth, songeur.

George Wickham était sorti avec ma sœur quelques années plus tôt, alors qu'elle n'avait que seize ans.

Avec ses sourires enjôleurs, il lui avait fait tourner la tête, et bien qu'elle eut refusé de coucher avec lui, il avait réussi à lui arracher, en compensation, des photos d'elle dénudée.

Photos qu'il avait sauvegardées, et menacé de rendre publiques si elle ne lui donnait pas quelque chose en retour.

Honteuse et affolée, elle était venue me trouver ; et malgré toute la haine que j'avais alors éprouvé pour cet homme, nous avions conclu un arrangement. Je lui avais offert une certaine somme d'argent, et il avait promis d'effacer les photos et de disparaître de nos vies.

Et il avait disparu, jusqu'à ce que je le retrouve, un an et demi plus tôt, draguant la femme dont j'étais tombé amoureux.

Je fermai les yeux au souvenir de la blessure que j'avais ressenti à apprendre que Lizzie et lui... avaient commencé à sortir ensemble.

Cependant, leur histoire n'avait pas duré.

Quatre mois après, Charlie m'avait appris que Lizzie avait plaqué George avec pertes et fracas. L'histoire ne disait pas pourquoi, mais racontait qu'elle lui avait collé son genou si fort dans les parties, qu'elle avait ensuite dû le jeter aux Urgences.

Et le bref soulagement que j'avais ressenti à entendre ça, s'était évaporé quand j'avais appris qu'un mois plus tard, elle était partie pour prendre un travail de vétérinaire en Nouvelle Zélande.

On faisait difficilement plus éloigné. A ce moment-là, j'avais tiré un trait sur le faible espoir de la revoir un jour.

Puis j'avais reçu une lettre anonyme dans ma boîte aux lettres. Déposée, non envoyée par la Poste. Cette lettre expliquait que des fichiers compromettants, concernant Anna, avaient été effacés de l'ordinateur de Wickham, mais qu'au cas où celui-ci reviendrait faire du chantage, la clé USB contenait de quoi le faire chanter en retour.

Et cela avait été efficace. Plus personne n'avait jamais entendu parler de George Wickham.

"Tu es incroyable, Lizzie." Murmurai-je, fasciné.

Elle se passa une main tremblante dans les cheveux.

"Pas tant que ça. Je me suis fait avoir comme une bleue.

\- Je sais à quel point ce mec peut être convainquant.

\- Il avait les photos d'une autre femme, dans son ordi. Anna n'était pas la seule. J'ai réussi à la retrouver et lui transmettre le même courrier qu'à toi."

Je souris, repensant à la série de photos qui avait mis fin à tout semblant de dignité que pouvait avoir George Wickham.

Lui, complètement nu à l'exception d'un string en cuir noir, les poignets ligotés dans une posture de soumission caractéristique.

"J'ignorais que tu étais branchée SM." Raillai-je.

Lizzie s'empourpra, et me lança un regard noir.

"Je déteste le SM. Mais je voulais un truc qui marque bien les esprits.

\- Ça a marché, crois-moi. J'ai dû retenir Anna de faire imprimer une de ces photos en grand pour l'afficher dans tout le pays." M'esclaffai-je.

Lizzie sourit, secouant la tête.

"Tu sais, c'est dans cette tenue que je l'ai lâché aux Urgences après lui avoir fait remonter les roubignolles jusque dans la gorge."

Je m'étranglai de rire, et toussai un moment ; j'ignorais ce passage de l'histoire.

"Tu n'es vraiment pas quelqu'un qu'il faut se mettre à dos, Elizabeth."

Un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres, elle se leva, et se dirigea vers le balcon.

"Tâche de t'en souvenir, Fitzwilliam."

Poussant la porte-fenêtre, je l'entendis saluer Anna, et je me levai pour aller chercher sa veste.

Quand elle m'eut rejoint dans l'entrée, je lui passai sur les épaules, en profitant pour respirer l'odeur de ses cheveux.

Amande et miel.

"Je ne t'ai pas souhaité bon retour dans le pays, Lizzie." Soufflai-je, soudain engourdi. "Combien de temps restes-tu ? Jusqu'au mariage ?"

Elle leva son regard sombre sur moi, et me considéra quelques instants.

"Je ne repars pas, Will. J'ai pris poste dans un cabinet vétérinaire à vingt kilomètres d'ici."

Et alors que les pneus de sa voiture crissaient sur les graviers de mon allée, ses mots tournèrent dans mon esprit.

Lizzie était revenue pour de bon... De même que mes sentiments pour elle.

J'étais perdu.

**oOo**

Je dus attendre deux semaines avant de revoir Lizzie. Deux semaines qui m'avaient paru interminables ; comment avais-je fait pour supporter son absence d'un an et demi ?

_Sûrement que cette tâche a été facilitée par la rancœur que tu as éprouvé quand elle t'a rejeté._

Mais cette rancœur n'était déjà plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Quand je lui ouvris la porte, je fus surpris de la trouver le nez et les yeux rougis, le visage pâle.

"Wow. Tu as réussi à choper un rhume en été, Lizzie ? M'enquis-je en guise de salut.

\- Manière polie de me dire que j'ai une sale tronche ?" Répliqua-t-elle. "Rien de contagieux, je te rassure. J'étais de garde ce matin, et un gars a amené son rat. J'y suis allergique."

Je fronçai les sourcils alors que nous nous installions autour de la table.

"Un rat ? Eurk.

\- Les rats sont des animaux très propres, sociaux et intelligents.

\- Je te crois sur parole. Je croyais que ta garde, c'était le week-end dernier ?"

C'était en tous cas ce qu'elle m'avait répondu quand je lui avais demandé si elle voulait venir pour l'organisation des enterrements de vie.

"C'est le cas. J'ai dû remplacer mon collègue ce matin, il avait un empêchement."

Je plissai le front, réprobateur.

"Tu bosses beaucoup.

\- J'aime mon métier."

Son regard, chargé de défi, se planta dans le mien.

"Eh bien. J'imagine que tu es célibataire."

Elle se raidit, et me lança un regard tellement assassin que j'eus presque le sentiment de succomber.

"Je te demande pardon ? Articula-t-elle froidement.

\- Je ne vois pas où tu aurais le temps de caser une relation. A en croire l'heure à laquelle tu réponds à mes messages, tu termines tard chaque soir, et le week-end, tu es soit chez moi, soit de garde.

\- Je ne suis chez toi que les samedi après-midi.

\- Et ton copain supporte de ne te voir qu'un dimanche sur deux ?"

Elle me défiait du regard, la colère noircissant ses prunelles.

Oh, je savais parfaitement que je passais pour un enfoiré. Type enfoiré de la vieille école, qui sous-entend qu'une bonne femme a le droit de travailler, mais doit rentrer tôt et être disponible un maximum pour son compagnon.

La vérité, c'est que je n'avais pas trouvé d'autre moyen de me renseigner l'air de rien sur la situation amoureuse de Lizzie.

"Il s'en accoutumerait... Si j'en avais un." Admit-elle à contrecœur.

Je me retins de répliquer qu'à sa place, je ne m'y accoutumerais pas, non. Je n'étais pas le compagnon de Lizzie, et elle avait été assez claire sur ce qu'elle pensait de cette possibilité 18 - presque 19 - mois plus tôt.

Quoiqu'un faible espoir de la faire changer d'avis ne cessait de me tourmenter, depuis qu'elle était apparue devant ma grille, encore plus belle que dans mon souvenir.

**POV Lizzie**

J'étais d'une humeur massacrante.

Déjà, je passais mon temps à me moucher, à cause de ce foutu rat pourtant adorable, que j'avais dû soigner malgré mon allergie.

Ensuite, j'avais très peu apprécié les remarques de Darcy sur ma vie amoureuse. D'une part, cela ne le concernait absolument pas, et d'autre part...

Bordel, c'était quoi son problème ? Il était vraiment ce genre de mecs qui pense qu'une femme doit avant tout s'occuper de son petit mari pour être _accomplie_ ?

Cette brève discussion avait eu le mérite de raviver ma hargne envers lui. Quand bien même cela me faisait mal au cœur, parce que Fitzwilliam Darcy était définitivement un homme qui avait (presque) tout pour lui - un sacré sex-appeal, un humour certain, et une intelligence indiscutable.

"Anna n'est pas là, aujourd'hui ? M'enquis-je pour changer de sujet.

\- Non. Elle ne vit pas ici, tu sais... Quoi qu'il en soit, elle est intenable à l'idée de l'enterrement de vie, la semaine prochaine."

Je souris. Des quelques personnes qui avaient répondu présentes pour samedi prochain, c'était elle la plus enthousiaste.

"Tu as eu toutes les réponses, au fait ? Des filles disponibles.

\- Charlotte vient, ainsi que Marie et Kitty, nos cousines. Il y aura Lucie, une de ses vieilles amies du lycée, et Anna. Elle a deux autres amies de quand elle était à la fac, mais celles-ci habitent loin et ne viendront que pour le mariage.

\- Pas de Caroline, donc."

Sans un mot, je récupérai mon portable, ouvris ma liste de mails, et le tendis à Darcy.

_**De: Caroline Bingley**_

_**Objet: RE: EVJF Jane**_

_Pas disponible_.

_Reprise du message précédent_

_**De: Elizabeth Bennet**_

_**Objet: EVJF Jane**_

_Bonjour à toutes !_

_Comme vous le savez, Jane s'apprête à convoler en noces avec l'homme de sa vie, signant la fin de sa liberté pour entrer dans le monde nuptial. Nous enterrerons, larme à l'œil, sa vie de jeune fille en descendant au plus profond des entrailles de la terre, dans la noirceur et l'humidité où elle devra déposer une rose blanche symbolisant son innocence perdue (cf. PJ, ). Puis nous remonterons à la surface pour l'enfermer une heure dans l'escape game du Château des Maléfices, afin de lui donner un avant-goût de la captivité et de vérifier ses capacités à s'enfuir des situations dangereuses (cf. PJ, )._

_Date de cérémonie : dans trois semaines, pour le premier samedi de son dernier mois de demoiselle._

_Bien à vous,_

_Lizzie._

Il me rendit mon portable, un sourcil haussé.

"Une réponse en deux mots ?

\- Au moins, cela exclut la moindre insulte.

\- Tu vois vraiment le mariage comme la fin de la liberté, Elizabeth ?"

Je me retins de grogner à l'entente de mon prénom. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, c'est dingue.

"Je vois le _couple_ comme la fin de la liberté, en fait."

Son air choqué m'arracha un rire bref.

"Will, je dis ça uniquement dans le sens où quand on s'engage avec quelqu'un, on s'engage à lui accorder une certaine attention et surtout à être fidèle. Mais évidemment, c'est un bien faible sacrifice à côté du bonheur d'aimer, et accessoirement d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter."

Mal à l'aise, les joues brûlantes, je détournai le regard sur les feuilles que j'avais sorties de mon sac.

Son regard, intense, me brûlait, et je n'avais plus qu'une envie : disparaître sous terre. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de me mettre ainsi à nu ? J'appréciais de passer pour une grande anti-romantique, en général.

Fort heureusement, probablement conscient de ma gêne, Darcy opta pour le changement de conversation.

"Au fait, tu es de garde le week-end prochain, non ?

\- Non, j'avais déjà échangé mon tour avec une autre véto.

\- Parfait. Tu pourras venir à quelle heure, le vendredi soir ?"

Je le regardai, surprise.

Par SMS, nous avions déterminé que la soirée commune suivant les deux enterrements aurait lieu chez lui. Cela permettait de préparer un repas et de faire la fête dans une demeure qui permettait d'accueillir absolument chaque participant pour la nuit, pour ceux qui décideraient de consommer un peu trop d'alcool. Mais cette soirée avait évidemment lieu le samedi soir.

"Je pensais venir ici samedi matin. J'apporterai tout ce qui concerne le repas à ce moment-là."

Will souhaitait, à la base, faire appel à un traiteur ; mais réticente à l'idée qu'il paie tout, j'avais refusé catégoriquement et précisé que je m'occuperais du repas. Il avait fini par céder.

"On a prévu d'être chez eux à six heures du matin, Lizzie, ce qui fait qu'on va devoir partir d'ici à 5h30. Tu viens dormir ici la veille, c'est non négociable."

Je le fusillai du regard.

"Il y a un moment où j'ai sous-entendu que j'apprécierais que tu me donnes des ordres ?" Sifflai-je.

Il soutint mon regard, agacé.

"Tu seras crevée. C'est plus raisonnable si tu dors ici."

Je soupirai. Il avait raison. Si je passais la nuit chez moi, c'était à quatre heures du matin que je devrais me lever.

"Et puis, Anna voit ça comme une soirée pyjama avec toi, et c'est comme si elle avait de nouveau 12 ans et trop d'énergie à dépenser.

\- Arrête d'utiliser ta sœur pour me convaincre d'accepter tes invitations."

J'avais dit ça d'un ton léger, mais je fus surprise de voir Darcy grimacer, visiblement gêné.

Oh.

Aurais-je fait mouche ?

"Bon, j'ai profité d'avoir dû remplacer mon collègue ce matin pour me libérer vendredi après-midi. Ça me permet de préparer le repas.

\- Eh bien, viens le faire ici.

\- Je...

\- Je possède une cuisine tout à fait fonctionnelle, et quand Anna sera arrivée, elle sera plus que ravie de t'aider."

Je devais bien avouer que j'étais plutôt tentée de travailler dans une cuisine probablement bien plus grande que celle du petit appartement que j'avais trouvé en revenant en France... Et d'avoir un coup de main d'Anna. Nous étions 7 filles d'un côté, et 6 garçons avaient répondu présents pour Charlie. Cela faisait quelques bouches à nourrir, et j'avais prévu les choses en grand.

"Bon. Tu me montres ta cuisine fonctionnelle, que j'aie une idée du matériel qu'il faudra que j'amène ?"

**oOoOoO****oOoOoO****oOoOoO****oOoOoO****oOoOoO****oOoOoO****oOoOoO**

Pas de grande surprise concernant le contenu de l'enveloppe, j'en conviens ! Cette fois, je vous laisse et vous souhaite une bonne semaine... La suite vendredi prochain ! :)


	5. Chapter 5 Shall we

**Hello tout le monde**

On ne change pas les bonnes habitudes, réponse à mes adorables reviewers !

**Emy:** Merci pour tes deux reviews ! Eh oui, encore une fois Wickham aura foutu la merde entre nos deux protagonistes... Heureusement, il est enterré désormais :). Place au week-end Darcy/Bennet ! Et merci à toi de prendre le temps de commenter ;)

**Jane:** Merci à toi de continuer de me donner ton avis, ça ne fait que me motiver ! Je devrais pouvoir tenir mon rythme de 2 chapitres par week-end je pense :)

Maintenant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous de ce chapitre qui termine la préparation des enterrements de vie des deux futurs époux...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chap 5 Shall we...**

**POV Will**

Observer Lizzie évoluer dans ma cuisine avait quelque chose de troublant ; et cela allait être probablement bien plus intense quand elle y préparerait le repas. La gorge serrée, je la regardai considérer avec un demi-sourire l'immense plan de travail en inox rutilant, et les divers robots qui semblaient neufs.

Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de l'inviter à passer non pas une, mais deux nuits chez moi ? Je ne pouvais même pas imaginer ce que j'allais ressentir à savoir qu'elle dormait dans une chambre voisine à la mienne. Probablement que moi, je ne dormirais pas énormément.

C'était donc à peu près la pire idée que j'aie eue depuis des lustres. Cela étant, je n'arrivais pas à ressentir autre chose qu'une satisfaction intense depuis qu'elle avait accepté.

"Wow. Beau matos." Fit-elle en effleurant les boutons de l'un des robots - ne me demandez pas à quoi il servait, ce n'était pas mon rayon.

Je haussai les épaules. Elle ouvrit le four, marcha jusqu'aux plaques de cuisson.

"Bon, tu as quoi en termes de saladiers et autres ustensiles ?"

Gêné, je me grattai la tête, essayant de rassembler mes esprits. _La cuisine, Will._

"Euh... Fouille dans les meubles. C'est Anna qui saurait te répondre.

\- Heureusement que c'est toi qui vis ici, et pas elle." Grommela-t-elle, ironique.

Elle commença à ouvrir consciencieusement chaque porte et chaque tiroir.

"Ok. Je ne devrais pas avoir besoin d'amener quoique ce soit, à part la partie comestible.

\- Si tu le souhaites, tu me donnes une liste et je fais livrer ce dont tu as besoin."

Elle me renvoya un regard blasé.

"Ne recommence pas, on en a débattu assez longtemps lundi dernier."

Je souris, vaincu. Sa fierté m'agaçait tout autant que je l'aimais.

"Bien, j'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas grand chose à apporter. C'est pas plus mal, je ne me suis pas énormément réapprovisionnée depuis mon retour.

\- Raison de plus pour que tu viennes tout préparer ici.

\- C'est tellement étrange, de rencontrer quelqu'un d'aussi têtu que je peux l'être."

Son sourire en coin me fit rire, et je détournai le regard. J'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir ri une seule fois en 18 mois, jusqu'à ce qu'elle apparaisse devant mon portail par une soirée de juin. Depuis, cela me prenait de plus en plus souvent.

"Je suppose que officiellement, tu n'es même pas au courant que je suis revenue de Nouvelle-Zélande ?" Reprit-elle.

Je m'appuyai contre le plan de travail, pensif.

"Ni Jane ni Charlie ne m'a dit quoi que ce soit, en effet. J'ai pourtant poussé le vice jusqu'à leur demander si tu serais de retour un peu avant le mariage, mais Charlie m'a simplement dit que tu serais là le jour J.

\- Dans leur tête, on s'est toujours plus ou moins détestés et quand je suis partie, ça a mis fin à tout semblant de relation entre nous.

\- Charlie a cessé de me parler de toi à partir du moment où il a appris que tu sortais avec Wickham."

Lizzie grimaça à ce souvenir.

"Puis vous avez rompu, et il m'a simplement appris que tu lui avais... Euh, que tu l'avais amené aux Urgences. Et ensuite, il m'a parlé de ton envol pour le bout du monde. Puis plus rien.

\- Eh bien, ils ne s'attendent effectivement pas à ce qu'on complote dans leur dos.

\- J'irais jusqu'à dire qu'ils ont l'air de se demander comment vont se passer nos retrouvailles, le jour J.

\- Ils vont tomber de haut quand ils nous trouveront côte à côte pour les tirer du lit dans une semaine."

Je ris à cette idée.

"A ce propos, comment est-on censés rentrer chez eux sans les réveiller ? Demandai-je.

\- J'ai une clé, et le code de leur alarme. Jane me les avait confiés quand je suis revenue en France, j'ai habité chez eux quelques jours.

\- Tu as toujours un coup d'avance, hein ?"

Son regard se fit soudain triste, et elle serra les bras contre sa poitrine.

"Pas toujours, non."

Le malaise qui s'installa me donna la chair de poule, alors que mes pensées revenaient un an et demi plus tôt. Lizzie parlait-elle de notre dispute, et du fait qu'elle était sortie avec Wickham ? Sur ce coup-là, effectivement, elle n'avait pas été clairvoyante. Même si je m'en sentais responsable, m'étant montré particulièrement maladroit et dur. Quelque part, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que si je n'avais pas été aussi con, ou si au moins j'avais tenté de donner quelques explications à Lizzie, elle n'aurait pas été se jeter dans les bras de ce type. Ce qu'à l'époque, j'avais vécu comme une claque.

Je relançai la conversation, voulant mettre fin à ce froid.

"Au fait, ça ne te dérange pas de dormir dans la chambre d'Anna, le week-end prochain ? Il n'y aura pas assez de chambres pour 13, il va falloir faire quelques duos et un groupe dans le salon.

\- Du tout. Dommage que Caroline ne vienne pas, je suppose qu'elle aurait été ravie de prendre cette place. Les Darcy sont-ils toujours sa chasse gardée ?"

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Elizabeth reprenait très vite du mordant.

"Nous ne l'avons jamais été. Tu as donc réussi à la maintenir à l'écart de la soirée d'enterrements ?

\- Pas exactement... Dans le sens où elle ne sait même pas qu'il y en a une. Vu qu'elle n'était pas disponible, j'ai pas voulu l'embêter avec le programme détaillé des réjouissances."

Je souris, déjà parce qu'Elizabeth avait le don de me faire sourire, et aussi parce que j'étais soulagé. Je n'avais hélas pas connu beaucoup de soirées avec Charlie sans sa sœur.

"Je t'avoue qu'à chaque fois que je débarque chez toi, je me demande si je vais la trouver. J'ai du mal à me souvenir de toi sans elle accrochée à tes basques. Reprit-elle en me considérant d'un air perplexe.

\- Serais-tu jalouse si c'était le cas, Lizzie ?" Me moquai-je en plantant mon regard dans le sien.

Elle plissa les yeux.

"Jalouse ? Non. Dépitée, je l'admets. Je dois reconnaître que _elle_, je ne suis absolument pas pressée de la revoir... mais peut-être a-t-elle changé, depuis le temps.

\- Pas d'un pli.

\- Aïe.

\- Et moi, tu étais pressée de me revoir ?"

La question avait franchi mes lèvres sans que je ne puisse la retenir, et je me figeai, incertain.

N'avais-je pas été un peu loin ?

Le regard de Lizzie se planta dans le mien, et j'essayai d'afficher un air taquin.

Elle finit par soupirer.

"J'étais surtout extrêmement nerveuse."

Je souris dans le vague. Je l'aurais été aussi, à sa place. Combien de fois, depuis l'annonce des fiançailles de Charlie et Jane, je m'étais demandé ce que je ressentirais en la revoyant ? J'avais moi-même été dans des états extrêmes de nervosité mêlée à l'impatience.

"Tu accepterais d'être... Ma cavalière, pour ce mariage ?"

Elle tressaillit, et plongea un regard stupéfait dans le mien, alors que mon cœur battait la chamade.

"Hein ? Mais Will... C'est un mariage, pas un bal. Tu n'as pas besoin de cavalière.

\- J'ai horreur de me pointer à un mariage seul. Pas toi ? On devient une cible à célibataires frustrés.

\- Oh. Eh bien, peut-être que tu y trouverais l'amour." Me taquina-t-elle.

Je la fixai un moment, me demandant ce que j'étais censé répondre à ça.

_Certainement pas le fond de ta pensée, Will._

"Je connais à peu près chaque invité de ce mariage, Lizzie. J'ai une idée bien précise sur la question."

Elle frémit, et se détourna.

"Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Si ça te fait plaisir. Je..."

Les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge, et elle fronça les sourcils, mais garda le silence.

"Je ne t'oblige à rien, tu sais. Ce n'est qu'une proposition, je ne serai pas vexé si tu la refuses." Fis-je d'une voix douce.

_Oh, si, tu le seras._

Elle soupira.

"Non, non, c'est juste que je ne vois pas en quoi ça consiste. Je veux dire, de toutes façons, en tant que témoins, on va passer une bonne partie de notre journée ensemble.

\- On y vient ensemble. Charlie et Jane nous placent ensemble sur leur plan de table - j'y ai jeté un œil, actuellement, ils ont opté pour nous mettre chacun d'un bout à l'autre de la même table. Et ça nous dispense de nous farcir de danser avec chaque célibataire désespéré et aviné que nous croiserons."

Lizzie sourit, le regard dans le vague.

"Ton idée me parait finalement pas si mauvaise. On leur annonce ça dimanche prochain, après la soirée d'enterrement ?"

J'acquiesçai, soulagé. Et le cœur bien plus léger...

**oOo**

Il était quinze heures quand Lizzie arriva devant chez moi, et je sentis mon cœur battre la chamade en entendant ses pneus crisser sur le gravier.

Je sortis alors qu'elle était déjà en train d'attraper deux énormes sacs de courses.

"Lizzie... Tu as dévalisé la supérette du coin ?" Fis-je en la débarrassant.

Le souffle court, elle se redressa, et pencha la tête vers les sacs... Qui pesaient facilement 10 kilos chacun.

"Ouais, ne cherche pas à y faire tes courses cette semaine, ils doivent se réapprovisionner."

Je souris en portant ses sacs à l'intérieur, alors qu'elle attrapait un paquet de 5 baguettes de campagne et fermait son coffre d'une main.

Habillée d'une tunique légère sur un short en toile blanche, les cheveux ramassés dans une queue de cheval approximative dont s'échappaient quelques mèches folles, elle était à couper le souffle. Je déposai ses sacs sur le plan de travail, et la regardai fouiller dedans.

"Je m'excuse de ne pas prendre le temps de taper la discute, mais je ne pensais pas passer autant de temps au supermarché. Y avait pas mal de monde pour un jour de semaine.

\- Tu aurais dû faire un drive... Anna n'arrivera pas avant trois heures, dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour t'aider.

\- J'aime vérifier ce que j'achète. Hmm, t'inquiète, je me suis fait un programme, ça va le faire."

Elle sortit une fiche manuscrite, et je ris. C'était une vraie manie, chez elle.

"Tiens, éventuellement, si tu veux bien, tu peux tout sortir des sacs et trier par type. Fit-elle.

\- Trier par type ?

\- Les légumes d'un côté, les pâtes à tarte de l'autre, les crèmes dans leur coin... Etc. Tu penses pouvoir, bien que la cuisine ne soit pas ton fort ?"

Je croisai son regard taquin, et fronçai les sourcils. Absolument personne n'osait me parler comme ça. Personne... Sauf Elizabeth Bennet.

L'amusement l'emporta, et je me mis à la tâche alors qu'elle se lavait les mains.

"Apéro dînatoire, ça te va ? Demanda-t-elle sans relever la tête.

\- J'imagine que ce n'était pas la saison des raclettes, alors ça ira."

Le torchon avec lequel elle venait de s'essuyer les mains m'arriva en pleine face, et je luttai pour réprimer les sentiments qui m'inondaient à la voir à la fois si détendue avec moi, et réactive à mes propos. Lizzie me lança un regard blasé avant d'attraper un couteau.

"Merci pour cette intervention, Will. Si tu as autre chose à faire, tu peux y aller, tu sais. Je devrais pouvoir gérer.

\- Tu me vires de ma propre cuisine, Lizzie ?

\- Quelque chose me dit que tu n'y as jamais passé plus de dix minutes d'affilée.

\- Je reconnais que cuisiner ne fait pas partie de mes talents.

\- Et du coup, tu te considères comme un homme accompli, ou pas ?"

Son ton moqueur attisa le feu qui brûlait déjà en moi, et je me rapprochai d'elle alors qu'elle déroulait une pâte feuilletée. Ma main frôla sa hanche alors que je me penchais sur son épaule.

"J'ai bien d'autres habiletés, Lizzie."

Elle frissonna violemment, les joues écarlates, et la satisfaction m'envahit. Faible consolation face à la frustration de ne pouvoir me permettre plus.

Dieu sait que je me souvenais parfaitement du goût de ses lèvres. Et j'aurais voulu découvrir celui de sa peau.

Les 2h30 qui suivirent passèrent à une vitesse folle, et Lizzie abattit un travail monstrueux. J'avais l'impression d'avoir à peine coupé - pardon, _détaillé_ \- trois carottes en bâtonnets qu'elle avait réalisé une montagne de toasts, feuilletés, tartes soleil et autres petits fours. Quand Anna arriva, le frigo était déjà plein à craquer, au point que les aliments qui craignaient le moins avaient été emballés et placés à la cave.

"Oh, grands dieux. Lizzie, tu penses vraiment qu'on va manger tout ça ?

\- Ton frère voulait bien une raclette, alors..."

Anna soupira en me lançant une œillade suspecte.

"Attends, tu es arrivée à quelle heure, Liz ?

\- Euh... Vers quinze heures, pourquoi ?

\- Et toi, Will, tu as passé tout ce temps en cuisine ?"

Je la fusillai du regard, et elle ne rajouta rien, l'air goguenard.

"Intéressant... Finit-elle par murmurer.

\- Je vais contrôler que j'ai bien rassemblé toutes les affaires pour demain." Grognai-je, mal à l'aise.

Et je sortis sous le regard inquisiteur de ma sœur.

**POV Lizzie**

Avec l'aide d'Anna, je terminai de tout préparer en l'espace d'une heure ; il était donc relativement tôt quand nous sortîmes de la cuisine, et je lui proposai de lui montrer les différents accessoires que j'avais préparés pour la journée de demain.

"Tu as réussi à réserver un cours de self-défense, aussi ?

\- Oui, le mec a accepté de nous mettre sur le créneau de 16 heures. C'est parfait pour boucler la journée avant de retrouver les mecs.

\- C'est génial. Spéléo à neuf heures, pique-nique dans le jardin botanique, escape-game à 14h30 et self-défense. Tu n'imagines pas comme j'ai hâte.

\- Tiens, voici les tee-shirts. J'ai tout pris en taille M, mais ils me paraissent bien grands...

\- Pas grave, on ne va pas faire un défilé de mode." S'extasia Anna en dépliant celui que je lui tendais.

Elle m'aida à tout remballer, et me montra sa chambre, me reprécisant qu'on la partagerait pour pouvoir loger tout le monde ; j'acceptai bien sûr de dormir avec elle dès le soir même pour ne pas avoir à changer les draps d'une autre chambre d'amis d'ici au lendemain.

Quand nous redescendîmes, Will était en train de réceptionner des pizzas.

"Tu sais qu'on aurait pu manger un des trucs préparés par Lizzie ? Elle en a fait trois fois trop. Se moqua gentiment Anna.

\- Non, ce soir, c'est moi qui me mets aux fourneaux." Répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

Je souris, amusée et troublée.

Je n'avais jamais vu Darcy aussi détendu. Le regard rieur, habillé décontracté - c'était probablement la première fois que je le voyais en tee-shirt, et non en chemise -, il plaisantait avec Anna et riait librement. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça possible deux ans plus tôt.

Alors que je me servais une part de pizza, il me tendit trois sachets d'huile pimentée, et je le regardai d'un air curieux.

"Un jour, j'ai commandé des pizzas pour une soirée avec Jane et Charlie. Jane a presque pleuré en racontant que tu manges tellement pimenté, qu'il est juste impossible de goûter une part dans ton assiette. Tu venais juste de partir pour la Nouvelle-Zélande, et elle était nostalgique."

Je fis la moue.

"Elle exagère.

\- La deuxième fois que je t'ai vue, tu as vidé la moitié d'une poivrière sur une pauvre assiette de riz.

-_ Tu _exagères."

Puis je tiquai.

"Tu te souviens de ça ?" Repris-je, répétant exactement les paroles qu'il m'avaient dite quelques semaines plus tôt quand nous reparlions de la notion de femme accomplie.

Il me fit un sourire énigmatique.

"Tu sais, Lizzie... C'est vrai qu'on ne s'est pas quittés en bons termes, mais je me souviens assez nettement de chacune de nos rencontres."

Je me sentis rougir, et détournai le regard, gênée. Puis j'ouvris le premier sachet d'huile pimentée, et le vidai entièrement sur ma part de pizza sous l'œil choqué d'Anna.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Prochain chapitre ? Les enterrements de vie des futurs époux, bien sûr ! Je devrais pouvoir le publier dimanche, je suis assez avancée pour ça !


	6. Chapter 6 Enterrements

**Bonjour à tous !**

Je ne vais pas blablater des heures, voici la suite du week-end enterrement de vie ! Bonne lecture

Merci à chacun(e) de mes reviewers prenant la peine de me laisser un petit mot ! :)

**Niagara :** Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant ;)

**Jane :** Hé oui, ils ne pouvaient pas rester beaucoup plus longtemps à "se détester" ces deux-là... Mais ça n'empêche pas une certaine jeune fille de se montrer piquante !

**Emy :** Merci beaucoup ! Faut dire pour cette fic je suis tellement inspirée que les scènes se déroulent dans ma tête :p, je suis ravie si j'arrive à les retranscrire !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chap 6 Enterrements**

**POV Lizzie**

04h57. Seule, dans l'immense cuisine de Fitzwilliam Darcy, je finissais ma deuxième tasse de café.

Si je n'avais pas eu trop de mal à me lever, ce n'était absolument pas le cas de mes hôtes. Anna avait grommelé et s'était rendormie après que son réveil eut sonné, et j'avais eu le temps de prendre une douche et de descendre déjeuner sans croiser son frère.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit, et Will entra, l'air de marcher en mode pilote automatique. Un instant, je fus presque déçue de ne pas le trouver cheveux ébouriffés, mais évidemment Fitzwilliam Darcy était de cette trempe d'homme qui paraissait déjà impeccable dès le saut du lit. Seul détail inhabituel, une barbe naissante assombrissait ses joues.

Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

Nos regards se croisèrent, et il soupira en s'asseyant en face de moi.

"Bien dormi ? Tentai-je.

\- Pas vraiment.

\- L'excitation de la journée à venir ?

\- On va dire ça." Grogna-t-il d'un ton hésitant.

Son regard insondable me survola avant de se fixer vers la fenêtre. Je fis la moue.

Lui qui n'était déjà pas de nature bavarde, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça puisse être pire. Eh bien, ça pouvait visiblement l'être, le matin.

"Comment tu fais pour être aussi fraîche à cette heure-là ? Reprit-il malgré tout.

\- Douche et petit déjeuner." Répondis-je en poussant vers lui des morceaux des baguettes que j'avais ramenées la veille.

Je me levai pour lui servir une tasse de café.

"Il est cinq heures, Lizzie, personne ne peut manger à cette heure-là." Grogna-t-il.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

"Sérieusement ? Oh, Seigneur. Si j'avais su que les Darcy étaient ce genre de chochottes. Mange, la journée va être longue."

Son regard glissa sur moi alors que je lui tendais le café ; habillée d'un simple short en coton et débardeur unis, je me sentais quasiment nue. Lui, au moins, avait remis ses affaires de la veille... J'aurais dû en faire autant.

"Tu comptes y aller en pyjama ?" Grogna-t-il en buvant une gorgée de café. "Outch, c'est corsé.

\- Il faut au moins ça, tu as une tête de déterré. J'attendais qu'Anna se lève pour retourner chercher mes affaires. Pourquoi, tu comptes remettre tes affaires de la veille, toi ?" Répliquai-je avec aplomb pour masquer mon trouble.

Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens, et mon cœur loupa un battement. Son regard était désormais bien plus intense, presque dangereux. A cet instant précis, je ne me sentais absolument pas en position de force pour le taquiner.

\- 'Jour." Nous interrompit la voix d'Anna.

L'air aussi peu réveillé que son frère, elle s'affala sur une chaise, et je soufflai de soulagement. De bonne grâce, je lui servis une nouvelle tasse de café.

"Tu crois vraiment que je vais avaler quelque chose à cette heure ? Geignit-elle.

\- Oh que oui. On va à peine avoir le temps de laisser Jane s'habiller et manger quelque chose, il faudra se mettre en route. Le gouffre est à une heure de voiture.

\- Liz, il est cinq heures ! Comment tu fais pour avoir faim ?

\- L'habitude de me faire réveiller à 1 heure du mat' pour aller aider une vache à mettre bas ou recevoir un chien qui vient de faire une crise d'épilepsie et son maître paniqué. Les émotions, ça creuse. Mange, je ne tiens pas à avoir une crise d'hypoglycémie sur la conscience.

\- Psychopathe. Grinça-t-elle.

\- La flatterie ne te mènera à rien, chantonnai-je.

\- Laisse tomber, Anna. Lizzie est plus têtue que nous deux réunis, à cette heure-là." Intervint Will, qui avait détourné son regard de moi.

Ils attrapèrent chacun un morceau de pain ; c'était fou comme ils se ressemblaient, par moments. Plus dans leurs attitudes que physiquement. Je souris, victorieuse, et me dirigeai vers la porte.

"Je vais finir de me préparer !

\- Vêtements de sport, donc ?

\- Oui, et prévois des affaires de rechange, au cas où tu tomberais dans un lac souterrain. Me moquai-je.

\- Psychopathe." Souffla-t-elle de nouveau en beurrant sa tartine.

**oOo**

A 05h37, soit avec déjà sept minutes de retard, presque tout le monde était arrivé dans la cour de Darcy, et c'était la cohue.

"Bon, les filles, nous sommes sept, il faut deux voitures. Je prends la mienne, qui est la deuxième ?" Lançai-je à l'assemblée.

Charlotte se désigna, et Will grogna en regardant sa montre.

"De notre côté, Alex est le deuxième pilote, et c'est le seul à ne pas être encore..."

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une Audi arriva, un peu trop vite, et freina brusquement.

Un homme qui devait mesurer un bon mètre 95 s'en extirpa, et je souris en le reconnaissant. Le cousin de Charlie.

"Alex !" M'écriai-je en levant les bras.

Le dénommé se tourna vers moi, et son sourire s'élargit.

"Lizzie ! Alors, revenue de ton pays de sauvages ?"

Il se précipita pour me serrer dans ses bras, me soulevant du sol.

"Ce ne sont pas des... Argh, Alex, laisse-moi respirer !"

Il me reposa, et je surpris le regard inquisiteur de Will posé sur nous.

"Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton légèrement sombre.

\- J'ai eu l'occasion de faire quelques soirées avec Charles et Jane, et quelques personnes dont Alex. Lui expliquai-je.

\- Principalement dans le mois qui a précédé son départ. Lizzie est ma casse-couilles préférée."

Il assortit sa déclaration d'une grande claque dans mon dos, et je sentis l'air quitter mes poumons. Je repris mon souffle comme je pus.

"Orchidoclaste." Sifflai-je. "Je préfère le terme orchidoclaste.

\- En fait, tu as un truc avec les insultes que personne ne comprend." Commenta Anna en passant à côté de moi pour saluer Alex.

Celui-ci se calma instantanément, et une étrange impression m'envahit quand leurs regards se croisèrent.

D'un coup, l'un comme l'autre semblaient plus calmes, quoiqu'ils ne laissent passer aucune autre émotion.

_Intéressant..._

Je souris alors que Will attrapait Alex par l'épaule et lui rappelait qu'ils étaient censés être partis depuis 10 minutes, et tout le monde monta en voiture.

Vingt-cinq minutes plus tard, nous étions garés au bord de la propriété de Charlie et Jane.

"Comment on s'y prend ? Me murmura Will, alors que nous approchions de la porte d'entrée.

\- Honnêtement, j'ai pas envie de prendre le risque de débarquer dans leur chambre et d'en trouver un des deux à poil. On rentre et on fait un peu de bruit, assez pour qu'ils se lèvent en pensant à un cambriolage ?

\- On serait aux États-Unis, ce serait une très mauvaise idée, Lizzie.

\- On est en France, et je n'imagine pas Charlie planquer un flingue sous son oreiller. Jane, encore moins."

Will secoua la tête, et me fit signe de passer pour ouvrir la porte et désactiver l'alarme.

A 06h24, je grattais à la porte de la chambre des fiancés, avant de reculer en courant dans le couloir pour me planquer dans une autre pièce. Le bras de Will m'attrapa par la taille et sa main se plaqua sur ma bouche pour étouffer mon hilarité.

Serrée contre lui, je pris soudain conscience de la force qui émanait de son corps, et mon sang se mit à bouillonner.

"Bordel, je te dis qu'il y a quelqu'un dans la maison, lève-toi !"

La voix de Jane, paniquée, s'éleva, et je dus enfouir ma tête dans l'épaule de Darcy pour ne pas exploser de rire. Lui-même se pinçait le nez, tremblant pour se contenir. Au passage, je ne pus m'empêcher de noter qu'il sentait vraiment bon.

Un vacarme se fit entendre, et Charlie sortit de la chambre. Habillé d'un tee-shirt et d'un caleçon, ouf.

"Il y a quelqu'un ?" Demanda-t-il.

Tout le monde retint son souffle, et il se retourna vers la chambre.

"Mais non, Jane, il n'y..."

A ce moment-là, Alex prit les choses en main et se jeta sur son cousin pour le ceinturer et l'entraîner vers la pièce principale, alors que Jane se mettait à hurler.

Je me dégageai de l'étreinte de Will et accourus dans la chambre, suivie des autres filles, afin de ne pas la laisser paniquer trop longtemps.

"Surpriiiiise !" Hurlai-je en sautant sur son lit.

Son regard stupéfait se posa sur moi, et elle cria une dernière fois avant de s'étrangler.

"Oh mon Dieu ! Lizzie ! Anna, Charlotte, et... Oh mon Dieu, vous n'avez pas fait ça ?"

Et elle éclata de rire, alors que je lui passais son tee-shirt thématique sur la tête.

"Debout. Tu vas à la douche, tu grignotes un truc, et on t'enlève pour la journée.

\- Mais Charlie...

\- Il n'est pas mieux loti que toi, ses amis s'occupent de lui.

\- Vous êtes complètement folles, les filles."

**POV Will**

La matinée passa à une vitesse folle. Lizzie avait eu raison d'insister pour qu'on aille très tôt déloger Charlie et Jane, parce que le temps qu'ils se préparent chacun de leur côté et qu'on se rende à la première animation - de mon côté, un simulacre de safari photo organisé dans un musée d'histoire naturelle -, nous étions presque en retard.

Vers 13 heures, alors que nous déjeunions entre hommes à la terrasse d'une brasserie - soyons honnête, c'était en soit une activité originale pour Charlie et moi, habitués des grands restaurants -, Charlie me prit à part entre le plat et le dessert.

"Je ne te remercierai jamais assez d'avoir organisé ça, Will. Je ne m'étais pas autant amusé depuis bien longtemps.

\- Jane est si ennuyeuse que ça ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Mais on se connaît trop pour réussir à se surprendre encore autant. Sourit-il.

\- Tu peux remercier Lizzie, au fond. A la base, je pensais que tu ne voulais vraiment pas de ce genre de trucs."

Son regard se planta sur moi, et je compris que je venais de me griller. Je fermai les yeux, me remémorant la façon dont j'avais tenu son corps chaud contre le mien, le matin même, alors que nous nous introduisions chez Charlie. La douceur de sa peau, ses cheveux chatouillant mon cou.

"C'est justement là que je voulais en venir. Ça fait longtemps que vous vous voyez dans notre dos ?"

Je rouvris les yeux pour croiser le regard intense de mon ami.

"On ne se voit pas dans le dos de qui que ce soit." Grognai-je. "Lizzie m'a contacté il y a un mois pour qu'on organise vos enterrements de vie.

\- Contacté ? Répéta-t-il d'un ton perplexe.

\- On a beaucoup échangé par SMS." Mentis-je.

Quoique, ce n'était pas un mensonge. Nous avions effectivement _beaucoup_ échangé par SMS. Je faisais juste une vague omission.

"Hmm. Et... Will. Ça va, toi ?"

Je fronçai les sourcils, alors que l'expression de mon ami s'était chargée d'inquiétude.

"Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Ne fais pas l'innocent. Tu étais raide dingue de cette fille, avant qu'elle ne parte."

Je soupirai, détournant le regard.

"C'était il y a une éternité, Charlie. De l'eau a coulé sous les ponts.

\- Je vois. Tu l'aimes encore.

\- Plus qu'avant.

\- Et elle ?

\- Elle... Je pense qu'elle me déteste moins."

Compréhensif, Charlie posa sa main sur mon épaule et la serra brièvement. Je ne lui avais jamais parlé de ce qui s'était passé entre Lizzie et moi, le soir du Réveillon. Il m'avait simplement vu l'entraîner à ma suite pour lui parler, puis disparaître complètement de la soirée. Et quand il m'avait demandé ce qui s'était passé, le lendemain, je lui avais dit que j'avais voulu éviter à Lizzie de faire l'erreur de sortir avec Wickham... Et que ça c'était mal passé.

Charlie ne savait pas non plus le fond de l'histoire, avec Wickham. Comment aurais-je pu lui raconter sans rentrer dans des détails qui ne concernaient qu'Anna ? Alors, il n'avait pas vraiment pris la mesure du problème, et m'avait simplement traité d'idiot quand j'avais refusé d'expliquer mon comportement.

"Les desserts arrivent, Monsieur le futur marié. Dépêche-toi, l'après-midi va être riche en émotions. Repris-je en revenant à la réalité.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as préparé ?

\- Quelque chose qui va te faire prendre de la hauteur."

**oOoOoO****oOoOoO****oOoOoO****oOoOoO****oOoOoO****oOoOoO****oOoOoO**

Chapitre plutôt court, je l'admets (c'est aussi pour ça que j'ai pu le finaliser assez tôt pour poster cette semaine !). Mais si je tiens bien mon rythme, vous devriez avoir la fic en entier pour la fin de l'année ;)

Suite des enterrements de vie... Le week-end prochain ! Bonne semaine en attendant :)


	7. Chapter 7 Première soirée

**Bonjour à tous !**

Voici la suite des enterrements de vie... A savoir, la soirée commune !

Au passage, certains ont relevé l'arrivée d'un nouveau personnage dans cette fic, Alex. Dans ma tête, Alex est l'équivalent du colonel Fitzwilliam, personnage discret de l'oeuvre originale mais pour lequel j'ai une grande sympathie !

Avant de vous laisser à votre lecture... Remerciements à mes reviewers guest !

**Emy :** Honnêtement je ne vais pas jouer le suspense... Je n'ai pas prévu de telles explications entre les amis dans cette fic. Maintenant, si c'est quelque chose qui t'intéresserait, n'hésite pas à me lancer le défi, on verra si je le relève ;)

**Jane :** Bien vu pour Alex ;-D il restera très secondaire, mais il a sa petite influence sur nos deux protagonistes :)

**oOoOoO****oOoOoO****oOoOoO****oOoOoO****oOoOoO****oOoOoO****oOoOoO****oOoOoO**

**Chap 7 Première soirée depuis longtemps**

**POV Will**

Il avait été convenu que nous nous retrouverions tous chez moi, à l'issue de la journée d'enterrements de vie. L'équipe des garçons fut la première sur place.

"Mec, c'était complètement fou ! Quelle journée !" S'exclama Alex, alors que nous sortions plusieurs tables et fauteuils de jardin sur la terrasse.

Il avait fait particulièrement chaud en ce début juillet, et nous avions décidé de manger dehors.

"Tu as été incroyable, Will. Je n'en doutais pas, mais tu es le meilleur ami, et témoin, du monde."

Je souris, et tournai la tête quand deux voitures arrivèrent dans l'allée - j'avais laissé les grilles de mon domaine ouvertes sachant que cela ne tarderait pas.

"J'ai refermé derrière nous, frérot !" Chantonna Anna en s'extirpant de la voiture de Lizzie.

Cette dernière sortit aussi, et nos regards se croisèrent un bref instant.

A l'instar des autres filles, elle portait un tee-shirt portant la mention "J'peux pas, j'ai EVJF". Cependant, elle l'avait noué comme elle pouvait au niveau de sa taille, gênée par le fait qu'il était trop grand. Anna en avait d'ailleurs fait autant ; je n'étais pas surpris outre mesure qu'elle reproduise les gestes de Lizzie. J'avais bien saisi à quel point elle l'admirait.

_Décidément, aucun Darcy n'est capable de résister à Elizabeth Bennet._

Lizzie se détourna pour aller embrasser Charlie, qui la serra dans ses bras.

"Lizzie, drôle de cachottière ! C'est pour ça qu'on ne t'a quasiment pas vue depuis ton retour !"

Elle haussa les épaules, un demi-sourire au coin des lèvres. Jane vint l'enlacer.

"Je n'en reviens pas. Alors, tu as fait la paix avec Will, et vous avez organisé ça tous les deux ?"

Soudain, j'eus l'impression que toutes les personnes présentes s'arrêtaient de discuter et tendaient l'oreille. Pourtant, plus de la moitié d'entre elles n'étaient pas vraiment au courant de mon passif avec Lizzie.

"Qui te dit qu'on s'est organisés ensemble ?" Lâcha Lizzie d'un ton neutre, presque froid.

Je haussai un sourcil, me demandant où elle voulait en venir.

"Lizzie, vous avez bien dû échanger pour tout préparer ! Insista Jane.

\- Alors, tu ne vas pas le croire, mais en fait, il se trouve qu'on s'est retrouvés devant votre portail comme deux cons ce matin. On avait tout prévu chacun de notre côté, et par un hasard total il s'est trouvé que nous avions choisi la même date.

\- Et la même heure, donc. C'est dingue. Commenta Jane, pas dupe du tout.

\- N'est-ce pas ? Assura Lizzie.

\- Nan, sérieux ? C'était un pur hasard ?" Questionna Alex, tombant des nues.

Jane leva les yeux au ciel, et Lizzie éclata de rire, alors que Charlie donna une claque à l'arrière du crâne de son cousin.

"T'es con ou quoi ? Bien sûr qu'ils ont tout planifié ensemble.

\- Merde, Lizzie, comment t'arrives à garder ton sérieux en disant autant de conneries ?"

L'intéressée tira la langue à Alex.

"Les femmes savent simuler." Se moqua Charlotte.

L'équipe des filles se frappa dans les mains, alors que Jane sermonnait sans y croire son amie.

"Ça, c'est parce que vous n'avez pas eu la chance de m'avoir dans votre lit." Sourcilla Alex.

Je m'intéressai particulièrement à la réaction de Lizzie, qui se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Rien à apprendre de ce côté là.

Je devais reconnaître que j'avais été piqué d'une pointe de jalousie en découvrant que non seulement elle connaissait Alex, mais qu'en plus ils s'appréciaient mutuellement. Alex était un homme enjoué, extrêmement agréable et qui ne peinait pas à se faire des amis... Ou plus, si affinités.

Pour autant, je n'avais pas le sentiment qu'il y avait plus qu'une franche amitié entre Lizzie et lui. Mais je préférais rester méfiant. J'avais déjà connu la douleur de voir Lizzie en préférer un autre à moi, et bien qu'Alex n'ait rien en commun avec Wickham, je n'avais pas envie de revivre cette expérience.

Une heure plus tard, nous étions tous attablés autour de l'abondance de nourriture qu'avait préparé Lizzie ; au final, à en juger par les plats qui se vidaient les uns à la suite des autres, elle n'avait pas tant exagéré que ça sur les quantités.

Jane et Charlie étaient assis collés l'un à l'autre sur un fauteuil de jardin ; Lizzie se tenait à leur droite, et moi à leur gauche.

"Alors comme ça, vous arrivez à vous supporter, maintenant ?" Lâcha Jane, alors que le reste du groupe était occupé à boire et rire, et que nous nous retrouvions à quatre comme dans une bulle.

Lizzie me lança un bref regard, puis revint à sa sœur.

"On a fait un pacte. On s'efforce d'être amis jusqu'à votre mariage."

Ses mots, associés à son ton neutre, me serrèrent le cœur ; et pourtant, je savais qu'elle ne les pensait pas.

_Elle ne les pense pas, n'est-ce pas ?_

Non. J'avais bien senti le rapprochement qui s'étaient opéré entre nous en quelques semaines, et le fait que son regard était plus chaleureux quand elle le posait sur moi. La façon dont elle me renvoyait mes piques non plus sur la défensive, mais avec complicité.

Mais j'en avais marre de cette situation trouble.

J'avais envie qu'on franchisse les limites de cette amitié dont je n'avais jamais vraiment voulu.

J'avais envie d'entrer pour de bon dans la vie de Lizzie, et qu'elle ne me repousse pas.

Et j'avais envie que le monde entier sache à quel point je tenais à elle.

Accessoirement, j'avais envie que ce soir, elle ne partage pas le lit d'Anna, mais le mien.

"Vous vous efforcez, hein ?" Reprit Jane, et je compris à son ton qu'elle avait une idée bien différente derrière la tête.

Après tout, elle connaissait Lizzie depuis toujours, et je savais qu'elles étaient extrêmement proches. A vrai dire, si je voulais me renseigner sur elle, j'avais tout intérêt à poser mes questions à Jane.

"Tu n'imagines pas comme c'est difficile." Lâchai-je en fixant Lizzie droit dans les yeux.

Elle soutint mon regard, un sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres.

"C'est vraiment parce que c'est vous. Et dès que votre mariage est passé...

\- On laisse tomber. Complétai-je dans un souffle.

\- Ah, et puisque tu amènes la question, on a décidé de pousser le vice jusqu'à venir ensemble à votre mariage. Ajouta Lizzie en détournant son regard vers Jane.

\- Venir... Quoi ? Lizzie, es-tu en train de me dire que vous _êtes_ ensemble ?"

Lizzie tressaillit, et elle se recula imperceptiblement dans sa chaise.

"Quoi ? Non ! Will et moi avons juste décidé que ce serait plus pratique, ça s'arrête là."

J'aurais pu être vexé par son ton véhément, si ses joues ne s'étaient pas colorées légèrement. Mon cœur loupa un battement.

Se pouvait-il que l'idée ne lui déplaise plus tant que ça ? C'était tellement difficile de lire entre ses lignes.

"Donc, on vous met ensemble sur le plan de table ?" Intervint Charlie, pour une fois, plus perspicace que Jane.

Probablement du fait de notre conversation au déjeuner.

"Si ça vous va. Fit Lizzie en haussant les épaules.

\- Honnêtement, c'est ce qu'on a toujours voulu faire, mais on avait peur qu'il y ait un mort avant la fin de la soirée.

\- Je sais me tenir, Jane, répliqua sa sœur en la fusillant du regard.

\- Hey, pourquoi ce serait forcément moi, le mort ? Intervins-je.

\- Parce que Lizzie est une casse-couiiiiiilles !" Beugla Alex, se jetant sur la concernée en lui enserrant le cou d'un bras.

La bulle était rompue ; d'un coup, l'ambiance de la soirée s'imposa de nouveau à moi, alors que les rires fusaient de partout et que, déterminée à ne pas se laisser faire, Lizzie donnait des coups de coude dans les côtes du cousin de Charlie.

"Aïe ! Finit par crier celui-ci en la lâchant.

\- N'oublie pas qu'on sort d'un stage de self-défense. Commenta Anna en venant écraser le pied d'Alex.

\- Bande de tarées. Y a plus de femmes.

\- Alerte machoooo ! Cria Jane.

\- Ouais, vous auriez mieux fait de faire un stage de couture, non mais.

\- Alex ! S'insurgea Charlie.

\- Fais gaffe mec, tu vas te faire bouffer !

\- C'est déjà Jane qui porte la culotte." S'esclaffa Fred, un ami de Charlie.

Jane secoua la tête, dépitée.

"Et au fait, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, vous ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Pendant que vous vous enfonciez dans les méandres de la Terre... d'ailleurs, Lizzie, j'apprécie le parallèle avec l'enterrement de vie. Vous êtes descendues à combien ? 100 mètres ?

\- 112.

\- Tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié, quand tu enterres. Bref, pendant ce temps, Charlie avait une liste d'animaux à photographier dans leur habitat naturel...

\- Au muséum d'Histoire naturelle. Précisai-je.

\- Moui, pareil, puisqu'il s'agissait de cadavres.

\- D'animaux empaillés.

\- Arrête de m'interrompre !" Protesta Alex. "Ensuite, nous avons tous été sauter en parachute.

\- Wow. Rien que ça. Commenta Lizzie, amusée.

\- C'était mon rêve. Sourit Charlie.

\- Et on saisit bien le parallèle avec le grand saut, le mariage, tout ça." Répliqua-t-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je lui souris en retour, et haussai les épaules.

"Et tu as survécu, mon cœur ? Se moqua Jane.

\- J'ai bien cru que j'allais lâcher, au moment où je me suis retrouvé les jambes dans le vide. Fit Charlie, théâtral.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on avait prévu les enterrements de vie un mois avant votre mariage." Répliqua Lizzie, pince sans rire. "Si ton parachute ne s'était pas ouvert, on aurait eu le temps d'annuler le traiteur."

Il grimaça, et je levai un sourcil.

"Tu pensais vraiment que Charlie était en danger avec moi, Lizzie ?

\- J'ai beaucoup de mal à te faire confiance." Rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Je la défiai du regard quelques instants.

_Très bien, Elizabeth, très bien..._

"Qu'est-ce que tu bois ?" Nous interrompit Alex, attrapant le verre de Lizzie pour le renifler. "Pouah, du jus d'orange ? Tu vas rouiller, vieille.

\- C'est l'eau dans ton Ricard* qui va te faire rouiller, gros.

\- Tu parles, il y a plus de Ricard* que d'eau dans les verres d'Alex. Lâcha Charlie.

\- Méfie-toi, Will. Et quand Alex sera parti, demain matin, pense à vérifier chacune de tes plantes. Me prévint Jane en fusillant Alex du regard.

\- Pourquoi ? M'étonnai-je.

\- La dernière fois que j'ai fait la fête avec eux, Alex s'est tellement mis mal qu'il a vomi dans le pot d'une orchidée de Jane, m'apprit Lizzie.

\- Eurk.

\- J'ai dû la jeter ! Grogna Jane.

\- Je t'en ai racheté une plus grande...

\- Ça fait un pot plus grand, pour la prochaine fois que ça te prendra." Rit Charlie, visiblement pas traumatisé par le souvenir.

Je grimaçai, et m'inquiétai vaguement de l'état dans lequel se trouverait ma maison le lendemain.

Une heure plus tard, une nuit noire était tombée, et tout le monde était rentré, frigorifié. Trois filles avaient déjà décidé d'aller se coucher, pendant que Fred et un autre ami de Charlie cuvaient dans un coin.

Soudain conscient de l'absence de Lizzie dans la pièce, je me mis à la chercher. Je la trouvai dix minutes plus tard, sur le balcon ; seule, elle était assise à cheval sur la balustrade.

"Tu n'as pas peur de tomber ?" Fis-je en m'approchant d'elle.

Elle me jeta un bref coup d'œil.

"Je ne suis pas bourrée, ni suicidaire, t'inquiète.

\- Au fait, on se revoit, avant le mariage ?

\- Il n'y a pas besoin. On a tout préparé.

\- Il nous reste quelques détails à régler...

\- C'est vrai. Je pensais le faire par mail, mais si tu préfères... Il ne nous reste que trois week-ends, et je suis de garde le prochain, et dans trois semaines."

Je soupirai, déprimé.

"Quant à moi, je suis en déplacement professionnel pendant 10 jours, dans deux semaines.

\- Donc on fera par mail. Ça ira, va."

Je ne doutais pas du fait que ça ne nous empêcherait pas de régler les derniers détails. Non, bien entendu... Mais j'étais déçu.

\- Tu..."

Je m'interrompis.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire.

Je voulais désespérément établir un dialogue entre nous, mais les mots ne venaient pas.

Et puis, je remarquai les bleus sur ses avant-bras.

"Elizabeth ! Tu t'es fait mal ?"

Je saisis un de ses poignets, et effleurai les ecchymoses ; elle tressaillit, et voulut reprendre son bras, mais je le gardai.

"La self-défense. J'ai servi d'agresseur un certain nombre de fois, et je marque vite. Je n'ai pas mal, Will."

Je plantai mon regard dans le sien ; soudain, une fine chair de poule recouvrit sa peau, et je la lâchai.

"Tu as froid. Je peux te prêter un pull, si tu le souhaites."

Le regard de Lizzie se teinta d'une lueur sombre, et elle fit basculer sa jambe sur le balcon pour redescendre de la balustrade et s'appuyer contre.

"Non merci, Will. La dernière fois que tu m'as prêté un vêtement, ça s'est plutôt mal terminé entre nous.

\- Ce n'était pas à cause du vêtement. Soufflai-je.

\- Certes."

Elle détourna le regard, la mâchoire contractée, et mon cœur cogna lourdement dans ma poitrine.

D'un coup, elle avait mis une grande distance entre nous. Pourquoi ? Pendant tout ce mois, j'avais senti notre relation évoluer dans le bon sens ; et à cet instant précis, j'eus l'impression de revenir 19 mois en arrière, quand elle m'avait vertement repoussé après que je lui aie avoué mes sentiments.

Et cela eut le don de m'irriter.

"On n'est donc vraiment amis que jusqu'au mariage, c'est ça ?" Lâchai-je, amer.

Elle me lança un regard... Peiné.

"Si c'est ce que tu souhaites...

\- Tu sais bien que non.

\- Non, je n'en sais rien, Will !"

Son cri me fit sursauter, et je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens, qui reflétaient une profonde détresse.

"On n'a jamais vraiment crevé l'abcès après cette soirée du Réveillon." Souffla-t-elle, comme vaincue. "Will, aujourd'hui, j'ai conscience que je n'ai pas été très attentive. Je t'ai probablement blessé en ne cherchant même pas à écouter tes raisons, et...

\- C'est bon, Lizzie. Oublions ça. Mes sentiments n'étaient pas partagés, c'est la vie, point.

\- Tes sentiments ? Je te parle de Wickham. Du fait que tu as cherché à me prévenir, et que je t'ai envoyé chier au lieu de me méfier."

Choqué, je me figeai. Le souffle court, elle reprit la parole.

"Tes sentiments, Will... Certes, je n'aurais probablement pas dû m'énerver ainsi, ce soir-là. Mais honnêtement, tu me referais la même déclaration ce soir, exactement la même, je crois bien que je t'en collerais une. Même le jour de notre rencontre, je ne me suis pas sentie aussi rabaissée que quand tu m'as sorti m'aimer contre ton gré."

Sa voix se cassa, et j'eus le sentiment que mon cœur en faisait de même, alors que je saisissais enfin à quel point j'avais pu être maladroit, 19 mois plus tôt.

_Oh, Lizzie..._

Mais avant que j'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle se détourna, et essuya une larme au coin de son œil.

"Bref. Ça n'a plus d'importance. Il est temps qu'on laisse le passé au passé... Nous ne sommes plus les mêmes. Bien sûr qu'en ce qui me concerne, je te considérerai encore comme un ami passé le mariage. Je t'apprécie... _De bon gré_."

Son regard noir me riva sur place, et je peinai à déglutir. Je savais que j'aurais dû saisir cette occasion de m'expliquer. M'excuser. Réitérer l'aveu de mes sentiments...

Ou était-ce trop tôt ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir à la question ; la porte du balcon s'ouvrit, et Anna passa la tête à l'extérieur.

"Hé, Liz. Je suis morte, merci le lever matinal. Je vais me coucher, mais n'hésite pas à me rejoindre plus tard, je ne pense pas que tu parviendras à me réveiller !

\- Non, c'est ok, Anna. Je suis à plat aussi. Bonne nuit... Will."

Et elle s'en alla ainsi, me laissant plus désemparé que jamais.

Anna me lança un long regard, comprenant qu'elle était intervenue au mauvais moment.

"Tu vas tourner autour du pot encore longtemps, Will ?

\- Tu n'as absolument aucune idée de notre situation, Anna. M'agaçai-je.

\- C'est vrai. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous avant que je ne rencontre Lizzie il y a un mois. Je la connais trop peu pour savoir ce qu'elle ressent vraiment pour toi, je ne te mentirai pas. En revanche... Toi, je te connais mieux que personne. Tu es amoureux, ça crève les yeux. Et si tu attends qu'elle se casse à nouveau pour te rendre compte que tu aurais dû lui parler, je trouve ça triste. Bonne nuit."

La porte se referma, et je poussai un profond soupir, déprimé.

**oOoOoO****oOoOoO****oOoOoO****oOoOoO****oOoOoO****oOoOoO****oOoOoO**

_*L'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé !_

Hurlez si vous le souhaitez, mais n'assassinez pas la pauvre Anna pour les avoir interrompus ! Prochain chapitre... Le mariage !


	8. Chapter 8 Premiers regards

**Bonjour à tous !**

Le grand jour commence pour Jane et Charlie... Mais avant les réjouissances, réponse à vos reviews !

**Jane :** Non ne t'inquiète pas, vu que j'ai opté pour une fic courte il n'y aura pas plus de mauvaise nouvelle que ça ;). Et effectivement, avec la fin des préparatifs la relation de Will et Lizzie a pris un coup de froid... Est-ce que le mariage arrivera à les rapprocher ? :D

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chap 8 Premiers regards**

**POV Lizzie**

"Mon Dieu, mon Dieu, mon Dieu, Lizzie, je vais me marier !"

L'esthéticienne serra les mâchoires, se retenant de répéter pour la cinquième fois à Jane de ne pas trop bouger pendant le maquillage.

"Je sais, Jane." Fis-je, blasée. "Tu devrais arrêter de parler quelques secondes, ce sera plus pratique pour te faire les lèvres."

La professionnelle me lança un regard empli de reconnaissance, alors que ma sœur se taisait enfin.

Je jetai un œil à ma montre. Il avait fallu 2 heures pour la coiffure de Jane - heureusement, un autre coiffeur s'était occupé de la mienne en parallèle -, et cela faisait 30 minutes que Jane était au maquillage. Dans trois quarts d'heure, elle devait être chez Will où il était prévu qu'elle et Charlie s'habillent, chacun de leur côté, puis se retrouvent pour faire des photos de couple dans le parc de Darcy.

Will...

Un mois que je ne l'avais pas vu. Depuis le lendemain des enterrements de vie. Le dimanche, nous n'avions pas eu l'occasion de discuter, pris comme nous l'étions par le nettoyage des restes de la soirée, aidés par les cinq bonnes âmes qui étaient restées. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas eu trop de dégâts. Charlie et Jane avaient ensuite tenu à rester, et j'étais partie, complètement épuisée.

Pourtant, j'en avais été frustrée. J'avais l'impression que nous avions laissé un dialogue en suspens, et je n'aimais pas ça.

Le souvenir de notre dernière discussion, sur le balcon, m'arriva en pleine face. Désemparée, j'avais presque admis mes sentiments pour lui. _Presque_. Je l'aurais sans doute fait, si il n'était pas resté si impassible... Figé. Je ne savais pas si il avait compris. Mais son silence m'avait torturée. Qu'avais-je bien pu espérer ? Comme je lui avais dit, nous avions tous les deux changé... Et je savais que ses sentiments s'étaient éteints un matin de premier de l'An.

Pour autant, les choses n'étaient pas claires entre nous... Et encore une fois : je n'aimais pas ça.

A peine avions-nous échangé quelques mails ou SMS très neutres pendant ce mois, pour terminer de régler les détails de la soirée de mariage. Et convenir que j'amenais Jane chez lui pour la fin des préparatifs, à 11 heures au plus tard.

Ma nervosité était palpable quand je m'installai derrière mon volant, Jane toujours excitée - mais coiffée et maquillée - à mes côtés.

A 11 heures tapantes, je sonnais à l'interphone des Darcy, et ce fut la voix d'Anna qui m'accueillit.

"Convoi de la mariée ! Lançai-je.

\- J'ouvre !" Répliqua-t-elle d'une voix chantante.

Elle s'extasia devant la coiffure et le maquillage de Jane, et je souris en sortant de mon coffre la housse contenant la robe, et le sac contenant le jupon de Jane.

"Hello ! Alors, où est-ce que Jane s'installe pour l'habillage ?

\- Salon ! On a tiré les rideaux pour plus d'intimité, mais une fois que Jane sera habillée il y aura une lumière parfaite pour les photos."

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le salon, et je me figeai en croisant le regard de Caroline, installée sur le canapé.

Raide, les lèvres pincées, tout endimanchée dans une robe en satin vert, elle me lançait déjà un regard assassin.

_Chouette, ça promet._

"Caroline. C'est une joie de te revoir."

Elle marmonna une réponse courtoise à défaut d'être sincère, et je décidai de l'ignorer de mon mieux.

J'avisai Charlie et Will, et leur souris.

Charlie portait déjà sa tenue de marié, un ensemble noir avec nœud papillon sur une chemise bleu roi. Cela le faisait paraître plus grand que d'ordinaire ; il était superbe et allait assurément briser quelques cœurs en disant définitivement oui à Jane... Qui n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de lui.

Quant à Will...

Will aussi s'était déjà préparé, quoiqu'il avait laissé la veste de son costume sur une chaise et déboutonné le col de sa chemise. Chemise blanche sur pantalon gris sombre, il était tout simplement à tomber. Je détournai mon regard avant que mon trouble ne se lise sur mon visage.

"Salut tout le monde ! Charlie, tu sais que tu vas devoir sortir ? Hors de question que tu voies la robe maintenant ! Lançai-je.

\- De toutes façons, il la verra avant le mariage vu qu'ils vont à la mairie ensemble." Siffla Caroline.

Je pris sur moi et inspirai profondément, mais me retins de répondre. Je n'avais pas l'intention de gâcher la journée de ma sœur par un échange de piques.

Après avoir déposé la housse et le sac certes peu lourds, mais encombrants, j'allai embrasser le futur marié.

"Pas trop nerveux ?

\- Tu as peur que je dise non devant le maire ?

\- C'est toi qui ferais mieux d'avoir peur si tu fais ça à ma sœur."

Il me sourit, et je me tournai vers William, qui nous avait rejoints. Je lui fis un sourire timide, et à ma grande surprise, il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur ma joue.

Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade ; nous n'avions pas pris cette habitude. Même quand j'arrivais chez lui pour les préparatifs, nous ne faisions pas la bise. Jamais.

_Mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent... Tu es sa cavalière, après tout._

Je cherchai son regard, mais la voix de Caroline me ramena sur terre.

"Eh bien, Lizzie, je vois que tu as fait un grand effort pour t'habiller pour le mariage de ta sœur."

Je ne portais qu'une simple robe d'été et des ballerines, ayant opté pour le confort tant que je devais aider Jane à se préparer.

"Ne sois pas idiote, Caro, Lizzie compte se changer après." S'agaça Jane, et Charlie lança un regard noir à sa sœur.

Je lui fis un sourire poli, n'ayant rien à ajouter. Quand Jane était stressée, elle pouvait se montrer incroyablement sèche.

"Bon, les mecs, je ne voudrais pas vous mettre dehors, mais la journée est encore chargée et la meringue de Jane ne va pas s'enfiler toute seule. Lâchai-je.

\- Tu as préparé un protocole horaire, au moins ?" Me questionna Will avec son foutu sourire en coin.

Je plantai mon regard dans le sien, goguenarde, et sortis un papier plié en quatre de mon sac à main. Je lui plaquai sur le torse.

Il l'attrapa en secouant la tête, et son hilarité ne fit qu'augmenter quand il commença à le lire.

"8 heures, coiffeur. 10 heures, maquillage. 11 heures, grignotage et pause pipi Jane. 11h15, enfilage robe. 11h45, début du shooting couple (premier regard). 12h00, shooting couple (parc)."

Il s'arrêta, là, ne pouvant plus s'empêcher de rire.

"Lizzie, tu es incroyable. Jane, il te reste 8 minutes pour ta pause pipi." S'amusa-t-il.

Ma sœur me fusilla du regard et je lui renvoyai un sourire contrit.

"Ce sera plus simple maintenant que quand tu auras tout ton bordel de tissu sur toi." Ricanai-je.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, mais se dirigea vers les toilettes.

"Je retourne chercher les sandwichs." Prévins-je.

Will me suivit à ma voiture, et j'en profitai pour lui confier la glacière contenant quelques en-cas et attraper la housse contenant ma propre robe.

Robe que j'avais achetée sur un coup de cœur il y avait seulement deux semaines, alors qu'Anna avait insisté pour que nous allions faire les boutiques.

A la base, j'en avais prévu une autre... Mais tandis que nous déambulions dans les allées de son magasin préféré, de son propre aveu -et je peux vous assurer que ce n'était pas le genre de magasins dans lequel j'aurais mis les pieds en temps normal : bien trop luxueux -, elle m'avait sélectionné trois robes dont l'une m'avait réellement tapé dans l'œil.

Une heure plus tard, j'étais ressortie avec, ou presque, puisqu'une rapide retouche avait été prévue au niveau de la taille.

"Ton déplacement outre Atlantique s'est bien passé ? Demandai-je à Will, heureuse malgré tout de me retrouver un peu seule avec lui.

\- Trop long."

Son ton sec me fit frémir, mais il s'adoucit aussitôt.

"J'ai appris que tu avais passé le week-end avec Anna. Ça lui a fait du bien ; elle a du mal à se faire des amis... Désintéressés.

\- Oui... Je t'avoue que ça m'a fait du bien aussi, de décompresser un peu. Même si au final on a beaucoup parlé mariage.

\- Ah oui ? Elle n'a rien voulu me raconter."

Je souris, et voulus passer ma main dans mes cheveux... Avant de me souvenir que je portais un chignon trop élaboré pour ça.

"Bon, on se revoit plus tard ? Il faut vraiment que j'aille aider Jane."

Il m'accompagna, et déposa la glacière sur la table avant d'attraper Charlie par l'épaule pour l'entraîner à l'extérieur.

"A taaaable." Chantonnai-je. "Charlie, toi aussi tu manges !

\- En essayant de ne pas t'en mettre sur le costard." Compléta Will.

La porte se referma sur eux, et je souris, les joues un peu chaudes.

Jane se déballa un sandwich, et Anna et moi étendîmes le jupon de sa robe au sol sous le regard aigri de Caroline.

**oOo**

"Jane, tu es...

\- Superbe." Compléta Anna.

J'eus du mal à retenir une larme d'émotion, à regarder ma sœur évoluer dans sa longue robe blanche, la traîne coulant derrière elle telle une rivière de soie.

Jane, elle, semblait enfin détendue, posée... Prête à affronter la longue journée qui se profilait.

"Vous pensez que Charlie va l'aimer ? Demanda-t-elle, mais il était clair qu'elle le savait déjà.

\- Il va l'adorer. Confirmai-je.

\- Il va adorer te la retirer. Ajouta Anna.

\- Anna !" M'exclamai-je, et nous éclatâmes de rire.

Caroline, elle, restait extrêmement silencieuse, au point que j'en aurais oublié sa présence si elle n'avait pas passé son temps à m'assassiner du regard. Je ne savais même pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait là ; sans doute était-elle arrivée avec son frère.

Deux photographes, très discrets, avaient pris toute une série de clichés, et l'un d'entre eux nous signala qu'il était temps que l'on réunisse les fiancés.

J'allai ouvrir la porte ; Charlie et Will attendaient juste derrière.

"Ferme les yeux, Charlie. Je t'amène."

Il s'exécuta, et je lui saisis le coude pour l'amener jusqu'à Jane, qui avait également fermé les yeux ; mais c'était presque inutile, puisqu'elle l'avait vu un peu plus tôt dans sa tenue.

Les photographes prirent quelques clichés, puis demandèrent aux amoureux d'ouvrir leurs yeux.

Le regard de Charlie se chargea d'émotion alors qu'il découvrait Jane dans sa robe, et je sentis celui de Will peser sur moi. Levant la tête vers lui, je lui souris.

Son regard intense me désarçonna.

"On dirait qu'ils s'aiment, hein ?" Réussis-je à murmurer d'un ton taquin.

Il sourit aussi, et détourna la tête.

"On dirait bien."

Dix minutes plus tard, Jane et Charlie étaient dans le parc, avec les deux photographes, et je pus souffler un peu. Anna et moi devions encore nous habiller, mais en premier lieu, nous comptions bien manger un peu.

Caroline attendit qu'Anna et Will aillent chercher des sandwichs à la cuisine pour m'accoster.

"Alors ça y est. William et toi, vous êtes ensemble."

Je me tournai vers elle, contrariée. L'air pincé, elle me dévisageait avec mépris.

"Non, Caroline. D'où te vient cette idée ?"

Elle renifla, dédaigneuse.

"Du fait que vous êtes ensemble au mariage. Ne te moque pas de moi, Elizabeth.

\- Je ne me moque pas.

\- Alors quoi ? Tu serais capable de me jurer qu'il ne sera jamais question de te mettre en couple avec lui ?"

Je soutins son regard, un sourcil haussé.

_Tu serais capable de le jurer, Lizzie ?_

Je secouai la tête, désabusée.

"Oh, très chère Caro. Non seulement je n'ai pas la moindre intention de te faire une telle promesse, mais je te prierai, en plus, de bien vouloir ne plus te mêler de ma relation avec William. Elle ne te concerne pas."

Ma réponse eut l'air de lui déplaire ; je me détournai, et croisai le regard insondable de Will, posé sur moi alors qu'il venait de rentrer dans la pièce. A côté de lui, Anna faisait mine de n'avoir rien entendu, mais affichait un sourire satisfait.

Je me détournai, gênée.

_Oh, non. Comment va-t-il prendre ça ?_

Je savais qu'il fallait qu'on clarifie les choses. Mais en aucun cas je n'avais envie que ça se fasse au moyen de conversations surprises au détour d'une porte. Encore moins dans le cadre d'une conversation avec Caroline.

"On mange ?" Chantonna Anna, déposant les sandwichs sur la table.

Je m'y installai en silence ; mais le répit fut de courte durée.

Cinq minutes plus tard, je grognai quand mon portable sonna pour la troisième fois, et finis par le sortir de mon sac.

"J'écoute ? Demandai-je, agacée, en décrochant.

\- Ah ! Lizzie, j'arrive enfin à t'avoir.

\- Angie ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

Angela était une de mes collègues vétérinaire, de garde ce jour-là.

"La jument des Hurst a mis bas, et c'est un peu la cata.

\- Pourquoi ? Il y a un souci ?

\- Non non, c'était il y a trois heures, il tête déjà, il marche, tout va bien.

\- Et donc ? Le placenta n'est pas sorti ?

\- Si, au grand complet, la jument va bien.

\- Eh bien alors ? Tu chopes le poulain, tu lui injectes le sérum, et ça s'arrête là."

Je l'entendis marcher un peu, et elle parla plus bas.

"Les Hurst sont relous, tu le sais bien. Ils veulent que ce soit toi qui viennes faire tout ça, et que tu contrôles que tout va bien.

\- Que tout va... Oh, punaise, passe-les moi."

Trente secondes plus tard, la voix de Louisa Hurst résonna si fort que je dus éloigner mon téléphone de mon oreille.

"Ah, Docteur Bennet ! Il faut absolument que vous veniez, je tiens à ce que vous vérifiez que tout va bien.

\- Ma collègue est sur place et m'a assuré que...

\- Mais je n'ai confiance qu'en vous ! Vous connaissez ma Bruminelle mieux que personne.

\- Je suis de mariage aujourd'hui, Louisa, il est hors de question que je vienne examiner votre poulain. Ça devra attendre lundi.

\- Mais...

\- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Vous laissez ma collègue s'occuper du poulain, il a vraiment besoin de ce sérum antitétanique, d'accord ? Je viendrai contrôler son état lundi, et je m'occuperai de son vaccin dans quelques mois. En attendant, vous m'oubliez.

\- Mais je ne sais même pas comment l'appeler ! J'étais sûre que ce serait une fille, ma jument a toujours fait des filles ! Votre collègue dit que c'est un mâle.

\- Si ma collègue le dit, ça doit être vrai. C'est l'année des T, vous vous débrouillez.

\- Mais je n'ai pas d'idée pour...

\- Roh, Louisa ! Vous l'appelez Traumatisme, Tartampion, ou Talon d'Achille si vous le voulez, je m'en fous ! Réfléchissez jusqu'à lundi, ok ? J'ai une sœur à marier.

\- Et le placenta ? Qu'est-ce que je fais du placenta ? Avant, je pouvais le donner aux poules, mais je n'ai plus de poules et...

\- Utilisez-le comme masque rajeunissant, ou glissez-le entre deux tranches de pain pour le manger, c'est très nutritif."

Je raccrochai sans attendre de réponse, agacée, et jetai mon portable dans mon sac.

Les deux Darcy me considéraient avec des yeux ronds comme des billes.

"Me dites pas que je vous ai coupé l'appétit ?" Lançai-je en mordant dans mon sandwich.

**oOo**

"Elle te va encore mieux que dans mon souvenir."

La voix d'Anna, douce, me fit paradoxalement sentir nerveuse, alors que je lissais le tissu fluide sur ma hanche.

La robe, bleu outremer, glissait sur ma peau dans un drapé fluide pour s'arrêter au-dessus de mes genoux. Si son col bateau paraissait sage, à l'arrière, le tissu plongeait jusque dans le creux de mes reins ; mais ma peau restait masquée par un empiècement en dentelle noire formant un dessin compliqué dans mon dos. Cela la rendait sexy sans être vulgaire, et d'une élégance à couper le souffle.

"Merci, Anna... Quant à toi, tu es à tomber."

Elle avait opté pour une robe taille empire de couleur bordeaux, qui révélait ses longues jambes fuselées.

"Ton frère va avoir du souci à se faire. Souris-je.

\- Tu parles, il passera bien trop de temps à te regarder."

Je tressaillis, et lui lançai un regard surpris.

"Pardon ? Oh... Te fais pas d'illusions, Anna. On est ensemble ce soir pour nous protéger mutuellement des célibataires frustrés.

\- Hin hin. Lequel de vous deux a eu l'idée, déjà ?

\- ... Lui. Je ne serais pas surprise qu'il ait fait ça juste pour se débarrasser de Caroline.

\- Mouais... Bref. Je crois que c'est toi qui te fais des illusions si tu penses que de toutes manières il aurait laissé un célibataire frustré t'approcher."

Je sentis mes joues chauffer mais baissai les yeux, gênée.

Anna et moi nous étions enfermées dans sa chambre, pour terminer de nous préparer. Caroline, déjà habillée, était restée dans le salon... Avec William. Paix à son âme.

"Anna... Écoute, c'est compliqué entre ton frère et moi, d'accord ? On s'est bien entendus pour ce mariage, mais... Auparavant, sache quand même que nous n'étions pas franchement amis. Plutôt l'inverse, à dire vrai. Et je ne saurai pas te dire ce qu'il en sera demain."

Anna soupira, l'air vaguement agacé.

"Vous êtes deux vraies têtes de mule. Pensez à essayer de parler d'autre chose que de Jane et Charlie, à l'occasion, ok ? Allez, on va être à la bourre."

Elle se leva de son lit, et je sortis à sa suite, pensive.

Quand nous atteignîmes le salon, William était assis dans un fauteuil, raide comme un piquet, et Caroline s'était posée sur l'accoudoir, une main sur son épaule, penchée sur lui.

Je dus me mordre les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire alors qu'Anna grognait.

Will releva la tête, des éclairs dans les yeux, puis se figea en me voyant.

Soudain gênée par son regard intense, je sentis mon cœur repartir dans une course folle, et j'optai pour l'ironie afin de masquer mon trouble.

"Oh, Will, je suis désolée. J'ai l'impression que j'arrive un peu tard pour remplir mon rôle de cavalière." Me moquai-je.

Il se redressa d'un mouvement fluide, ignorant royalement la main de Caroline sur son épaule, et se dirigea vers moi.

"Anna, Lizzie... Vous êtes magnifiques."

Je rougis, et Anna me saisit par la taille.

"Oh, Will, tu dis ça juste parce que nous sommes les femmes de ta vie."

Je manquai de faire un arrêt cardiaque, alors que son frère la fusillait d'un regard chargé de sous-entendus.

"Je dis ça parce que c'est vrai." répliqua-t-il simplement.

Je laissai mon regard glisser sur lui, légèrement mal à l'aise. Il avait revêtu sa veste malgré la chaleur de ce début d'après-midi, et reboutonné son col. Il ne portait pas de cravate, mais un mouchoir de pochette assorti à la couleur de ma robe.

La main d'Anna se fit plus ferme dans mon dos, et elle me poussa contre son frère, qui me saisit par la taille en lui lançant un regard noir.

Visiblement, elle ne s'était pas montrée moins lourde avec lui qu'avec moi. Et cela ne fit qu'augmenter mon malaise.

_Ça ne va pas faciliter les choses entre nous si Anna essaie de nous caser ensemble..._

"Anna t'a briefé sur la couleur de la pochette, non ?" Fis-je en passant mon pouce sur le morceau de tissu bleu outremer.

Il sourit.

"C'est bien la seule chose qu'elle m'ait dit. Tu sais que tu portes une robe d'une de nos marques ?"

Je levai les yeux au ciel, essayant de masquer mon amusement.

"Anna ne m'a entraînée que dans des boutiques à vous, que penses-tu ? Je dois reconnaître que vous avez de très belles pièces.

\- Et celle-ci te sied à merveille."

J'avais surtout été soulagée de constater que je pouvais m'offrir cette robe sans casser mon PEL - certes grâce à ma paie de vétérinaire. Mais cela m'avait fait un effet étrange de me dire que j'allais m'habiller d'une de ses marques pour être sa cavalière.

On m'aurait dit ça deux ans plus tôt, j'aurais ri à m'en casser trois côtes.

"On devrait y aller, on ne va pas être en avance !" Lança Anna. "Caro, je monte avec toi."

Anna avait l'air dépité, mais lança un regard lourd de sens à son frère, et je frémis. Visiblement, elle espérait qu'à nous retrouver seuls tous les deux, nous aurions une discussion décisive.

Je m'installai donc dans la voiture de Will, alors qu'il prenait le volant.

"Excuse ma sœur." Souffla-t-il au bout d'un moment. "Elle est un peu lourde ces derniers temps...

\- Et elle joue les entremetteuses. J'ai bien remarqué."

Autant jouer la carte de l'honnêteté ; ni Will ni moi n'étions dupes.

"Après tout, elle se punit elle-même, en montant avec Caroline." Ajoutai-je en haussant les épaules.

Cela eut le mérite de le faire sourire.

"Je t'avais bien dit qu'elle n'avait pas changé.

\- J'aurais préféré que tu te trompes.

\- J'ai bien cru que vous ne descendriez jamais de la chambre d'Anna.

\- J'ai hésité à te casser ton coup, mais on allait finir par être en retard."

Il me lança un regard noir avant de revenir à la route.

"Je n'ai jamais, au grand jamais, souhaité avoir le moindre _coup_ avec Caroline, contrairement à..."

Ses mots moururent sur ses lèvres, et je sentis mes joues chauffer. Bien trop mal à l'aise pour reparler de ça maintenant, j'optai pour l'ironie.

"Hé, moi non plus j'ai jamais voulu de coup avec elle."

Will soupira, agacé.

"Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.

\- Oui."

Soudain, il pila, et se rangea sur le bas-côté.

La voiture d'Anna et Caro ralentit, mais poursuivit finalement sa route sans s'arrêter, et je regardai Darcy, surprise.

Son regard était rivé dans le mien, impénétrable.

"Il va falloir qu'on discute, Lizzie."

Je me passai la langue sur les lèvres, la gorge sèche.

"Je sais.

\- Les choses ont changé depuis... ce réveillon.

\- C'est un fait.

\- Lizzie..."

Il souffla, l'air perdu, et se retourna vers la route. Je sentais qu'il cherchait ses mots, et mon cœur manqua d'exploser dans ma poitrine.

J'étais incapable de lire quoi que ce soit dans son regard, si ce n'est qu'il semblait mener une bataille interne. Mais contre quoi ?

Était-il en train de chercher à me faire comprendre que nous n'aurions absolument plus rien à faire ensemble suite au mariage de Jane et Charlie, mais que nous devions conserver une relation cordiale ?

Ou... Se pouvait-il que...

Je posai ma main sur son bras, l'interrompant dans ses pensées.

"Will, on va être en retard. On aura cette discussion. Ce soir, demain, peu importe. Je suis d'accord qu'il faut qu'on mette les choses au clair. Mais pas maintenant.

\- Tu ne repartiras pas à l'autre bout du monde ?"

Son ton bas, presque essoufflé, me noua l'estomac.

"Je n'ai plus rien à fuir." Répliquai-je simplement.

Il eut un bref sourire, et redémarra.

"Tu es _vraiment_ jolie dans cette robe, Lizzie. Commenta-t-il juste.

\- Je tenais à faire honneur à mon cavalier."

Je n'avais pas l'impression que nous avions avancé, et pourtant, quelque chose s'était produit.

Quand nous sortîmes de la voiture, il en fit le tour pour venir placer sa main dans le creux de mon dos, et je ne pus réprimer un frisson.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Si vous souhaitez vous glisser dans l'assistance du mariage de Jane et Charlie pour observer nos deux amoureux se tourner autour... Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine !**

**En attendant, bons préparatifs de fêtes de Noël (pour ceux qui le fêtent) :)**


	9. Chapter 9 Le grand jour

**Bonjour bonjour !**

Ça y est, voilà le grand moment pour Jane et Charlie ! Nos deux amoureux sauront-ils en profiter ? Je vais vous laisser le découvrir, mais... Sachez que la fin de cette petite fic approche à grands pas ! Bonne lecture :)

**Emy : **Merci beaucoup pour tes deux reviews ! Et voici comment nos chers protagonistes continuent leur jeu avant leur fameuse discussion... Et c'est noté pour le défi ;). Je le posterai après la fin de cette fic !

**Jane : **Merci à toi ! J'espère que tu vas apprécier la suite de cette journée romantique :)

**Nathalie : **Merci beaucoup, ravie que tu apprécies la relation de Will et Lizzie ! Voici la suite, que j'espère fidèle à leurs caractères ;)

**oOoOo****OoOo****OoOo****OoOo****OoOo****OoOo****OoOo****OoOo****OoOo****OoOo****OoOo****OoOo****OoOo****OoOo****OoOo**

**Chap 9 Le grand jour**

**POV Lizzie**

La suite des événements s'enchaîna à une vitesse telle que j'en eus le tournis.

Jane et Charlie arrivèrent avec 10 minutes de retard dans leur calèche.

"Ils auraient été à l'heure si c'était toi qui avais dressé les chevaux." Me souffla Will, me rappelant notre conversation alors que j'étais venue le voir pour la première fois chez lui.

Et ce fut les derniers mots que nous pûmes échanger avant un moment.

Jane et Charlie se dirent oui devant le maire. Signatures, photos. Félicitations d'usage à la sortie, qui s'éternisèrent alors que Will et moi cherchions à diriger les gens vers l'église.

Jane et Charlie se redirent oui devant le curé. _Au cas où l'un d'eux aurait changé d'avis entre temps_, soufflai-je à Anna, qui pouffa alors que son frère levait les yeux au ciel.

J'aidai les demoiselles d'honneur à distribuer les pétales de (vraies, _of course_ !) roses blanches à lancer sur les jeunes époux. Puis il fallut renvoyer tout le monde à sa voiture, pour diriger le cortège vers le vin d'honneur.

"Non, Madame de Bourgh, le parking est par là... Oui, c'est votre fille qui vous y emmène... Oui, regardez, elle est par là..."

"Hé, les gars ! Vous déconnez ? C'était vraiment la peine de commander une bière maintenant ? Bougez votre cul, il y a 20 minutes de route jusqu'au lieu de réception !"

"Madame de Bourgh... A droite !"

"Alex, arrête d'emmerder les gamins et file à ta caisse !"

J'étais à bout de souffle quand je me laissai tomber dans la voiture de Will, et il n'avait pas l'air en meilleur état.

"Avec tout ça, on s'est même fait doubler par la voiture balai. Grogna-t-il.

\- Rien à foutre, je veux juste rentrer et dormir pendant au moins 12 heures d'affilée.

\- Et c'est les Darcy les chochottes, hein ?"

Je répondis à son ton moqueur en lui tirant la langue.

Arrivés au vin d'honneur, le rythme resta effréné. A peine les jeunes mariés eurent-ils porté leur toast, qu'il fallut courir pour organiser les photos de groupe.

Le jour commençait à décliner quand nous nous installâmes enfin tous à table, après avoir salué l'entrée de Jane et Charlie dans la salle.

M'asseyant à côté de Will, je croisai son regard soulagé.

"J'ignorais qu'être témoin ressemblait à un vrai marathon. Commenta-t-il.

\- J'ai tellement faim que je pense que je vais manger l'assiette. Ajoutai-je.

\- Merci tellement pour votre aide, Will, Lizzie... Cette journée est parfaite !

\- Attends qu'elle soit finie pour nous remercier, fit Will.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous craignez ? Demanda Charlie.

\- Non, tu risquerais de t'enfuir."

Les mises en bouche arrivèrent rapidement, et je soufflai, soulagée.

J'avais les pieds en compote - merci les escarpins qu'Anna m'avait forcée à mettre -, mais finalement, à manger enfin une bouchée pour la première fois depuis le sandwich avalé en vitesse au déjeuner, je retrouvai des forces et du peps. La salle était organisée en une série de tables installées en U, les mariés au centre, côte à côte. Will et moi leur faisions face ; Anna était de l'autre côté de son frère, tandis que j'étais placée à côté de Charlotte. J'eus une pensée de compassion pour Anna qui faisait face à Caroline... Mais Anna était aussi placée à côté d'Alex, et à les observer tous les deux, je n'eus aucun doute quant au fait qu'ils allaient passer une bonne soirée.

Soudain, Alex se leva, et vint se placer derrière moi pour abattre ses deux énormes paluches sur mes épaules.

"Alors, Lizzie ? Tu ne nous as toujours pas raconté comment c'était, ton pays de sauvages.

\- Ce ne sont pas des sauvages ! Protestai-je.

\- Arrête, je suis sûr que c'est blindé de serpents toxiques et autres bêtes féroces là-bas.

\- Déjà, on ne dit pas toxiques, et ensuite, non, il n'y a pas tant d'animaux dangereux là-bas. Tu es la première bête féroce que je croise depuis longtemps.

\- Ahahah, facile ça. Bon, tu ne nous as pas ramenés un mec ? Genre un bon rugbyman bien bourrin ?

\- J'avais pas envie de payer le dépassement de poids de bagages." Soupirai-je.

Puis je notai que l'animateur de la soirée tentait désespérément d'attirer notre attention, à Will ou moi, et je posai ma main sur l'avant-bras de ce dernier.

"C'est à nous." Lui murmurai-je.

Il acquiesça, et nous nous levâmes sous le regard surpris de Jane et Charlie.

Will prit le micro, et se racla la gorge avant de se lancer.

"Jane, Charlie... Lizzie et moi souhaitions vous adresser quelques paroles pour célébrer votre départ en tant que couple marié. Vous nous connaissez assez pour savoir que les discours ne sont pas mon fort...

\- Et que les diapos larmoyants ne sont pas le mien. Alors nous avons demandé à chacun de vos proches de nous adresser une brève vidéo pour vous adresser un message, un souvenir, ou même un simple salut. Merci à Charlotte pour le montage."

Ni Will ni moi n'avions vu le rendu final, ni même les morceaux de vidéos réalisées par chaque participant. C'était Charlotte qui s'était occupée de tout mettre bout à bout, insistant sur le fait qu'elle avait largement le temps de s'en charger.

L'animateur lança une vidéo, et la salle devint plus silencieuse alors que j'apparaissais à l'écran. Assise en tailleur sur le sol de la chambre que j'avais partagée avec Jane, chez nos parents, je fis un coucou à l'objectif.

"Hey Jane ! Tu te souviens du temps que l'on a pu passer, dans cette chambre, à imaginer notre futur ? Tu as toujours été la plus romantique et adorable de nous deux. Combien j'ai pu te taquiner sur ça ! Charlie, quand tu es apparu, je vous ai regardés avec un mélange de tendresse, d'amusement et de méfiance. Pour moi, on ne rencontrait pas le Prince charmant à une soirée de réveillon organisée dans une boîte sentant la sueur et l'alcool, il y avait forcément une arnaque. Et puis, les mois ont passé, et parmi toutes les leçons que j'ai pu apprendre à tes côtés, Jane, celle-ci fut la plus belle. L'Amour peut se croiser n'importe où, n'importe quand, frappe quand on s'y attend le moins et prend bien des formes. Je te souhaite tout ce qu'il y a de plus merveilleux, mais je sais que Charlie saura passer chaque jour qui viendra à te prouver à quel point il est amoureux de toi. Charlie, tu es une des plus belles personnes qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer... Mais ne te repose pas sur tes lauriers. Prends soin de ma sœur, car tu sais qu'il ne faut pas chercher une Bennet..."

Will glissa sa main dans mon dos, et mon cœur se serra.

_Il y a un peu plus de deux ans, effectivement, je ne pensais pas que l'Amour se rencontrait en boîte._

La séquence suivante le faisait apparaître, lui, et je tendis l'oreille, curieuse.

"Quand tu m'as demandé d'être ton témoin, Charlie, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de repenser à la première fois que tu es venu vers moi. Je n'étais qu'un adolescent renfermé et solitaire, et tu es arrivé comme une lumière trop vive et aveuglante. En un mois, tu es devenu mon compagnon de route. Je ne me souviens même pas de comment cela s'est fait, mais nous avons grandi ensemble, et tu m'as fait évoluer avant même que je n'aie saisi le changement. Te voir t'éloigner pour convoler en noces me serre le cœur et me rend incroyablement heureux à la fois ; et bien que j'aie toujours voulu penser que j'étais le plus censé de nous deux, je n'ai qu'un espoir aujourd'hui : marcher dans tes traces et parvenir au bonheur que je lis dans tes yeux chaque jour depuis que tu connais Jane. Jane, merci pour toute la joie et l'amour que tu apportes à Charlie. Soyez heureux."

Je frissonnai, touchée autant par ses mots que par le ton de sa voix, et la douceur que l'on lisait dans ses yeux. La main de Darcy dans mon dos me brûlait, son pouce traçant une sorte de spirale distraite dans le creux de mes reins.

Je pris sur moi pour essayer de masquer mon trouble, mais Seigneur, je n'avais jamais ressenti un tel besoin de franchir la faible distance qui m'éloignait de lui. Ou de m'éloigner, au choix.

Apparurent ensuite diverses séquences tantôt touchantes, tantôt loufoques - la palme de l'humour revenant, en doutiez-vous, à Alex. Portant pour unique vêtement une couche - oui, une véritable couche, pour adultes incontinents -, il chantait - non, beuglait - un tube de Boys band pour rappeler à son cousin qu'il aimait chanter ce genre de musique pop sous la douche quand il avait 5 ans. La salle complète avait fait silence pendant cet extrait, et je crus un instant que la vieille tante de Bourgh allait faire un infarctus. Par réflexe, mon regard parcourut toute la salle.

"Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Murmura Will à mon oreille.

\- Si cette salle dispose d'un défibrillateur."

Charlotte avait fait un travail remarquable de montage, organisant des transitions et plaçant les vidéos dans un ordre tel qu'on aurait pu penser qu'il s'agissait d'un film tourné en continu, bien que les lieux soient très différents. Puis l'écran s'éteignit, et la salle applaudit alors que Will et moi regagnions nos places en silence.

L'entrée fut rapidement servie, et nous dégustâmes avec appétit alors que Jane et Charles, les larmes aux yeux, nous remerciaient pour cette vidéo.

"Lizzie, tu es ma sœur préférée, te l'ai-je déjà dit ?

\- Je suis ton_ unique_ sœur, Jane. Tu devrais te calmer sur le vin blanc.

\- Tu as raison. Mais pas parce que je suis bourrée, je ne suis pas bourrée. Je devrais me calmer sur le liquide, parce que là, je ne tiens plus."

Elle se mordait les lèvres, et j'éclatai de rire alors que Will et Charlie ricanaient aussi.

"Comment je suis censée faire avec tout ce bordel, et le jupon, et...

\- Attends, t'es pas passée par les toilettes depuis 11 heures, Jane ?

\- Bah, j'ai essayé, mais je ne rentrais même pas dans le cabinet."

Je partis dans un vrai fou rire, sortant un mouchoir pour essuyer des larmes au coin de mes yeux, et je réussis à reprendre mon souffle tant bien que mal.

"Ok. Bon, euh... Je fais le tour de la table et je t'aide."

Mais, du fait de l'organisation en U, je fis la moue en notant que je devais carrément faire le tour de la salle.

"Ouais, non, la flemme. Essaie de tenir ta meringue, je passe par en-dessous."

Will haussa un sourcil alors que je me glissais sous la table, essayant de trouver un chemin en écartant la robe de ma sœur ; quand je ressortis de l'autre côté, je jurerais que j'avais perdu une ou deux épingles à chignon.

"Allez, debout."

J'accompagnai Jane jusqu'aux toilettes ; il s'agissait de trois cabinets de petite taille alignés dans une pièce plus grande, avec les lavabos et les miroirs.

"Il n'y a personne. Je vais bloquer la grande porte, commence à essayer de soulever ta robe."

Je retournai chercher une chaise à l'extérieur et bloquai la poignée de la porte, avant de revenir vers Jane pour l'aider à soulever son jupon. En plein fou rire, nous n'arrivions même plus à parler tant la situation était cocasse.

Nous rigolions toujours quand nous revînmes à la table, et cette fois, je me glissai en dessous avant que Jane ne soit installée. Bien plus pratique pour la traversée. Je pris appui sur le genou de mon cavalier, qui attrapa mon coude pour m'aider à me redresser.

Quand je me rassis, Will me considérait d'un œil amusé.

"Quelle souplesse.

\- T'as vu ? 3 heures de spéléo, et je peux me glisser partout. Néanmoins, merci pour le coup de main."

Son regard amusé se déplaça vers l'animateur, et il lui fit un signe de tête pour lancer l'animation à suivre.

"Il attendait le retour de Jane. Ça va être le tour du Elle/Lui."

Nous avions effectivement opté pour ce jeu certes très classique, mais qui correspondait parfaitement au caractère des jeunes mariés. Anna et Alex avaient insisté pour s'en charger, et Will et moi n'avions rien eu contre déléguer un peu.

Crevée, je me calai dans ma chaise en écoutant les questions d'une oreille distraite.

Je sursautai en sentant les doigts de Will se poser sur ma temps. Avec douceur, il glissa une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

"Ta coiffure n'est pas adaptée à la spéléo." Constata-t-il simplement.

Je soupirai.

"Ma coiffure n'est adaptée à rien. Vous avez bien de la chance, les mecs. Regarde toi, tu n'as même pas vraiment eu besoin de t'habiller différemment de d'habitude."

Il plissa les yeux face à mon ton railleur, et je tournai la tête en entendant Alex hurler.

"J'ai toujours su que c'était Jane qui portait la culotte ! Les Bennet sont des...

\- La ferme, Alex !" Le coupa Anna en lui écrasant le pied.

J'étouffai un rire, et Will se rembrunit.

"Lizzie... Dis-moi, est-ce qu'il y a un truc spécial entre Alex et toi ?"

Choquée, je tournai la tête vers lui, bouche bée.

"Pardon ?

\- Je ne tiens pas à me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas. Mais si j'ai pu être maladroit en te proposant qu'on y vienne ensemble... Alors que peut-être... Tu aurais préféré..."

Désormais gêné, il balbutiait, et je fronçai les sourcils, stupéfaite.

"Attends... Non, ne me dis pas que... Tu n'as pas compris ?"

Il se renferma un peu sur lui-même, m'invitant du regard à poursuivre, et j'éclatai de rire.

"Alex et moi ? Oh, Will. C'est presque mignon. Déjà, je peux t'assurer que j'aurais eu des sentiments pour lui, le voir en couche culotte aurait tout tué.

\- Je le conçois.

\- Et ensuite... Tu ferais bien de te méfier de lui, en fait.

\- ... En fait ?"

Les sourcils froncés, je voyais bien qu'il était largué. Un instant, j'hésitai à être franche, ou à conserver le secret. Puis je soupirai ; il finirait bien par s'en rendre compte, de toutes manières.

"Bon, allez, on a dit qu'on était amis jusqu'à demain encore." Fis-je d'un ton moqueur. "Alors je vais te balancer un scoop. Alex drague ta sœur."

Les yeux de Will s'arrondirent, alors qu'il tournait vivement la tête vers Anna et Alex qui terminaient le jeu.

Scotché, il les regarda quelques secondes, et je ricanai.

"Je n'en reviens pas que tu n'aies rien vu. Les mecs !"

Toujours choqué, il ne réagit pas, jusqu'à ce qu'Anna revienne s'asseoir à côté de lui.

"Toi et moi, il va falloir qu'on cause, demain." Lui glissa-t-il, et elle le regarda avec une moue perplexe.

De mon côté, j'étais encore pliée de rire, et Jane se pencha vers moi après s'être rassise.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Me demanda-t-elle.

\- Will pensait qu'Alex et moi..."

Je repartis dans un fou rire, et Jane me rejoignit, s'attirant le regard noir de mon voisin de table. Charlie demanda ce qui se passait, augmentant notre hilarité.

"Sérieux, vous les mecs, vous avez vraiment de ces œillères quand il s'agit de sentiments !"

**oOoOo****OoOo****OoOo****OoOo****OoOo****OoOo****OoOo****OoOo****OoOo****OoOo****OoOo****OoOo****OoOo****OoOo****OoOo**

Pour info, je ne sais pas si je pourrai poster le prochain chapitre dimanche... Je ferai de mon mieux, mais ce sera peut-être lundi. Quoiqu'il en soit :

1- Ce sera le dernier chapitre de cette fic (hé oui, déjà !)

2- Vous l'aurez avant Noël :)

Bon week-end et bonnes vacances à ceux qui en ont !


	10. Chapter 10 T'aimer

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Et voici la fin de cette petite fic que je n'aurai eu aucun mal à écrire ! Lizzie et Will m'auront bien inspirée, sur ce coup-là :). Je vais donc vous laisser découvrir la fin de cette relation ambiguë qu'ils entretiennent, et je vous retrouve à la fin pour une petite surprise :)

Bonne lecture à tous, et un grand Merci pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissées ; c'est un peu notre salaire en tant que posteurs de fics !

**Emy :** Ahah j'ai visé juste alors ? Pour le coup de la pause pipi mariée, j'avoue avoir été inspirée par du vécu... Je te laisse découvrir la suite de leur histoire, et je me remets sur ton défi ;)

**oOoOoOo****OoOoOo****OoOoOo****OoOoOo****OoOoOo****OoOoOo****OoOoOo****OoOoOo****OoOoOo****OoOoO**

**Chap 10 T'aimer... Pour ou contre mon gré**

**POV Will**

Cette soirée était une véritable torture.

Ok, la journée avait commencé comme une torture. Et elle suivait un mois de torture. Un mois à ne pas revoir Lizzie, et je m'étais sincèrement demandé -une fois de plus- comment j'avais pu tenir un an et demi. Je savais que je ne supporterais pas une deuxième fois cette situation... Et pourtant, je ne voyais pas comment les choses allaient évoluer entre nous, une fois le mariage de Jane et Charlie passé.

Un mois de torture, donc, et le jour J était arrivé. Et il avait fallu attendre jusqu'à 11 heures, étranglé comme je l'étais par la nervosité et, accessoirement, par une Caroline plus collante que jamais, pour que Lizzie apparaisse de nouveau.

Caroline qui, au passage, avait fait un scandale en découvrant qu'elle n'était pas placée à côté de moi pour le repas du mariage. J'étais au bord de la rupture nerveuse, et elle n'aurait pas été la sœur de mon meilleur ami, je l'aurais purement et simplement mise à la porte. Charlie, choqué par son comportement, lui avait balancé qu'il était temps qu'elle aille voir ailleurs, et qu'elle ne gâche pas ma soirée avec Lizzie.

La mention de ce prénom avait fait battre mon cœur tout en brisant celui de Caroline, je n'en doutais pas, mais je n'en avais cure.

Et elle était arrivée. Dans une robe légère qui volait autour d'elle alors qu'elle s'occupait de sa sœur telle une organisatrice de mariage professionnelle, ne profitant même pas d'une vraie pause déjeuner à cause d'une histoire de poulain Tartampion et de ses propriétaires casse-pieds. Prise comme elle l'était dans l'effervescence, elle ne remarquait pas mon regard rivé sur elle, et ce n'était pas plus mal. Je ne m'étais pas privé de l'observer se démener comme une tornade, et Anna s'en était délectée.

_Anna, cette cachottière_. Je n'en revenais pas. Anna et Alex ? Je ne savais pas si j'étais plus inquiet d'apprendre qu'Alex draguait ma sœur, que quand je pensais qu'il draguait Lizzie.

Je décidai de laisser ça de côté jusqu'à ce que mes propres histoires soient réglées. Mais elle ne couperait pas à une discussion.

La torture, comme l'amour, revêtait bien des formes. La journée passant, le feu brûlant dans mes entrailles n'avait fait qu'augmenter. Sur le chemin de la mairie, j'avais bien failli baisser les bras et avouer à Lizzie que je n'avais jamais su l'oublier. Lui demander de mettre fin à mon tourment, en me repoussant une dernière fois ou en acceptant de me laisser une chance.

D'autant que l'entendre refuser de rejeter définitivement la possibilité de sortir avec moi devant Caroline m'avait rempli d'espoir.

_A-t-elle dit ça juste pour ennuyer Caroline... Ou pour une autre raison ?_

Mais ce n'était pas le bon moment pour avoir cette discussion. Quelle qu'ait été sa réponse, ça n'aurait pas été le bon moment. J'aurais été soit déchiré de douleur, incapable de me réjouir du bonheur de mon meilleur ami, soit définitivement embrasé - et nous n'aurions jamais atteint la mairie à temps.

Le sentiment de torture s'atténua alors que les événements s'enchaînaient, et que Lizzie et moi nous répartissions tacitement les tâches pour que tout se déroule du mieux possible. Sur le trajet du lieu de réception, nous nous étions enfin retrouvé seuls, mais complètement épuisée, Lizzie avait fermé les yeux et je n'avais pas voulu me montrer insistant. Elle n'avait pas dormi, à en juger par la course distraite de ses doigts sur le tissu de sa robe, mais elle semblait enfin paisible.

Sa robe...

Si Lizzie était déjà, à mes yeux, la plus belle femme du monde, rien ne m'avait préparé au fait de la découvrir dans ce tissu fluide, à la couleur profonde qui mettait en valeur sa peau laiteuse et ses yeux chauds et intenses.

Elle semblait troublée quand je l'approchais, mais totalement inconsciente des émotions qu'elle provoquait en moi. Et Dieu sait que j'avais du mal à éloigner mes mains d'elle. La main dans son dos, je pouvais presque sentir sa peau brûler sous mes doigts à travers la dentelle noire.

Des acclamations me tirèrent de mes pensées ; levant la tête, je remarquai que Jane se tenait de dos à la mezzanine de la salle de réception, et qu'un attroupement de filles piaffait d'impatience en contrebas.

Je haussai un sourcil amusé, et cherchai Lizzie du regard dans le lot. L'heure du lancer de bouquet avait sonné... Et je ne la trouvais pas. Je fronçai les sourcils, surpris ; puis je pris conscience de sa présence à mes côtés.

"Tu n'es pas dans la mêlée avec les autres jeunes femmes célibataires ?" Lançai-je d'un ton moqueur.

Elle me lança un regard noir.

"Peux pas. En fait, figure-toi que je suis déjà mariée. Ça me prive de cette mignonne tradition.

\- Et la vraie raison ?

\- Je trouve cette mignonne tradition aussi amusante...

\- Qu'une bonne gastro ?

\- J'allais changer d'image, comparer ça à un coup de pied dans la rotule ou quelque chose du genre, mais l'idée est là."

Je souris en me retournant vers les filles qui hurlaient alors que l'une des cousines de Jane, Kitty de mon souvenir, brandissait le bouquet en sautant de joie.

"Tu n'as donc pas envie de te retrouver mariée dans l'année ?"

Lizzie leva les yeux au ciel.

"D'un, non. Organiser ce mariage, certes avec une précieuse aide de ta part, m'a vaccinée pour un moment. De deux, tu sais, statistiquement, Kitty a plus de chance de se choper une entorse qu'un fiancé, en attrapant ce bouquet."

Je ne pus retenir le rire moqueur qui s'échappa de mes lèvres. Et puis, la musique changea, et Jane et Charlie se rejoignirent au milieu de la salle.

Nous nous levâmes tous pour les entourer ; les notes de leur première danse s'élevèrent dans une ambiance tamisée.

Presque timides, assurément amoureux, ils se mouvèrent sur la piste sous une lumière douce, et je souris en les regardant s'enlacer presque maladroitement. Bientôt, la robe de Jane ne les gêna plus, et ils se regardèrent avec une intensité qui coupa le souffle à chacun des convives.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Lizzie essuyer une larme. Je souris ; jamais je ne l'aurais cru si émotive. Elle se tenait un peu plus loin ; Anna l'avait rejointe et l'enlaçait, la tête sur son épaule et les yeux brillants.

"Je les envie, ils sont magnifiques." Souffla-t-elle.

Lizzie sourit en lui glissant la main dans les cheveux.

"Ton tour viendra. Par contre, je sais pas si Alex est un bon choix."

Anna lui tira la langue, et je levai les yeux au ciel. Mais j'aimais tellement les voir s'entendre aussi bien.

La musique changea, enchaînant sur une autre alors que des couples commençaient à se former sur la piste. Dans leur thème de mariage romantique et compagnie, Jane et Charlie avaient demandé à enchaîner deux ou trois slows après l'ouverture de bal, et je pris une inspiration pour me donner le courage de marcher jusqu'à Elizabeth.

"Anna ? Tu veux bien me rendre ma cavalière ?" Demandai-je tout en plongeant mon regard dans celui de Lizzie.

Celle-ci leva un sourcil, mais prit la main que je lui tendais. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, Anna s'en alla en sautillant.

Le cœur cognant lourdement dans ma poitrine, j'entraînai Elizabeth sur la piste, incapable de parler. Sa main me semblait chaude et douce, et je la pressai en posant la mienne avec légèreté sur sa hanche, lui demandant d'un regard si elle acceptait la danse.

Et comme d'habitude, sa réaction me surprit.

Je m'étais attendu à peu près à tout. A ce qu'elle accepte sans broncher, ou à ce qu'elle me repousse en prétextant la fatigue ou n'importe quoi d'autre. A tout, sauf au rire qui s'échappa de ses lèvres, alors que son regard se faisait taquin et qu'elle commençait à bouger contre moi.

"Tu te rends compte que c'est la première fois qu'on danse ensemble ?

\- Je suppose que cela devait finir par se produire, répliquai-je, amusé.

\- Je ne l'aurais pas parié. Tu me trouvais tout juste passable."

Je rivai mon regard dans le sien, jaugeant à quel point elle pensait ses paroles ; mais son sourire était provocateur, et je la rapprochai de moi en faisant glisser ma main dans son dos, la promenant dans le creux de ses reins.

"Il faut dire, je ne t'avais jamais vue aussi bien habillée.

\- Enfoiré." Siffla-t-elle en riant, et ses doigts coururent de mon épaule à ma nuque, laissant une impression de picotement sur leur trajet.

La torture prend bien des formes, comme je le disais plus tôt. Et à cet instant précis, je devais lutter de toutes mes forces pour ne pas pencher ma tête et embrasser la femme que je tenais dans mes bras.

"Personne ne me parle jamais comme tu le fais, ne pus-je m'empêcher de souffler.

\- Avec effronterie ? Sourit-elle en levant un sourcil.

\- Avec franchise."

Ses yeux pétillaient de malice, et j'eus l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur.

"Tu reconnais donc être un enfoiré ?

\- C'est ta conception des choses, ça ne veut pas dire que c'est vrai."

Ses yeux se plissèrent alors que sa main redescendait à mon épaule et que ses doigts se repliaient machinalement sur le tissu de ma chemise.

"Ne te sens pas obligé de me faire la conversation, si c'est pour essayer de me faire gober que j'ai perpétuellement tort.

\- Tu serais déçue si je restais muet.

\- Me prendrais-tu pour une pipelette ?

\- Oh oui. Le pire, c'est le matin, je jurerais que rien ne peut t'arrêter, soupirai-je.

\- Bonne nouvelle Will, tu n'as plus aucune raison de me trouver dans ta cuisine au petit matin désormais."

Je tressaillis, et mes mains la rapprochèrent de moi jusqu'à ce que nos souffles se mêlent ; je n'étais plus qu'à deux doigts de ses lèvres. L'envie me consumait. Et son regard chargé de défi n'arrangeait rien. Je ne savais pas quel défi elle me lançait, mais je sentais que nous étions entrés dans un jeu différent.

"Je ne parierais pas là-dessus, Lizzie. L'expérience m'a montré que tu es capable d'apparaître dans ma vie quand je m'y attends le moins."

Son sourire se fit moqueur, puis elle éclata d'un rire joyeux.

"J'ignorais avoir le pouvoir d'être aussi chiante."

Je ne répondis rien, mais j'étais certain qu'elle avait compris que je ne trouvais pas ça _chiant_. Du tout.

Au bout d'un moment qui me parut à la fois éternel et extrêmement fugace, la musique s'arrêta, et Lizzie s'immobilisa dans mes bras. Le regard levé vers moi, elle eut un sourire en coin.

"Merci pour m'avoir évité les célibataires frustrés, cher cavalier."

Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, et déposa un baiser sur ma joue avant de tourner le dos et de s'éloigner vers les tables, que tout le monde regagnait.

La réalité me rattrapa, et j'eus soudain conscience de la musique plus gaie, et des convives battant la mesure de leurs mains.

La pièce montée allait être servie.

**oOo**

Il était deux heures du matin, la fête battait son plein, et Lizzie avait disparu. Je l'avais vue se faire happer par Anna alors que les danses s'enchaînaient sur un rythme endiablé, puis danser en groupe avec Charlotte et chacune des filles présentes aux enterrements de vie ; ensuite, je l'avais perdue de vue. Caroline avait prétexté un mal de crâne abominable et était repartie à la fin du repas. Jane et Charlie, épuisés, étaient restés assis un moment, et je m'étais installé à côté d'eux pour discuter avec mon ami pendant que sa jeune épouse somnolait contre son épaule.

Mais j'avais la tête ailleurs. Et cela le fit sourire.

"Il est peut-être temps que tu ailles mettre fin à votre simulacre d'amitié, Will." Lâcha-t-il.

Je savais pertinemment de quoi il parlait. Et je savais pertinemment qu'il avait raison.

Mais j'avais peur.

Nous étions officiellement le lendemain du mariage, et il n'était plus question d'un quelconque pacte nous obligeant à nous entendre pour organiser la soirée de Jane et Charlie. Plus rien ne nous retenait d'avoir cette discussion qui flottait entre nous depuis de longues heures. Depuis deux longs mois, même.

Sauf l'angoisse qui m'étreignait.

"Frérooooot !"

Anna se jeta sur mes genoux, et passa un bras autour de mes épaules.

"Cette soirée est géniale. Pourquoi tu ne t'amuses pas ?

\- Je m'amuse, Anna, je m'amuse. Dis-moi, tu peux m'expliquer ce que les lèvres du cousin de Charlie faisaient dans ton cou, il y a dix minutes ?

\- T'es lourd. Cesse donc de me surveiller.

\- Oh, il y parvient très bien quand Lizzie est dans la pièce." Intervint Charlie.

Je frémis à son ton goguenard. Visiblement, j'étais transparent comme du verre.

"Tu m'étonnes. J'ai cru qu'ils allaient faire fondre la salle quand ils dansaient ensemble. Renchérit Anna en se penchant vers Charlie.

\- Jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi hot, confirma ce dernier.

\- Oh, vous allez cesser de faire comme si je n'étais pas là ? M'agaçai-je.

\- Va plutôt t'occuper de ta cavalière, mec. T'es encore censé la protéger des lourdingues jusqu'à la fin de la soirée.

\- Faudrait déjà que je sache où elle est. Grommelai-je.

\- Dans le mini parc, sortie par cette porte il y a dix minutes." M'apprit Anna en me désignant la porte vitrée au fond de la salle.

Après un soubresaut du cœur, je me redressai, laissant Anna repartir avec un grand sourire.

Je saisis ma veste, et me dirigeai vers le parc.

Je ne mis pas longtemps à trouver Lizzie ; déjà, parce qu'elle était la seule à l'extérieur - à l'exception de quelques fumeurs qui étaient restés agglutinés vers la porte -, et ensuite, parce qu'elle s'était simplement assise à l'écart, sur le pont en pierre qui enjambait une mince rivière. La tête levée vers la lune, elle portait une veste d'homme deux fois trop grande pour elle sur ses épaules.

Je pris quelques secondes pour la regarder, avant de m'approcher d'elle silencieusement.

"Alors comme ça, tu penses désormais pouvoir rencontrer ton prince charmant lors d'une soirée en boîte ?" Lançai-je en parcourant les derniers pas qui me séparaient d'elle.

Elle sursauta tellement fort qu'un instant je crus qu'elle allait tomber du pont - certes, d'une hauteur modeste -, et je lui saisis le coude. Elle me lança un regard assassin, pestant en posant sa main sur son cœur.

"Merde, Will, ne refais jamais ça !"

Je souris, amusé, et la lâchai pour m'accouder à côté d'elle.

"Je n'arrive pas encore à me décider. Cette affirmation est-elle particulièrement romantique, ou juste niaise ?" Repris-je.

Elle détourna la tête vers le ruisseau, l'expression tout à fait neutre.

"C'est ce qui est arrivé à Jane, toujours. Du reste, tu en penses ce que tu veux."

Je restai pensif une dizaine de secondes, puis décidai de la jouer au culot.

"Heureusement que tu précises. Un instant, j'ai cru que tu parlais de nous deux."

Elle tressaillit, et resta figée un instant ; puis elle se tourna vers moi, une lueur indescriptible dans le regard.

"Tu es sérieux, Will ? Tu penses vraiment être l'archétype du prince charmant ?

\- Aïe. J'ai pourtant eu l'audace de croire que tu n'as accepté d'être ma cavalière que grâce à mon charme foudroyant.

\- Tu pourrais être l'illustration parfaite d'un prince de contes pour fillettes que je m'en moquerais royalement.

\- Parce que je ne t'intéresse pas ?

\- Parce que je n'ai rien d'une princesse, et n'ai jamais eu envie d'en être une."

Elle planta son regard dans le mien, et mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort, alors qu'une flamme intense faisait briller ses yeux.

"Alors qu'est-ce qui te fait envie, Elizabeth ?"

Elle ramena ses jambes sur le pont, les repliant pour se retrouver assise face à moi, sans me lâcher des yeux.

"La passion. Cette flamme qu'une seule parole peut allumer, et qu'un simple regard peut attiser."

J'avais le sentiment que mon sang rentrait en ébullition, et je saisis un pan de la veste qu'elle portait, baissant mon regard dessus.

"A qui appartient cette veste ?

\- A quelqu'un qui a accepté de me la prêter sans arrière pensée. Rétorqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est petit, ça, sifflai-je.

\- C'est à la hauteur de ta question.

\- Je déteste le fait que tu portes la veste d'un autre.

\- Je déteste le fait que tu m'appelles Elizabeth. Tu es le seul à le faire.

\- C'est précisément ce que j'apprécie. Il y a un tas de choses que j'aimerais être le seul à te faire."

Ses yeux se voilèrent momentanément, et je l'entendis manquer une inspiration. Mon corps entier me brûlait, désormais, et je dus serrer mes poings pour ne pas laisser mes mains se poser sur elle.

Pas encore.

"Personne ne m'a jamais blessée comme tu l'as fait."

Sa voix était tout à fait neutre, aucune plainte n'émanait d'elle. Pourtant, je le ressentis comme un coup de poignard.

"Crois bien que je ne l'ai jamais voulu, Lizzie. Je m'en ex...

\- Non, ne t'excuse pas." Me coupa-t-elle.

Je la questionnai du regard, ne saisissant pas où elle souhaitait en venir.

"J'étais justement en train de comprendre la lutte que tu as pu mener, avant que tu n'arrives." Fit-elle en tournant la tête vers le ciel. "Je pense mieux saisir la notion de tomber amoureux malgré toi. Peut-être bien que c'est ce m'est arrivé, aussi..."

Son souffle se coupa, ainsi que le mien.

"Dommage que je ne l'aie compris que trop tard." Conclut-elle d'une voix très basse, comme pour elle-même.

Incapable de me contenir plus longtemps, je posai ma main dans son dos, et l'invitai à descendre du pont d'une pression contre ses reins.

"Je t'en prie, Lizzie. Ne dis plus jamais qu'il est trop tard."

Une main dans son chignon devenu lâche, l'autre ramenant son corps au plus près du mien, je réalisai enfin le geste qui me brûlait depuis deux mois : j'inclinai ma tête et posai mes lèvres contre les siennes.

Elle étouffa un gémissement, m'offrant l'accès à sa bouche, et je renouai avec son goût et sa chaleur, retrouvant les incroyables sensations que j'avais pu ressentir vingt mois plus tôt.

Cette fois, elle ne me repoussa pas.

Cette fois, son corps s'abandonna contre le mien, et je ne rompis notre baiser que pour l'enlacer et plonger mon nez dans son cou, soudain au bord des larmes.

"Je t'aime Lizzie. Sans restriction, et ce depuis l'instant où tu m'as remis à ma place un matin de nouvel an.

\- Je pense avoir attendu deux ou trois autres rencontres pour succomber à ton charme foudroyant, mais le résultat est là."

Je fondis de nouveau sur ses lèvres, et elle glissa ses bras autour de ma taille.

"Quittons la fête. Rentre avec moi. Soufflai-je contre elle.

\- Et Anna ?

\- Je parierais qu'Alex sera ravi de la ramener.

\- Je ne sais pas, Will. Je ne suis pas du genre à découcher dès le premier soir."

Je posai mes lèvres contre sa joue, respirant l'odeur de sa peau.

Son souffle était erratique, ses mains serrées autour de ma chemise, dans mon dos. Je fis glisser mes doigts le long de la courbure de son dos, savourant le long frisson que je provoquai.

"On ira au rythme que tu souhaites. Mais note que notre premier baiser a eu lieu il y a vingt mois, on est loin d'être le premier soir.

\- ... C'est bon, je te suis."

Et deux heures plus tard, alors qu'Elizabeth s'endormait enfin contre moi, je me dis que j'avais été particulièrement con de ne pas avoir pris l'avion pour aller la chercher moi-même, un an plus tôt.

**oOoOoOo****OoOoOo****OoOoOo****OoOoOo****OoOoOo****OoOoOo****OoOoOo****OoOoOo****OoOoOo****OoOoO**

Désolée s'il y en a qui sont déçus que, "contrairement à toute attente", nos deux amoureux réussissent à s'avouer leur amour réciproque et vivre heureux ensemble... Mais je doute que vous soyez nombreux(ses) à souhaiter une fin triste :D

Je vous avais promis une surprise : une fidèle revieweuse, Emy, m'a lancé un petit défi d'écriture. Je passe cette fiction en "Complete", parce que l'histoire est terminée à mon sens... Mais je posterai au minimum 1 nouveau chapitre dans peu de temps, qui sera plutôt un petit OS pour répondre à son défi !

**Et si vous aussi, vous aimeriez que j'écrive un petit chapitre supplémentaire** sur cette histoire, entre Will et Lizzie (ou entre d'autres persos !), dont l'action prend lieu avant ou après la fin de cette fic... N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire me proposant votre idée, et je verrai si cela m'inspire :). Précisions : il y a des trucs que je ne compte quand même pas écrire, par exemple : je ne ferai pas mourir un de mes persos fétiches (je suis d'humeur trop joyeuse pour ça !), les couples formés resteront tels quels (essayons de croire que l'amour éternel est réel) et je n'écrirai pas de lemons (je ne tiens pas à changer le rating ;) )

En attendant... Merci beaucoup de m'avoir suivie, et encore une fois, merci pour chacune de vos reviews, c'est extrêmement stimulant. Je vous embrasse et vous souhaite de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, et un très joyeux Noël auprès de ceux que vous aimez, qu'ils soient humains, à poils, à écailles ou à plumes.


	11. Bonus 1 Une soirée ordinaire

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Comme promis, me revoilà avec un mini chapitre supplémentaire sur défi lancé par ma très chère revieweuse Emy ! En espérant que cela vous plaise.

**Emy** : Bon, je t'ai répondu par MP maintenant que tu as retrouvé ton compte, mais... Encore un grand merci pour chacune de tes reviews, et cette idée d'écriture. J'espère que ce petit bonus adoucira la tristesse de la fin de cette fic ;)

**Nathalie** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Effectivement, ma Lizzie dans cette fic n'était pas forcément toujours facile à décrypter - c'est comme ça que je la voyais, secrète et pas toujours très sûre d'elle et de ses sentiments... Heureusement que Will est têtu ! Quant à ce que tu me proposes ? Avec plaisir ! ;)

**Bonne lecture !**

**oOo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo**

**Bonus 1 (s'intègre au cours du Chap 4) : Une soirée ordinaire**

**POV Lizzie**

_Un mois et demi plus tôt_

Exténuée, je poussai la porte de ma chambre et jetai mon sac sur une chaise vide. La journée avait été longue découragée, je songeai que je n'étais pas encore couchée. J'avais désespérément besoin d'une douche, et je n'avais pas encore mangé. Un instant, épuisée, j'envisageai de sauter le dîner... Mais je savais que je dormirais mal, le ventre vide.

Je soupirai en jetant un œil à mon portable.

22 heures.

Et un SMS de Will Darcy. Argh. Une tâche de plus à assumer...

Pour autant, à mon grand dam, mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort.

_Will..._

Je soupirai en repensant à notre dernière conversation. Je lui avais finalement avoué ce que j'avais tellement honte de raconter : la fin de mon histoire avec Wickham. Le fait que oui, j'étais celle qui avais pris cette photo très dégradante de lui et lui avais fait parvenir. Sur le coup, quand il avait vidé sèchement le contenu de l'enveloppe entre nous, sur sa table, j'avais cru être sur le point de faire face à sa colère... Je l'aurais compris. J'avais toujours pensé que cela pourrait le déranger de recevoir de telles photos de son ennemi notoire, et encore plus de le laisser comprendre qu'une autre personne était désormais au courant de ce qu'avait vécu Anna.

Heureusement, il avait plutôt paru heureux que je l'aie fait. Cela m'avait soulagée à un point tel que des émotions nouvelles m'avaient envahie. Des émotions qui faisaient qu'il était de plus en plus compliqué d'afficher un air impassible quand je me trouvais en présence de William Darcy.

J'ouvris le SMS, me laissant tomber sur mon lit.

_« Bonjour, Lizzie. A propos de la soirée post-EV, je te propose de la faire chez moi plutôt que dans un bar ou un resto. Les gens qui auront trop bu pourront rester dormir. »_

Je me mordis distraitement la lèvre. C'était une bonne idée. Nous avions convenu de faire une soirée tous ensemble à la suite des enterrements de vie de Charlie et de Jane, en pensant en premier lieu à un repas le faire chez Will avait pas mal d'aspects pratiques.

_« Bonne idée. On pourra préparer à l'avance le repas. Et c'est pas chez moi qu'il y aurait la place de loger du monde. »_

J'envoyai le SMS, me demandant un peu tard si il ne paraissait pas un peu abrupt mais j'étais crevée.

Je posai ma tête sur l'oreiller, soupirant. Une brève sonnerie me fit grimacer j'attrapai mon portable.

_« Je ne m'attendais plus à ce que tu répondes ce soir. Dure journée ? »_

Je grognai. Était-il vraiment obligé de taper la discute ce soir ? Soupirant, je tapai ma réponse.

_« Longue. »_

En l'envoyant, je me fustigeai mentalement. Pourquoi me sentais-je obligée de lui répondre ? Je n'avais qu'à faire silence, il se lasserait. Depuis que nous conversions de temps en temps – uniquement pour parler du mariage de Jane et Charlie –, j'avais pu remarquer que Will envoyait toujours un seul et unique message jusqu'à ce que je réponde, jamais plus, et ceci bien que parfois je mette une journée complète avant de lui répondre. J'appréciais ça. Certains de mes amis avaient tendance à me harceler jusqu'à ce que je craque et envoie un message.

_« Repose-toi bien, alors. Désolé de t'avoir dérangée. »_

Je souris malgré moi.

_« Tu ne me déranges pas. Au passage, je m'occuperai du repas, du coup. »_

_« Inutile. Je ferai appel à un traiteur, c'est plus simple. »_

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Alors là, il était absolument hors de question que je le laisse tout payer de sa poche.

_« Non, Will, tu vas déjà héberger, ne compte pas sur moi pour te laisser tout assumer. »_

Je reposai mon portable sur ma table de nuit, et attrapai mon oreiller pour le coller sur mon visage. La fatigue me submergea d'un coup, et je ne me sentis pas sombrer.

**oOo**

Une sonnerie retentit, me tirant de mon sommeil d'un coup, et je me redressai sur mon lit, le cœur cognant plus vite à cause de la surprise et du réveil brutal.

Deuxième sonnerie je me rendis compte alors qu'il s'agissait de celle de la porte d'entrée.

Perplexe, je me levai, et jetai un œil à ma tenue. Je portais encore mes vêtements de jour évidemment, je m'étais assoupie en rentrant du boulot. Je les lissai du plat de la main en me dirigeant vers l'entrée. Il était tard, la nuit semblait noire à travers ma fenêtre. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ?

_Probablement le voisin..._

J'ouvris la porte, et eus la surprise de découvrir Darcy sur le pas de ma porte.

"Will ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

Il me détailla rapidement du regard, et je m'écartai pour le laisser entrer.

"Tu ne répondais plus à mes messages, et il fallait qu'on poursuive notre conversation.

\- Hein ? Ce soir ? Tu es sérieux ?

\- Très. Je te réveille, Lizzie ? Tu es décoiffée."

Je passai une main dans mes cheveux, vaguement agacée. Bien sûr que j'étais décoiffée. Je ne devais ressembler à rien, même, avec mes cheveux en pétard et mes fringues froissées. Lui, évidemment, était parfaitement classe dans son jean de luxe et son polo noir, qui soulignait sa musculature fine mais marquée. Je détournai le regard, gênée et vaguement agacée.

"Tu as vu l'heure, Will ? Si tu ne voulais pas courir le risque de me tirer du lit, fallait passer plus tôt."

Il leva un sourcil.

"Tirer du lit ? Tu es habillée."

Je haussai les épaules.

"Je me couche habillée pour être prête plus vite, le matin." Ironisai-je.

Son regard intense me fit frémir, et je sentis mes joues chauffer.

"Tu as un problème ? Le questionnai-je, devant son silence.

\- J'essaie de trancher. Ton ironie sert-elle à masquer ta gêne, ou à provoquer la mienne ?

\- Quand tu auras la réponse, n'hésite pas à m'en faire part.

\- J'en déduis que mon avis t'intéresse ?"

Je le jaugeai du regard, puis me détournai. Nous nous apprêtions à nous engager sur une pente glissante, je le sentais bien.

"Bon, maintenant que tu es là, qu'est-ce que tu voulais qu'on voie ? Lâchai-je, m'éloignant de lui pour aller m'appuyer contre le mur.

\- La soirée.

\- On la fait chez toi, je m'occupe du repas.

\- D'accord. C'est réglé.

\- Tu es sérieux, Will ? Tu n'es quand même pas venu que pour ça ? Fis-je en plantant mon regard dans le sien, estomaquée.

\- Bien sûr que non."

Je lui lançai un regard curieux, sourcil levé, attendant qu'il s'explique. Son sourire, appuyé, s'étira légèrement.

"Maintenant que les choses sont réglées pour la soirée, on pourrait peut-être parler de nous deux."

Je déglutis, mal à l'aise, alors que Will s'approchait de moi. Mon cœur s'emballa, et je me redressai.

"Nous deux ?

\- Mmh. On va se retrouver avec Jane et Charlie, et ils savent très bien que nous ne sommes pas amis.

\- Ils pensent surtout qu'on ne s'est jamais revus depuis... Longtemps.

\- On s'était quittés en très mauvais termes.

\- Je pensais qu'on avait plus ou moins enterré ça.

\- Oh non Lizzie. Pour ma part, je n'ai absolument rien enterré. J'aurais bien voulu, crois-moi...

\- Mais tu ne peux plus lutter ? Le coupai-je avec colère, me remémorant sa vexante déclaration un an et demi plus tôt.

\- C'est tout à fait ça. Je ne peux plus lutter contre les émotions que tu éveilles chez moi."

Je me tendis alors qu'il se rapprochait de moi et posai une de ses mains sur le mur, à côté de ma tête.

Sa proximité me coupa le souffle, et en une fraction de seconde, j'eus l'impression de me retrouver contre le mur d'une discothèque, par une froide nuit de réveillon.

Et ça, je n'y étais pas préparée.

Pas plus qu'au désir qui me prit les entrailles, alors que Will se penchait vers moi. Un désir violent de parcourir les derniers centimètres qui nous séparaient mais ma colère grondait, alors que je me sentais de nouveau insultée par la lutte qu'il disait mener en permanence contre ses sentiments.

_Laisse tomber, Will. Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec un mec qui m'aime malgré lui._

Ces mots, j'aurais aimé avoir le courage de les lancer à voix haute. Lui faire ressentir toute la douleur qu'ils provoquaient en moi. Le cuisant sentiment de honte et d'amertume que je ressentais à l'idée de n'être, à ses yeux, pas assez bien pour mériter sa considération.

Mais ces mots se bloquèrent dans ma gorge, et, incapable de faire autrement, je me décollai du mur pour plaquer mes lèvres contre celles de Will, dont les bras vinrent automatiquement se refermer autour de mon corps.

Ses mains se pressèrent contre mon dos, le rapprochant de lui, et je gémis alors qu'il approfondissait notre baiser, laissant mes doigts courir le long de ses bras fermes et de ses épaules tendues.

Mon portable se mit à sonner, m'arrachant un grognement alors qu'il s'éloignait légèrement de moi.

"Laisse sonner." M'intima-t-il d'une voix dure.

Ses lèvres se scellèrent aux miennes de nouveau, et je glissai mes mains dans ses cheveux. Fiévreux, il colla son corps au mien, et ses doigts glissèrent sous l'ourlet de mon tee-shirt, m'arrachant un long frisson alors qu'ils remontaient le long de la peau sensible de mon dos. Mon souffle se fit court, et je penchai la tête vers l'arrière...

Jusqu'à ce que mon portable sonne une deuxième fois.

En colère, je me redressai d'un geste brusque, et soudain je me sentis complètement perdue.

Assise sur mon lit, hébétée, je fixai un instant la fenêtre brièvement éclairée par les phares d'une voiture qui passait au loin.

La sonnerie de mon portable s'arrêta, et je tournai mon regard vers l'appareil.

Il me fallut une minute de plus pour comprendre que j'étais seule, le cœur cognant lourdement, et je passai une main tremblante dans mes cheveux en me demandant ce qui venait de se produire.

Je m'étais endormie comme une masse, et j'avais rêvé.

Mais déjà les images de ce songe s'effaçaient, laissant place à un trouble que je ne comprenais pas.

_De quoi ai-je rêvé ?_

Sonnée, j'attrapai mon portable et y jetai un œil.

22h25.

Deux appels manqués de William Darcy.

Un SMS de William Darcy.

_« Ça ne me gêne pas, Lizzie. »_

Toujours dans les vapes, je me demandai de quoi il pouvait bien parler, et mon trouble s'intensifia. Je relus notre conversation.

Ah, oui. La soirée. Le traiteur qu'il voulait commander.

_« Tu as essayé de me joindre ? » _Répondis-je simplement en me levant de mon lit pour aller me faire chauffer de l'eau – j'avais soudain envie d'un bon thé bien chaud.

_« Oui, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas dérangée ? »_

_« Non, j'étais sous la douche. »_ Mentis-je.

_« Je crois que je vais te laisser te reposer... Je voulais juste te confirmer que je m'occupe aussi du repas pour les EV. »_

Je levai les yeux au ciel, et m'installai avec mon bol d'eau et une tartine de pâté pour simple dîner peu équilibré mais rapide.

Je passai la demi-heure suivante à argumenter avec Will, et réussis finalement à remporter la bataille il gérerait le déroulé de la soirée et logerait les invités, et pour ma part, je m'occupais de la nourriture. Je lui avais d'abord proposé de partager les frais du traiteur, mais il avait catégoriquement refusé finalement, on s'était mis d'accord sur le fait que je préparerais un truc simple pour tout le monde.

_Enfin, tu le lui as imposé, plutôt._

Mais alors que je me couchais sur un dernier message me souhaitant une bonne soirée, toute trace de mon rêve s'était évaporée, et il ne me restait qu'une seule certitude.

J'avais rêvé de Fitzwilliam Darcy.

**oOo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo****Oo**

Et voilà ! Court OS sans prétention, mais j'espère qu'il vous aura plu.

Je peux d'ores et déjà vous annoncer que je compte revenir très rapidement avec un deuxième bonus dont on m'a soufflé l'idée... Surprise surprise !

En attendant, je vous souhaite un superbe réveillon de Noël...


	12. Bonus 2 - La reine des glaces

**Bonjour bonjour !**

Me revoilà avec un nouveau défi qui m'a inspirée... Merci à Paupau15, et à Nathalie qui était également partante pour !

Au passage, j'ai été informée par Loulou1805 qu'il semblerait qu'il y ait parfois (rarement j'espère !) des bugs au niveau des reviews et/ou de la messagerie... Si jamais vous avez essayé de me laisser un MP ou une review, et que je n'y ai pas répondu, sachez que j'en suis désolée ! Je mets un point d'honneur à répondre à chacun de vos commentaires.

**Jane : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça fait vraiment plaisir. J'écris probablement d'abord pour moi, mais si je poste sur internet, c'est pour essayer de divertir d'autres personnes... Alors recevoir des commentaires est très gratifiant ! En espérant te retrouver sur d'autres fics :)

**oOoOoOo****OoOoOo****OoOoOo****OoOoOo****OoOoOo****OoOoOo****OoOoOo****OoOoOo****OoOoOo****OoOoOo****OoOoOo**

**Bonus 2 – La reine des glaces**

**POV Caroline**

J'avais réfléchi longuement. Pesé le pour et le contre une bonne centaine de fois. Et le contre pesait lourd, au moins aussi lourd que mon cœur ce matin.

Le choix ne paraissait pas si compliqué. Aller au brunch organisé par Charlie et Jane, en ce dimanche qui suivait leur mariage, ou prétexter que ma migraine ne m'avait pas quittée et sécher ces réjouissances.

A 11h30, j'avais pris ma décision : je sécherais ces réjouissances. Je n'étais absolument pas d'humeur à faire la fête.

A 11h45, je quittais précipitamment mon luxueux appartement pour m'y rendre, après avoir passé une robe en vitesse et m'être donné un coup de blush. Je détestais tout faire dans la précipitation. J'aimais passer du temps à choisir la tenue parfaitement appropriée, et me maquiller de manière à afficher mon élégance sans aucune discrétion.

Je savais ce qu'aurait dit Charlie : _Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même si tu es à la bourre_. Je savais aussi que d'entendre ça m'agacerait au lieu de me faire sentir coupable. Par ailleurs, je n'éprouvais pas une once de culpabilité. Mon retard, le fait que j'avais dû me presser pour me préparer, et même le fait que j'avais failli prétexter n'importe quoi pour ne pas aller à la réception post-mariage de mon propre frère, n'étaient aucunement de ma faute...

Mais celle de cette _garce _d'Elizabeth Bennet.

Mes lèvres se pincèrent, et je profitai d'un stop pour jeter un œil à mon reflet dans le rétroviseur. J'étais parfaite, comme toujours. Mes cheveux d'un roux flamboyant retombaient en vagues souples sur mes épaules, mes yeux verts étaient soulignés d'un trait noir les faisant paraître plus intenses, et le coup de blush me donnait une bonne mine vaguement mensongère, quand on savait à quel point j'avais mal dormi. Oui, j'étais parfaite. Même avec un maquillage expédié en moins de cinq minutes.

_Alors qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien lui trouver de plus à _elle _?_

Un coup de klaxon me tira de ma rêverie, et j'écrasai l'accélérateur d'un pied rageur. Pied chaussé de superbes Louboutins qui s'accordaient à la perfection avec ma robe cocktail pourpre Gucci. Je savais que je respirais la classe.

_Contrairement à _elle.

Je me garai dans la cour du lieu de réception, et aperçus immédiatement Charlie et Jane. Mon frère me repéra quasi instantanément, et me fis un large sourire et un signe de la main alors que je m'extrayais de ma Mini.

Je soupirai en sentant malgré tout une pointe de chaleur me réchauffer. Charlie avait l'air vraiment heureux, et sous mes airs de grande dame que rien n'affectait, j'étais touchée par le bonheur qui se lisait dans ses yeux.

Mes rapports avec Charlie n'avaient pas toujours été au beau fixe. Cela ne venait pas de lui. Cela venait de moi.

Notre père avait toujours préféré mon frère. Il avait été ravi que notre mère accouche d'un garçon, qui avait été élevé dans l'unique but d'en faire un candidat parfait à la reprise de la boîte familiale.

Je n'avais jamais eu une grande place dans le cœur de notre père, bien qu'il m'ait porté une affection certaine tout au long de sa vie. J'en avais toujours voulu à Charlie, et pourtant, celui-ci était depuis toujours le frère idéal, protecteur et aimant.

J'eus un reniflement dédaigneux en sentant les regards de personnes que je connaissais plus ou moins se poser sur moi alors que je me dirigeais d'une démarche altière vers mon frère et ma toute nouvelle belle-sœur.

N'allez pas pour autant croire que j'avais été une gamine malheureuse. Bien consciente de la différence que son mari faisait entre Charlie et moi, ma mère m'avait pourrie d'amour plus que n'importe quelle petite fille sur cette planète. N'allez pas chercher plus loin pour expliquer cette assurance parfois trop arrogante que je dégageais. N'allez pas me demander non plus de m'en excuser. Je connaissais ma valeur, et savais que je n'avais pas à afficher une prétendue humilité.

_Même si visiblement, Will préfère les femmes qui ne se donnent même pas la peine de se coiffer ou présenter un tant soit peu de manières pour sortir._

Ma foi, grand bien lui fasse. J'avais passé assez de temps à essayer de lui faire comprendre que j'étais la femme parfaite pour lui. Je le pensais intelligent, mais il semblait qu'il n'était pas capable de s'en rendre compte.

_Préférer cette impertinente Elizabeth Bennet..._

Il finirait par le regretter. Et il pourrait alors compter sur moi pour bien lui faire remarquer que je l'aurais prévenu.

Malgré ma résolution de ne plus prendre la peine de lui adresser une once d'attention, je ne pus m'empêcher de chercher des yeux l'homme qui occupait mes pensées depuis si longtemps déjà. Depuis que Charlie l'avait présenté comme étant son nouveau meilleur pote, alors que je n'étais qu'une gamine de quinze ans, et que je m'étais fait la réflexion qu'il serait un mari parfait.

Le genre de mari qui, peut-être, me permettrait d'exister aux yeux de mon père.

Mais mon père était décédé avant que je ne puisse découvrir si c'était un but atteignable.

William n'était pas là. Pas plus qu'Elizabeth, évidemment. Je savais parfaitement qu'ils arriveraient ensemble. Qui pourrait en douter ? La veille, le désir qui les unissait n'était pas seulement limpide, il était carrément palpable. Il était évident aux yeux de n'importe qui qu'ils termineraient la soirée ensemble. En fait, il était évident pour n'importe qui que dès qu'ils s'étaient rejoints ce matin-là, ils s'étaient mis tacitement en couple. Personne n'aurait pu se glisser entre eux.

Je fis une bise distante à Jane et Charlie, les félicitant avec les mots les plus convenables du monde pour leur union. J'eus envie, pendant une micro-seconde, de me moquer de l'air d'imbécile heureux que mon frère affichait mais dans le fond, je l'enviais. Quant à Jane, elle avait l'air d'une femme ayant peu dormi mais extrêmement comblée.

J'appréciais sincèrement Jane. Malgré quelques réserves que j'avais pu émettre au début, quand Charlie avait commencé à la fréquenter, j'avais fini par la trouver élégante et agréable bien que n'étant pas de notre monde. Je respectais ça. Elle avait su se distinguer sans avoir été élevée avec nos codes.

Au contraire de sa sœur, qui n'en avait cure et l'affichait sans vergogne.

Je m'installai en face de Charlie, alors que midi trente sonnait et que chaque invité présent prenait place autour des tables en U sans plan précis. Pour le brunch, chacun prenait la place qu'il souhaitait je songeai avec un pincement au cœur que j'occupais la chaise qu'avait occupée William la veille.

William, qui choisit ce moment pour apparaître, accompagné d'Elizabeth, à l'entrée de la salle de réception.

Je détournai mon regard d'eux alors que Charlie redressait, au contraire, la tête dans leur direction.

Un bref instant m'avait suffi pour remarquer le bonheur qui s'affichait sur leurs traits. Teinté d'un brin de malice pour elle, et d'une étrange fierté pour lui.

Je me raidis en entendant notre cousin, Alex, commenter leur entrée.

"J'en reviens pas. C'est toi qui avais raison. Je te dois un resto."

Le bras posé sur le dossier de la chaise d'Anna, il les regardait avec choc. Anna, elle, semblait au-delà de la satisfaction.

"Je te l'avais dit. Ils étaient trop à fond, hier soir. C'était impossible qu'ils se séparent là-dessus."

Alex ricana, alors que Charlie et Jane souriaient d'autant plus.

"A les voir, on dirait que ça fait des mois qu'ils sont ensemble." Lâcha Alex, incapable de détacher son regard du nouveau couple, qui s'était arrêté pour saluer un groupe d'amis de Jane.

Charlie haussa les épaules.

"Écoute, je n'en sais rien pour Lizzie, mais en ce qui concerne Will, ça fait plus de deux ans qu'il est avec elle, psychologiquement."

Jane grimaça.

"Si Lizzie n'avait pas son foutu caractère, ça leur aurait épargné bien du temps perdu. Commenta-t-elle.

\- Si Lizzie n'avait pas son foutu caractère, elle n'aurait pas autant attiré Will." Répliqua Charlie.

Lèvres pincées, je détournai le regard pour le poser sur ma voisine de table, une brunette un peu fade. Je ne me souvenais plus de son nom... Ah, si, Charlotte. Une amie des Bennet. Ce n'était pas avec elle que j'allais passer le temps.

Pourtant, je pris sur moi et lançai une conversation banale en sentant que William et Elizabeth se rapprochaient.

"La réception était splendide, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Superbe. Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu un aussi beau mariage." Répondit Charlotte, visiblement surprise que je lui adresse la parole.

William et Elizabeth s'étaient arrêtés pour féliciter chaleureusement les jeunes mariés.

Charlie et Jane semblaient ne pas avoir envie de les taquiner avec leur couple tout neuf, mais bien entendu, Alex n'avait pas cette retenue.

"Hey, alors les cachottiers ! La nuit n'a pas été trop courte ?.

\- Alex... Siffla Anna entre ses dents.

\- Tu veux vraiment que je te retourne la question ?" Répliqua la voix d'Elizabeth.

Je pris sur moi pour retenir un soupir. J'aurais dû rester sur ma première envie et sécher le brunch.

Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, Charlie se pencha vers moi.

"Ta tête va mieux, Caro ?

\- Ça commence, oui. Tu ne m'en voudras pas de ne pas m'attarder après le déjeuner."

Il m'assura que non, et je fis un sourire bref en sentant le regard de Will peser sur moi. Je tournai la tête pour le lui rendre l'espace d'une seconde.

"Caroline. Me salua-t-il avec son air distant habituel.

\- William. Elizabeth." Répondis-je avec un signe de tête.

J'en eus mal au cœur en me rendant compte que c'était bien la première fois que nous échangions un regard aussi long. Impassible, il me dévisagea comme s'il cherchait à lire dans mes pensées. Puis il se retourna vers sa cavalière, et son regard devint instantanément plus chaleureux.

Au fond de moi, c'est à cet instant précis que je cessai d'éprouver cet attachement fantasmé pour William Darcy.

A cet instant précis où je compris que jamais, jamais je ne saurais éveiller chez lui cette flamme qui brûlait dans ses yeux quand il les posait sur Elizabeth.

De nouveau, je me détournai.

Si j'avais tant détesté Elizabeth depuis le début, c'est parce que j'avais toujours senti que son naturel, son esprit critique et sa répartie avaient séduit Will.

D'un coup, ce fut comme si je baissais les bras et laissais tout tomber. Cette haine que j'éprouvais envers elle se mua en regret et en une brûlante jalousie. Jalousie non pas parce qu'elle avait séduit l'homme sur lequel j'avais jeté mon dévolu...

Mais parce qu'elle avait su provoquer ce regard incroyable. Le regard que n'importe quelle femme voudrait un jour sentir peser sur elle. Un regard chargé d'amour et de fierté.

Le regard que tout mari devrait avoir pour sa femme... Ou, dans un autre registre, que tout père devrait avoir pour sa fille.

Une petite voix aiguë me tira de mes pensées, et je baissai mon regard vers une fillette de six ou sept ans qui venait de m'attraper le poignet.

"C'est vrai que tu es la cousine d'Elsa ? Me demanda-t-elle, surexcitée.

\- La cousine de qui ?"

Ma surprise, évidente, lui fit pencher la tête et plisser les yeux.

"Eh bien, Elsa, la reine des neiges !"

Je haussai un sourcil dubitatif.

La fillette, une blondinette coiffée de deux couettes faites à la va-vite avec des élastiques de couleurs différentes, continuait de me regarder fixement.

"Tu m'excuseras, je ne vois toujours pas de quoi tu parles.

\- C'est vrai que tu ressembles plutôt à Anna, avec tes cheveux roux.

\- Mais quelle Anna, au juste ?

\- Anna ! La sœur d'Elsa !"

Désormais agacée, la fillette tapait du pied – et accessoirement sur mes nerfs. Je ne voyais pas d'où elle venait me parler d'un dessin animé. J'étais déjà d'assez mauvais poil, et je n'avais aucun atome crochu avec les enfants.

"Bon, je ne vois pas franchement ce que tu veux dire, tu dois faire erreur.

\- Non, je ne fais pas erreur !

\- Tu me prends pour la cousine d'une princesse Disney, ma grande. Tu devrais redescendre sur Terre.

\- Tu es la cousine d'Elsa, c'est mon papa qui l'a dit. S'entêta-t-elle, bougonne.

\- Je peux savoir qui est ton papa, au juste ? M'agaçai-je.

\- Ben oui, c'est lui là-bas."

Elle désigna un grand brun d'environ trente ans qui riait fort avec des gens dont il me semblait me rappeler qu'ils étaient des cousins éloignés des Bennet. Un grand brun que je me souvenais avoir rembarré la veille alors qu'il me proposait une danse juste après l'ouverture de bal.

Je n'avais alors clairement pas le cœur d'aller sur la piste alors que Will et Lizzie semblaient s'engager dans un jeu de séduction au milieu de tous les invités du mariage.

_Si j'avais su en plus qu'il s'agissait d'un type casé_, pensai-je avec une pointe de dédain.

"Et donc, ton papa pense que je suis la cousine de ta reine des neiges ?" Lançai-je avec condescendance à la fillette qui ne voulait décidément pas me lâcher.

Elle poussa un long soupir.

"Ben oui ! Il t'appelle la reine des glaces."

Je me redressai, bouche bée, alors qu'à côté de moi, Alex, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de notre conversation, explosait de rire.

_Le connard !_

Je fusillai du regard le père de la gamine, qui choisit cet instant précis pour se retourner et me dévisager. Devant mon air, il fronça les sourcils, puis laissa glisser ses yeux jusqu'à sa fille. Il eut soudain l'air embarrassé.

"Tu joues avec moi ?" Lança la gamine.

L'appétit soudain coupé, je serrai les poings sur mes genoux, mais me redressai pour aller me servir au buffet froid qui avait été dressé.

La petite me suivit. Elle attrapa une assiette juste après moi, me colla sur toute la longueur de la table, et se servit exactement les mêmes plats que moi.

"On pourrait jouer à la dînette ? Tu sais jouer à la dînette ?"

Je poussai un soupir agacé, et croisai le regard d'Elizabeth, qui nous dévisageait à tour de rôle.

Peu désireuse d'engager la conversation avec elle, même pour me débarrasser de mon boulet, je préférai me retourner vers l'enfant.

"J'ai une meilleure idée. On pourrait jouer au roi du silence.

\- Il est pourri, ton jeu ! On dirait mon grand-père."

Mon agacement remonta en flèche alors que du coin de l'œil, je vis Elizabeth se pincer le nez pour se retenir de rire, et elle s'éloigna pour aller se rasseoir à une table plus loin, ou Will et d'autres personnes l'attendaient.

J'allai me rasseoir à ma place, la fillette piaillant toujours dans mon sillage. Elle réussit à s'asseoir à côté de moi, sur la chaise libérée par Charlotte qui était partie saluer d'autres personnes plus loin.

J'essayai de grignoter sans conviction, écoutant la conversation de l'enfant qui ne cessait de parler. Les minutes s'étirèrent, et je finis par me détendre peu à peu... Jusqu'à en venir à sourire, amusée, devant les mimiques de la gamine.

Je fus surprise quand je levai ma tête vers la grande horloge de la salle, et notai qu'il était quatorze heures passé.

Cela devait faire environ une heure que je n'avais pas pensé ni à Will, ni à Elizabeth. Et même maintenant qu'ils se rappelaient à ma mémoire – simplement parce qu'ils venaient de s'installer à côté des jeunes mariés pour discuter un peu avec eux –, je me rendis compte d'une deuxième chose.

L'esprit occupé par une fillette aux nattes asymétriques, j'étais désormais d'humeur assez amusée pour ne pas éprouver la moindre rancœur.

**oOoOoOo****OoOoOo****OoOoOo****OoOoOo****OoOoOo****OoOoOo****OoOoOo****OoOoOo**

Ce fut amusant d'écrire pour Caro, pour une fois... La première pour moi !

Je pense revenir rapidement avec un autre de vos défis... Mais je garde la surprise sur lequel !


	13. Bonus 3 La leçon

**Hello tout le monde !**

Aujourd'hui, je vous offre un court chapitre en réponse au souhait d'Emy, ainsi que de Nathalie ! Une toute petite fenêtre sur la relation d'Anna et Alex... Je vous laisse découvrir cette mini scène, en espérant qu'elle vous fera autant sourire que quand je l'ai écrite.

**Nathalie : **Merci pour ta review ! Effectivement cette Caro gagnait un petit peu en humanité, après tout... Elle est humaine ! Pour autant, elle reste cette biatch que nous adorons détester ;)

**Jane :** Mille mercis à toi pour ta review ! Je suis ravie si mes personnages suscitent l'attachement ;)

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Bonus 3 La leçon**

**POV Lizzie**

"Il n'y a pas un seul angle de vue sous lequel je trouve que ton idée est bonne, Will." Soupirai-je en m'étirant langoureusement.

Will se pencha sur mon visage et, après avoir fait glisser sa main dans mes cheveux tel qu'il avait pris l'habitude de le faire à peu près cent fois par jour, il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

"Je n'ai pas le choix, Lizzie. Ça fait déjà trop longtemps que je me dérobe à mes devoirs."

Je grognai en le regardant se lever, et enfonçai ma tête dans ses oreillers. Le bruissement du tissu finit par me tirer de ma léthargie, et je me redressai pour le voir se diriger vers la salle de bains, portant simplement le bas de pyjama qu'il venait de passer.

Cela m'arracha un sourire. Je ne cesserais jamais de le taquiner sur sa manie de s'habiller au saut du lit, juste pour parcourir les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de la salle de bains. Pouvait-on voir ça comme de la pudeur ? Ça n'en était pas. Plus une question de _convenances_.

Will tourna la tête dans ma direction, et plissa les yeux face à mon sourire amusé.

"Arrête de me regarder comme ça." Grommela-t-il en souriant.

Je ris en détaillant les lignes dessinées par les muscles de son dos, et soupirai quand il quitta la pièce.

"Cela te manquerait trop." Murmurai-je pour moi-même.

Dix minutes plus tard, je le rejoignais sur la douche. D'ordinaire – seigneur, comment pouvais-je déjà trouver ça _ordinaire _alors que ça ne faisait que deux semaines que nous partagions notre quotidien ? -, j'arrivais à le détourner de ses pensées assez facilement. Mais ce matin, Will était obnubilé par sa mission.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Will et moi étions habillés et descendus dans le salon. Assis sur une chaise, il tapotait d'un geste sec sur la table en bois massif.

Je jetai un œil à mon portable. J'étais de garde pour la clinique, ce week-end, mais alors que pour une fois j'aurais adoré avoir un foutu prétexte pour être n'importe où ailleurs que dans la maison de Will... Il ne se passait rien. Quedalle, nada. Pas de chien blessé, de jument en pleine crise de colique ou même de rat enrhumé. Le calme plat. Je ne souhaitais jamais le malheur de nos amis à poils, plumes ou écailles, mais aujourd'hui, j'aurais vraiment été soulagée d'être appelée par le devoir pour aller faire une piqûre dans un pré ou quelques points de sutures à mon cabinet.

"Je persiste et signe : tu devrais laisser tomber. Tentai-je de nouveau.

\- Dans la grande majorité des cas, je t'écouterais. Vraiment. Mais là, il s'agit de ma sœur, et je ne peux pas laisser passer ça." Répondit-il d'un ton ferme.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, puis écartai les mains en signe de reddition.

"A ta guise..." Soupirai-je.

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la fenêtre en entendant la voiture d'Alex se garer. Dans les minutes qui suivirent, Anna, guillerette, pénétrait dans le salon suivie de son copain.

Je dissimulai un sourire en me mordant la lèvre inférieure. Ils étaient tellement parfaits, ensemble. Était-ce mes propres sentiments amoureux qui me donnaient cet élan de romantisme ? Les voir ensemble m'attendrissait. La douce et pétillante Anna gagnait en assurance au contact d'Alex, et Alex, lui, semblait déjà plus calme et posé que celui que j'avais connu avant de m'enfuir en Nouvelle-Zélande. Je savais que cela faisait en fait longtemps qu'ils se tournaient autour Anna me l'avait confié récemment. Intimidée par l'aplomb et le charme d'Alex, toujours honteuse de ce qui s'était passé avec Wickham, elle avait mis beaucoup de temps à baisser la garde.

Brièvement, je me demandai si elle avait parlé de cette histoire à Alex. Je supposais que non, car le connaissant, à l'instant précis où il serait mis au courant de ça, il se mettrait à la recherche de Wickham pour lui faire goûter ses phalanges.

Le raclement de gorge de Will me ramena à la réalité, et surprit les amoureux qui pensaient simplement passer prendre un café.

Je leur lançai un regard désolé, et Anna comprit qu'ils allaient avoir droit à _la _discussion.

"Oh, Seigneur..." Murmura-t-elle, dépitée.

Alex salua Will d'une claque dans le dos, mais ce dernier lui désigna la chaise en face de lui d'un air sombre.

Je grimaçai.

Cela faisait deux semaines que Jane et Charlie étaient mariés. Deux semaines que Will et moi étions ensemble, et tout autant qu'Anna et Alex avaient officiellement sauté le pas de leur côté – Anna m'ayant confié que cela faisait plutôt quatre mois qu'Alex et elle se voyaient officieusement. Quatorze jours pendant lesquels j'avais réussi à retenir Will de se lancer dans une discussion paternaliste avec sa sœur... Mais ce matin, il avait décidé d'assumer ses responsabilités de grand frère, disait-il.

_Gosh, je suis tellement soulagée de ne pas avoir un grand frère !_

Anna me rejoignit à la fenêtre.

"Il ne va pas vraiment faire ça, hein ?" Me demanda-t-elle d'un ton anxieux.

Je lui adressai un sourire entre la grimace et la pitié.

"Je crains que si. C'est presque vexant, mais je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher."

Nous soupirâmes ensemble en nous tournant vers les deux hommes qui se faisaient face en se regardant dans le blanc des yeux.

"Alexandre. Commença Will.

\- William.

\- Alors comme ça, tu sors avec ma sœur ?"

Alex haussa les épaules, pas le moins du monde inquiet.

"Tu es bien renseigné.

\- Je pense qu'il serait bon qu'on en discute.

\- Will... Siffla Anna mais je posai une main sur son bras pour la retenir, consciente qu'il ne servirait à rien d'essayer d'éviter l'inéluctable.

\- Laisse les finir leurs conneries de mâles, qu'on n'en parle plus" Bougonnai-je.

Will me lança un regard peu amène avant de se retourner vers Alex.

"Bien, Will, explique-moi donc quel est ton problème. Lâcha ce dernier.

\- Anna est ma sœur, Alex. Je ne peux pas la laisser se mettre en couple sans rappeler à son copain que s'il lui fait le moindre mal, je n'hésiterai pas à lui couper les burnes et à les donner à manger aux corbeaux."

Anna ouvrit la bouche, choquée, et Alex eut grand peine à retenir son hilarité. Pour ma part, j'étais consternée.

_Sérieusement, Will ? _Pour une fois qu'il osait un mot tel que burnes, il fallait que ce soit dans un contexte aussi ridicule... Je passai une main sur mon visage, dépitée.

_Si seulement il avait mis ça en application avec Wickham, ça m'aurait épargné de sortir avec ce porc._

Alex essayait toujours de contenir son rire.

"Tu sais que je t'apprécie, Will, mais là, franchement...

\- Je suis très sérieux.

\- Oui, oui, c'est noté, lâcha Alex en explosant de rire.

\- Je crois bien que c'est la conversation la plus gênante que j'aie jamais entendue." Marmonna Anna.

Pour ma part, je restais tendue. Je savais qu'on pourrait s'estimer heureuses si les gars s'en tenaient là.

"Bien, c'est tout, Will ?

\- J'aimerais savoir quelles sont tes intentions."

Et voilà. Je savais bien que ça ne s'arrêterait pas là.

"Mes intentions ? Répéta Alex, dubitatif.

\- Concernant ma sœur.

\- Euh, Will, tu tiens vraiment à avoir ce genre de discussion ?

\- Oui.

\- Non !" M'exclamai-je dans le même temps, me rapprochant des mecs pour donner une tape derrière la tête d'Alex.

William me lança un regard surpris, et je le fusillai des yeux.

"Sérieusement, Will, tu ne connais pas Alex depuis le temps ? Redemande-lui une fois ça, et il va te raconter ce qu'il compte faire à ta sœur dès ce soir dans leur lit !" Lui expliquai-je d'une voix sèche.

Sa bouche s'arrondit, et en d'autres circonstances, j'aurais trouvé son regard impayable. En d'autres circonstances, peut-être même que j'aurais laissé Alex répondre et que j'aurais suivi avec amusement la conversation.

Mais à cet instant précis, j'étais trop gênée – à l'instar d'Anna, qui avait viré au cramoisi.

Seul Alex n'avait pas l'air mal à l'aise.

"Ce soir, dans le lit... Tu es si terre-à-terre, Lizzie. C'est toujours au même endroit, à la même heure entre vous ? Ça ne m'étonne pas de Will, mais venant de toi !

\- Alex ! M'écriai-je, les joues rouges.

\- Argh. S'étrangla Anna en se bouchant les oreilles.

\- Je retire ma question, bougonna Will.

\- Franchement, on pourrait pas mettre fin à cette discussion qui n'aurait jamais dû commencer ? Priai-je.

\- Vois ça avec ton copain. Commenta Alex en haussant les épaules.

\- Will ?

\- C'est bon, mon message principal est passé. Si tu fais du mal à ma sœur...

\- Je tire une croix sur mes roubignolles.

\- Voilà. Du reste, en fait, je ne veux rien savoir.

\- Parfait. A mon tour."

Je passai d'un immense soulagement à une tension palpable en entendant les derniers mots d'Alex.

Je jetai un regard à Anna, qui semblait inquiète Will, lui, avait l'air perdu.

"Donc comme ça tu sors avec Lizzie ?" Reprit Alex.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

"T'es quand même pas en train de faire ce que je pense que tu fais ? Demandai-je d'une voix blanche.

\- Jouer les grands frères ? Si. Répliqua Alex en me jetant un regard.

\- Lizzie n'est pas ta sœur, me (ou se?) défendit Will.

\- C'est ma cousine, désormais. Et comme elle n'a pas de grand frère, j'endosse le rôle."

Oh merde. J'aurais dû me douter que ça pouvait devenir encore plus gênant.

"Alex, on n'est pas cousins, sifflai-je entre mes dents.

\- Ta sœur a épousé mon cousin, c'est tout comme.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir !

\- Tais-toi, cousine, c'est une conversation entre hommes."

Sa réplique eut le don de me faire sortir de mes gonds, et je levai les yeux au ciel.

"Oh, punaise, vous me faites chier, les mecs. Viens, Anna, allons faire un tour, j'ai pas envie d'entendre ça."

Anna, ne demandant pas mieux, se précipita à ma suite alors que je sortais du salon.

Le temps que nous nous chaussions, nous entendîmes Will questionner Alex.

"Sérieusement ? Tu ne vas quand même pas jouer les frères protecteurs avec Lizzie !

\- Pas tout à fait. En fait, je m'inquiète plutôt de ton inexpérience, mec. Je voudrais pas que Lizzie se retrouve enceinte d'ici la fin du mois."

_Oh non, pas ça._

Anna et moi nous jetâmes un regard dépité.

Par la porte du salon restée ouverte, nous entendîmes Alex fouiller dans ses poches puis déchirer un sachet.

"Bon, premier cours, Will. Ceci est un préservatif. Tu as une banane ? J'aimerais te montrer comment on s'en sert."

Les larmes aux yeux, Anna et moi sortîmes précipitamment de la maison avant de laisser éclater notre hilarité.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui !

Il y a fort à parier que vous me retrouverez (encore) sous peu... Au final, je vais finir par écrire autant de bonus que de chapitres ! Il faut dire que vous m'inspirez...


	14. Bonus 4 Chaud-froid de Lizzie

**Hello tout le monde !**

En ce presque dernier jour de l'année, je vous retrouve avec un nouveau petit bonus en réponse à un des défis de madilizzie (merci pour la suggestion ! ce qui ne veut pas dire que je ne relèverai pas les autres ;) )... Moins léger que le précédent, mais ici le but était de replonger dans les méandres de l'esprit de Lizzie !

**Jane :** Héhé, ravie de t'avoir amusée ! Moi aussi, j'ai pris un bel amusement à imaginer la discussion entre Will et Alex...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Bonus 4 - Chaud-froid de Lizzie contisé de souvenirs...**

**POV Will**

Je souris distraitement en notant l'air embarrassé de Lizzie, alors que nous nous asseyions à une table tendus d'une nappe épaisse, bordeaux, et dressée de couverts tellement rutilants que nous pouvions observer nos reflets dedans.

"Wow. Effectivement, c'est très différent de ce dont j'ai l'habitude."

Pour la première fois, j'avais réussi à convaincre Elizabeth d'accepter mon invitation à dîner dans un restaurant gastronomique. On était passés pas loin d'une dispute quand elle avait argumenté qu'elle n'avait pas forcément l'envie ou les moyens de payer une fortune pour un repas.

_Si je t'invite à dîner ce n'est assurément pas pour que nous partagions la note, Elizabeth, et je trouve extrêmement vexant que tu refuses aussi vivement la moindre de mes invitations_, avais-je fini par lui dire, blessé.

Comprenant qu'en agissant ainsi, elle ne faisait que dresser des barrières entre nous – alors que tout ce qu'elle souhaitait était justement d'abattre tout ce qui nous séparait –, elle s'était excusée et avait accepté avec un sourire de m'accompagner. Non sans me faire promettre de l'accompagner aussi dans son restaurant préféré à elle aussi, à l'occasion.

_Parce que je ne vais pas renier mes préférences pour tes beaux yeux, Darcy_, avait-elle conclu d'un ton taquin.

Je n'avais jamais rencontré pire tête de mule qu'elle.

Mais que ne donnerais-je pas pour voir chaque jour ce sourire dans ses yeux et cette chaleur sur ses lèvres ?

Consciente du rang du restaurant dans lequel nous dînions, elle avait revêtu un de ses rares tailleurs. Vêtue d'un chemisier en soie bordeaux sur une jupe écrue, elle frissonna lorsque le maître d'hôtel la débarrassa de son blaser. D'un geste nerveux, elle passa ses doigts sur ses avants-bras, et remercia l'homme d'un ton bas alors qu'il lui tenait sa chaise.

Elle avait relevé ses cheveux dans un chignon qui se voulait sophistiqué, mais les cheveux d'Elizabeth n'aimaient pas être retenus. Deux mèches s'en étaient échappé, et retombaient en boucles douces sur sa nuque gracile. Ce qui, à mon sens, lui allait bien mieux qu'un chignon strict.

Hypnotisé, je tendis la main pour caresser la courbe de son cou et jouer avec une de ses mèches rebelles.

Lizzie sourit, soudain plus détendue.

"Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis ravi que tu soies venue sonner à ma porte à ton retour de Nouvelle-Zélande, Lizzie." Soufflai-je.

Son sourire s'agrandit et se fit taquin.

"Pourquoi ? J'aurais simplement attendu de te revoir lors du mariage, cela aurait changé tes sentiments pour moi ?"

Je souris en me rapprochant d'elle.

Installés à une table ronde, nous n'étions pas l'un en face de l'autre, mais presque côte à côte, pour gagner en intimité. Je saisis sa main, et elle referma instinctivement ses doigts sur moi.

"Cela n'aurait pas changé mes sentiments. Mais nous aurions perdu deux mois. Et je m'en veux déjà suffisamment d'avoir perdu un an et demi avec toi."

Lizzie haussa un sourcil, plongeant son regard intense dans le mien.

"Will... Ne t'en veux pas pour ça. Je n'étais pas prête à l'époque. Tout est de ma faute.

\- Rien n'est de ta faute, Lizzie. Je me suis comporté comme un con, et t'ai poussé à me détester si fort que...

\- Will, ça suffit ! On ne va pas faire le concours de celui de nous deux qui a été le plus idiot. Nous partageons pas mal de torts, en fait... Tu manquais, à l'époque, pas mal de délicatesse, et pour ma part j'étais fichtrement rancunière." S'agaça-t-elle.

Je ne pus contenir un petit rire.

"J'imagine que tu as raison. Nous étions deux vraies têtes à claques.

\- Mmh... Qu'importe, ça nous a mené où nous en sommes aujourd'hui. C'est un mal pour un bien."

Son sourire me réchauffa, et je ne détachai mon regard d'elle que pour répondre au serveur qui venait nous présenter les différents menus et prendre nos commandes.

"Chaud-froid de sole contisé de truffe noire... Minéralité de céleri et salinité de coquillages Pistaches... C'est bien la première fois que je n'arrive pas à comprendre tous les mots d'une carte." Murmura-t-elle.

Amusé par l'air déboussolé de Lizzie, je la conseillai. Une fois n'est pas coutume, elle s'en remit totalement à moi pour choisir ses plats.

"Qu'as-tu ressenti, après être repartie de chez moi ?" Demandai-je de but en blanc.

Elle redressa la tête et m'adressa un regard interrogateur.

"Comment ça ?

\- Le soir où tu es venue me voir pour me proposer de t'aider à organiser la soirée de Jane et Charlie... On se revoyait pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Pour la première fois depuis... Ma déclaration.

\- Oh."

Pensive, elle se mordilla la lèvre en fixant son regard sur un mur au loin.

"C'est compliqué... Je crois que pour répondre, il faudrait que je revienne sur ce que j'ai ressenti ces dernières années."

Je la fixai, curieux, alors qu'elle passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux, réussissant à sortir une troisième mèche qu'elle enroula autour de son index.

"Tu sais, il y a eu la période où je t'en ai amèrement voulu de ce que tu m'avais sorti au réveillon. Aux deux réveillons, en fait. Je suppose que je n'aurais pas été aussi blessée si je n'avais pas déjà eu un coup de cœur pour toi..."

Elle eut un petit rire en serrant ma main, chassant la pointe de culpabilité qui me vrillait le cœur.

"Ensuite, il y a eu l'épisode Wickham. Quand j'ai compris ce que ce salaud avait fait à ta sœur, j'ai également capté pourquoi tu cherchais à éloigner les autres de lui... Sans pour autant expliquer tes raisons."

Elle souffla, et reprit sa main pour jouer avec sa serviette.

"Bref. On ne va pas revenir là-dessus. J'ai rompu, et je me suis barrée.

\- Parce que tu avais peur ? Soufflai-je.

\- Parce que j'avais honte."

Je lui lançai un regard chargé d'incompréhension.

"Mais honte de quoi, Lizzie ?

\- Tu penses que c'est facile de se rendre compte qu'on a viré un mec bien pour sortir avec un connard ? Je me suis longtemps reproché mon manque de clairvoyance. Oh, et accessoirement, j'avais peur aussi, c'est vrai.

\- Wickham t'avait menacée ?"

J'avais conscience d'avoir posé ma question d'un ton un peu trop abrupt, le cœur serré, mais cette révélation me torturait.

Lizzie avait eu peur, et moi, sombre crétin, j'étais à l'époque bien trop occupé à la détester de m'avoir repoussé au profit d'un autre.

Lizzie m'adressa un regard surpris, et secoua la tête.

"Peur de Wickham ? Non. J'avais des preuves assez compromettantes pour ne rien craindre de lui... C'est de toi, dont j'avais peur. De ton jugement."

Blessé, je me raidis, mais elle posa sa main sur mon genou avec un sourire rassurant.

"C'était il y a une éternité, Will. J'essaie seulement de replacer le contexte, ok ? Je doute de réussir à te faire comprendre le fond de mes pensées, sans ça.

\- Ok, soufflai-je, malgré tout ennuyé de ne pas avoir su être plus présent pour Lizzie à cette époque-là.

\- Bon, donc, sur ça, je me suis dit que c'était une super idée de réaliser mon rêve de gamine et de me casser pour la Nouvelle-Zélande."

Cette fois, je ne réussis pas à retenir un sourire amusé.

"C'était ton rêve de gamine d'aller soigner des kiwis ?"

Son rire s'éleva dans l'ambiance feutrée du restaurant, et nous nous interrompîmes le temps que nos premières assiettes arrivent et que le serveur nous décrive le menu.

"Mon rêve de gamine était de visiter soit ce pays, soit l'Australie. Je ne pensais pas aller y travailler... Mais cela m'a justement permis de faire pas mal de tourisme. S'amusa-t-elle.

\- Je t'y aurais volontiers accompagné.

\- Will... On se détestait, à l'époque, je te rappelle."

Je grimaçai, atterré. Oui, je suppose qu'elle avait raison. Je la détestais de m'avoir repoussé, et elle me détestait pour mon comportement exécrable.

"Cette année à l'autre bout du monde m'a permis de faire le point. J'ai pensé à toi, tu sais. Bon, tu commences ton plat ? Tu te rends compte que j'attends de voir si tu vas vraiment manger ce truc pour savoir si c'est comestible ?" Pouffa-t-elle.

Elle m'arracha un rire, et je saisis ma fourchette pour attaquer le dôme d'asperge à la crème de langoustine, ou quelque chose du style – obnubilé par ma compagne, je n'avais que trop peu écouté le serveur.

"Donc, voici le contexte." Poursuivit-elle en commençant à manger à son tour. "J'étais dans ma bulle, à des milliers de kilomètres. Je songeais à cet enfoiré de Wickham, ce qui m'agaçait prodigieusement. Ça m'amenait à penser à toi, et la plupart du temps, je dois avouer que je t'en voulais méchamment de ne pas avoir cherché à me retenir un peu plus de sortir avec lui. J'ai cultivé une rancœur certaine envers toi, et je t'avoue que ça m'a aidée à ne pas m'effondrer. Surtout quand j'ai appris que Charlie et Jane allaient se marier, et donc qu'on se recroiserait... C'était bien plus facile de me dire que tu étais détestable, que de me sentir de nouveau honteuse de la façon dont je t'avais repoussé."

Elle haussa les épaules et soupira.

"Mais au fond, je savais bien que je me leurrais. Et que je dépensais mon énergie à cultiver des sentiments que je n'éprouvais absolument pas... Alors quand mon contrat néo-zélandais s'est terminé, je savais que je ne resterais pas là-bas. J'étais prête à faire mon grand retour en France. J'avais déjà obtenu le poste vacant dans le cabinet de véto, merci la mode des entretiens Skype. Pendant mes trois derniers mois, je me suis refusée à réfléchir à ce que je ferais à mon retour, bien que j'aie su que nous étions tous les deux témoins des futurs mariés... Ce n'est que dans l'avion que j'ai pris la décision de ne pas attendre le mariage pour te revoir."

Elle termina son assiette, et plongea de nouveau ses yeux dans les miens.

"Tu n'imagines pas comme ça a été dur de trouver le courage de venir sonner chez toi. Pour ça, j'ai passé deux semaine à essayer d'attiser la soi-disant haine que j'éprouvais à ton égard. J'ai essayé de me mettre dans la tête qu'on se détestait, et ça m'a donné la force de ravaler ma fierté et d'aller sonner à ta porte."

Je ne pus retenir mon rire plus longtemps, et glissai ma main derrière la nuque de Lizzie pour la rapprocher et déposer un baiser fiévreux sur ses lèvres.

"Si j'avais imaginé que je te remercierais un jour de m'avoir assez haï pour venir me chercher. Ironisai-je.

\- Moque-toi, je t'en prie. Grogna-t-elle.

\- Compte sur moi. Mais pas dans l'immédiat. Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question...

\- Sur ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment... J'y viens. Bon, maintenant tu sais dans quel état d'esprit j'étais.

\- En mode combat. M'amusai-je.

\- Disons ça. Alors quand tu m'as accueillie..."

Les mots moururent sur ses lèvres, et son regard se troubla.

"Oh Seigneur, Fitzwilliam. Ça a été un véritable coup de fouet. Tu étais là, avec ton regard d'abord moqueur, puis chaleureux, et direct j'étais perdue. J'aurais tout donné pour te détester, et je me retrouvais plus troublée que la vue d'un myope après sa dixième bouteille de bière."

Mon rire attira le regard surpris des quelques autres tablées présentes dans le restaurant, et je serrai mes doigts sur ma serviette pour me calmer.

"Je crois que je ne me ferai jamais à tes comparaisons.

\- Retiens juste que j'ai répondu à ta question. Bougonna-t-elle.

\- Moyennement. La taquinai-je.

\- Je ne serais pas capable d'en dire plus, Will. Sincèrement. Je me sentais complètement à la ramasse. Je m'étais convaincue que l'on se détesterait jusqu'à la fin de nos jours, et dès cette première visite chez toi, nous avons échangé quelques plaisanteries. Will, tout ce que je sais aujourd'hui, c'est que j'ai dû retomber amoureuse de toi à ce moment-là."

Mon sourire se fit plus doux, et je récupérai sa main dans la mienne.

"Lizzie..." Murmurai-je. "Crois-moi, je n'ai pas besoin d'en entendre plus."

Elle me sourit, et nous fîmes une pause alors que le deuxième plat était déposé et décrit sous son regard amusé.

"Et toi, Will ? Qu'as-tu donc ressenti en me voyant apparaître à travers ta caméra ?"

Je souris, me remémorant cet instant précis où, agacé, j'avais appuyé sur l'interphone pour faire cesser cette sonnerie qui me vrillait les tympans, alors que mon mystérieux visiteur ne relâchait pas la sonnette.

Le choc en découvrant le visage de la femme que je n'avais jamais réussi à oublier.

La claque quand elle s'était annoncée avec son surnom habituel, comme si nous n'avions jamais cessé de nous fréquenter. Comme si il ne s'était pas écoulé quelque chose comme dix-huit mois depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vue.

"J'ai cru avoir affaire à un fantôme. Mais tu étais étrangement réelle... Et tu sentais sacrément bon, pour un ectoplasme."

Son sourire malicieux fit pétiller ses yeux.

"Sincèrement, ça a été dur de me retenir de t'embrasser. Chacune des fois où tu es venue chez moi. Tu n'imagines pas combien de fois j'ai cherché un prétexte pour te demander ton adresse et venir te voir chez toi." Grimaçai-je.

Elle ne retint pas son rire à cette évocation.

"Ma foi, heureusement que tu n'en as rien fait. Maintenant que tu le connais, tu détestes mon appartement."

Je détournai mon regard, ne cherchant pas à la contredire.

Et puis, quelque part, elle avait raison. Je détestais son appartement. Mais pas parce qu'il était ridiculement petit, ou mal localisé, comme je m'étais plu à lui faire remarquer les rares fois où j'y étais passé.

Je le détestais, parce que désormais, je n'avais plus qu'une envie : que Lizzie vienne vivre chez moi.

Évidemment, au bout de seulement un mois de couple, je savais qu'elle me rirait au nez si je lui proposais.

Mais j'y travaillais...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Et voilà pour essayer de comprendre un peu mieux la Lizzie du début de cette fic, à fleur de peau et perdue entre ce qu'elle souhaitait éprouver envers Will, et ce qu'elle ressentait réellement...

A bientôt pour un nouveau bonus, je pense, mais en attendant...

Portez-vous bien, et je vous souhaite tout le meilleur pour cette fin d'année et le début de la suivante !


	15. Bonus 5 Bonne année !

**Bonsoir et...**

Bonne année à tous ! Meilleurs vœux, et parce que je suis certaine qu'on vous a déjà souhaité mille fois la santé, le bonheur et tout ça, je vous souhaiterai simplement du fun, du love et du rock (et de bonnes lectures, parce que c'est cool) !

Sur challenge de dorlote, je vous retrouve en ce début d'année avec un bonus réveillonique (c'est vrai ça, nos amoureux avaient déjà passé 2 réveillons à s'engueuler dans cette fic, alors vous êtes en droit de vous demander si le troisième répondra à cette loi !). Merci donc à dorlote pour l'idée, parce que je me suis bien amusée en l'écrivant !

**Jane :** Merci beaucoup, et je te souhaite tous mes meilleurs vœux !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Bonus 5 Bonne année ! **

**POV Will**

"Au fait, tu voudrais qu'on fasse quoi, pour le réveillon ?" Demandai-je d'un ton distrait en regardant le reflet des flammes danser sur le visage de ma compagne.

_Ma compagne_. Cela me faisait toujours aussi chaud au cœur de me dire ça.

Lizzie releva son visage vers moi, un sourcil levé.

Assise devant la cheminée, dans un grand pull noir passé sur un legging, elle contemplait le feu dans la cheminée alors que je terminais de répondre à des mails pour lesquels j'avais accumulé du retard.

"Le 31, tu veux dire ?

\- Eh bien, oui. Je pensais qu'on était fixés, pour Noël."

Par conscience professionnelle, le cabinet vétérinaire de Lizzie ne fermait pas totalement pendant les fêtes. Lizzie prenait la garde du soir de Noël, tandis qu'un de ses collègues se chargeait de celle du Nouvel an. Pour autant, elle ne serait évidemment pas bloquée au cabinet, mais elle devait rester dans le coin avec son portable allumé et très peu de chances d'être dérangée ; si bien que nous avions décidé de faire ce réveillon chez moi, avec Anna et un peu de famille.

En revanche, nous n'avions pas encore discuté de celui du Nouvel An.

\- Parce qu'on le fait ensemble ?"

Je me raidis en la regardant, choqué ; son air surpris me scia.

_Est-elle sérieuse ?_

La seconde d'après, Lizzie éclatait de rire, et je soufflai, soulagé.

Je devais devenir particulièrement naïf, voire idiot, à son contact, car elle arrivait toujours à m'avoir.

"Tu verrais ta tête, Will.

\- Tu ne te lasseras jamais de me tourmenter, hein ? Grommelai-je.

\- Te tourmenter, carrément. Hé, si tu avais envie d'une fille dénuée de tout esprit taquin, tu aurais dû choisir Caro.

\- Ma foi, je suis en train de m'en rendre compte."

Sa moue vexée me fit sourire, et je me levai pour aller m'installer à côté d'elle, près de la cheminée.

" Tu ne serais pas mieux sur le canapé ? Soufflai-je.

\- Il est trop loin de la cheminée.

\- Tu sais que tu as parfaitement le droit de changer la disposition des meubles, si tu le souhaites."

Lizzie sourit, vaguement gênée mais l'air heureux.

Il y avait deux semaines, elle avait fini par céder à mes insistantes demandes et résilié son bail de location. Elle avait déjà commencé à rapatrier ses affaires, et habiterait officiellement chez moi - chez nous - dans deux semaines. J'avais remporté cette bataille bien plus facilement que je ne m'y étais attendu, de prime abord... Bien que fidèle à son caractère, Lizzie avait longuement pesé le pour et le contre de ce changement de situation.

_"On va se retrouver ensemble en permanence, Will, tu ne vas plus me supporter._

_\- Déjà, nous avons chacun des horaires de travail assez étendus pour que nous ne soyons pas fourrés ensemble H24, et ensuite... On vit déjà ensemble, Lizzie ! Tu n'es quasiment jamais chez toi._

_\- Quand je ferai des gardes, tu risques d'être réveillé si je suis appelée en pleine nuit._

_\- On dort déjà ensemble même pendant tes nuits de garde, ça ne m'a jamais gêné._

_\- Mais tu n'auras plus la possibilité de me demander de dormir ailleurs si un soir tu es crevé._

_\- J'ai des chambres d'ami. Avais-je rétorqué en levant les yeux au ciel._

_\- Mmh..._

_\- Ça ne sert à rien que tu paies un loyer supplémentaire, Lizzie. Ça ne fait que compliquer les choses, puisque tu vis ici mais que tes affaires sont ailleurs._

_\- Parce qu'en plus tu ne vas pas vouloir que je te paie un loyer ?_

_\- Ça, c'est carrément insultant._

_\- Will..._

_\- Si je voulais me lancer dans le locatif, je l'aurais déjà fait, Lizzie. Tiens, j'aurais racheté ton appart." Avais-je raillé. "Et je pense que je t'en aurais fait expulser pour le raser, d'ailleurs."_

_Elle m'avait tiré la langue._

_"Tu ne te rends pas compte. Tu vas te retrouver avec des affaires de fille dans tes tiroirs, ta salle de bains... _

_\- Je devrais m'y faire. Si c'est trop compliqué, je réfléchirai à devenir gay._

_\- Et je vais devoir intercaler mes livres de poche avec tes beaux livres anciens._

_\- Ok, ça, ça me parait insupportable. Avais-je soupiré._

_\- Pourquoi tiens-tu à ce que ça aille si vite ?" Avait-elle demandé, curieuse._

_J'avais levé les yeux au ciel._

_"Parce que si tu es encore dans ton appartement au 1er janvier prochain, tu vas devoir payer une taxe d'habitation supplémentaire. C'est ridicule._

_\- Il n'y a que les riches pour chercher à éviter autant les taxes, s'était-elle moquée._

_\- Si tu savais le fric que je peux laisser à l'état chaque année, Lizzie, je pense que j'entretiens le président et sa famille à moi seul."_

_Son rire s'était élevé, et j'avais fini par m'approcher d'elle pour l'étreindre, le cœur serré._

_"Pourquoi gardes-tu tellement de distance ? J'aimerais vraiment habiter avec toi._

_\- On le fait déjà, Will. Comme tu l'as fait remarquer. On a dû dormir séparément grand max cinq fois depuis qu'on est en couple._

_\- Eh bien justement, où est le problème à ce que tu quittes ton appartement ?"_

_Elle avait soupiré, et enfoui son visage dans mon épaule._

_"J'ai simplement peur._

_\- Mais peur de quoi ?_

_\- Notre relation est parfaite. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse. Et des fois, je me demande quand ça va merder ; à chaque fois que quelque chose change, j'ai peur que ce soit ça qui foute la merde. Je ne veux pas que tu me largues dans six mois parce qu'en fait tu ne supportes plus de trouver mes culottes dans le tiroir où avant, tu rangeais tes chaussettes."_

_Elle m'avait alors embrassée intensément, me coupant toute velléité de réplique._

_"Pour autant, je serais au contraire ravie de rendre les clés de ce foutu appart et de m'installer chez toi." Avait-elle haleté._

_Je l'avais serrée encore plus fort, la plaquant contre moi en l'embrassant comme si ma vie en dépendait._

_"Demain, je donne mon préavis de fin de bail."_

_J'aurais presque pu dire que je n'avais jamais entendu plus belle déclaration. Cela aurait évidemment été faux ; j'aimais encore plus les moments où Lizzie me déclarait son amour, ce qu'elle faisait toujours quand je m'y attendais le moins. En épluchant des oignons. En terminant de lire un livre. En se limant les ongles._

_"Tu auras des règles à me faire signer ? Avait-elle ajouté avec son sourire taquin._

_\- Mon avocat te transmettra un contrat." Avais-je répondu en soupirant._

Je revins au moment présent alors que Lizzie se déplaçait pour venir s'installer à califourchon sur mes jambes et passer ses bras autour de ma nuque.

"Jane et Charlie organisent un réveillon chez eux. Sans Caroline, qui parait-il a un nouveau mec et fait ça dans une boite à la mode sur Paris. Anna y va avec Alex, et il y aura... En fait à peu près les mêmes personnes qu'aux enterrements de vie. On est invités." M'apprit-elle.

Me sentant soudain peu intéressé par ce réveillon, je hochai simplement la tête.

Puis je couchai Lizzie sur le dos, lui arrachant un cri de surprise, et fondis sur ses lèvres.

Quoique le petit ami de ma sœur pouvait bien penser, non, Lizzie et moi ne faisions pas l'amour que dans un lit.

**oOo**

31 décembre 2019, 19 h 27

"Santé !

\- Mais pas des pieds !

\- Pitié Fred, cette blague n'est plus drôle depuis une bonne centaine d'années.

\- Charlie a souri, ça me suffit.

\- Je crois qu'il n'existe pas une seule blague à laquelle Charlie est capable de résister, aussi ringarde soit-elle, grimaça Jane.

\- Je confirme. C'est le mec qui s'esclaffe toujours quand son collègue arrive dans son bureau, le 31 à 17h, et sort "Et à l'année prochaine, hein !", m'amusai-je.

\- Merci, Will, tu es comme un frère pour moi."

Nous entrechoquâmes nos verres, et je fixai Lizzie alors que, dubitative, elle portait sa coupe de champagne à ses lèvres.

Après en avoir avalé la moitié avec un soupir pour se donner du courage, elle grimaça.

"Non vraiment, je vois pas ce que vous trouvez à cette boisson. Lâcha-t-elle avec une moue dégoûtée.

\- Merde, Lizzie, c'est un Dom Ruinart, j'ai payé cette bouteille 145 balles ! Protesta Alex.

\- Ça ne rend pas son contenu buvable.

\- Tu ne mérites pas d'être ma cousine.

\- Je ne suis pas ta cousine. Répliqua-t-elle en lui tendant son reste de coupe.

\- Tu regagnes le droit d'être ma cousine, conclut-il en sifflant le verre.

\- Bon, quand est-ce qu'on passe à table ?" Cria Kitty, une cousine de Lizzie.

**oOo**

21h36

"Allez, c'est pas si compliqué ! Tu fermes les yeux, tu glisses ça dans ta bouche, et tu avales d'un coup, tu sentiras même pas le goût." Lança Anna pour encourager Charlotte.

Nous fronçâmes tous les sourcils, gênés, et Anna s'interrompit pour jeter un regard à la ronde.

"Mais vous êtes tous des porcs !" Cria-t-elle alors que nous la fixions bizarrement.

La moitié de l'assemblée éclata de rire, et je secouai la tête, dépité.

"Bref. Tu vas voir, c'est bon les huîtres."

Charlotte fixait toujours le pauvre coquillage d'un air perplexe.

"Ça n'a pas l'air très bon.

\- Mais non, t'inquiète, c'est... Salé. Ça a un peu le même goût que quand tu bois la tasse ! Commenta Fred.

\- Tout en avalant un glaviot. Ajouta Lizzie, dégoûtée.

\- Roh, Lizzie, si t'aimes pas les huîtres, n'en dégoûte pas les autres ! La disputa Jane.

\- Hé ! T'en as même pas mangé, toi !

\- Pas envie, ce soir. Je sors d'une gastro, je vais rester sur les trucs plus simples à digérer.

\- C'est vrai ? Tu n'aimes pas les huîtres, Lizzie ? Demanda Anna.

\- C'est pas tellement que j'aime pas. C'est que gober un animal vivant m'a toujours rebutée.

\- Attends, elles sont vivantes, là ?" S'exclama Anna.

Lizzie hocha la tête, et Anna repoussa son assiette, dégoûtée.

"Tu viens de nous la traumatiser, commenta Alex.

\- Désolée...

\- Mais combien d'animaux vivants j'ai pu manger de toute ma vie ? Geignit Anna, les larmes aux yeux.

\- On est partis pour dix ans de psychanalyse." Soupirai-je.

**oOo**

23h24

"Alors, tu commences à comprendre qu'Alex n'est pas forcément un bon choix ?" Ne pus-je m'empêcher de railler.

Anna me fusilla du regard. Entouré d'elle et de Charlie, nous faisions face à la baie vitrée de la maison de ce dernier. De l'autre côté, sur le balcon, Alex et Lizzie se tenaient par l'épaule en chantant à tue-tête.

"...Sur la neige bleue / Fait un pas douteux... Chantait Lizzie.

\- Et glisse sur la glace / On l'entend murmurer... Reprit Alex.

\- Je veux m'en aller ! » Crièrent-ils de concert.

"Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire, en fait. Que vos moitiés soient en train de brailler Le papa pingouin sur le balcon, à 23 heures... Commença Charlie.

\- Ou qu'Elizabeth fasse ça sans être bourrée ?" Compléta Anna.

J'acquiesçai en silence, et je savais que nos visages devaient refléter la même expression ébahie.

Lizzie et Alex étaient sortis dix minutes plus tôt pour se joindre aux voisins, chantant sur le balcon de la maison d'à côté. Il devait bien y avoir 50 mètres de vide entre les deux balcons, mais en hurlant ils arrivaient à former une chorale presque juste. Dommage qu'en dix minutes, les chansons aient tourné autour de Vive le vent, un massacre de YMCA, et Le papa pingouin.

Et si les voisins de Jane et Charlie étaient manifestement aussi torchés* qu'Alex, ce n'était pas le cas de Lizzie, qui n'avait bu qu'une demi-coupe de Champagne quatre heures auparavant.

"Ta copine est cinglée. Commenta Charlie.

\- Je sais." Soufflai-je.

A peine eus-je le temps de finir ma phrase, qu'Alex se pliait en deux et fonçait dans un coin du balcon, soutenu par Lizzie.

Dix secondes plus tard, il avait rendu tout son repas au pied d'un arbuste en pot.

"PUTAIN, ALEX ! MON CITRONNIER !" Hurla Jane.

Chacun d'entre nous grimaça, et je me rappelai l'histoire d'Alex vomissant dans un pot d'orchidée.

Il rentra dans la maison, pâle mais visiblement soulagé.

"Je t'en rachèterai un." Lâcha-t-il en s'approchant de Jane.

Il essaya de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue, mais elle le gifla, continuant à lui hurler dessus.

Lizzie l'avait suivi, et donna une tape dans le dos de Charlie.

"Tes voisins ont l'alcool guilleret.

\- Le papa pingouin, Lizzie ? Tu m'expliques comment tu peux connaître les paroles par cœur ?"

Ma copine haussa les épaules en venant m'enlacer.

"Ça parle d'animaux."

Charlie et moi échangeâmes un regard blasé. Les justifications de Lizzie dans ce genre de situations me convainquaient rarement.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de glisser mon nez dans ses cheveux, et de respirer son parfum d'amande douce et de miel. Son corps serré contre le mien était frais, ce qui était bienvenu - il faisait très chaud chez Jane et Charlie.

"Tu ne devrais pas te mettre dans cet état, Jane." Finit par lâcher Lizzie en s'éloignant de mon étreinte pour aller calmer sa sœur, qui continuait de hurler sur Alex.

Alex, qui avait désormais visiblement décuvé - avait-il un foie particulièrement performant, ou juste l'habitude ? -, se marrait en laissant Jane lui frapper le bras à répétition.

"C'est bon, Lizzie, ça lui fait faire un peu de cardio.

\- Je suis enceinte, idiot, et c'est pas bon le stress dans mon état !"

Le silence se fit dans l'assemblée ; choqué, je regardai Charlie, qui avait un air tellement ébahi que j'en restais scié.

"Euh... T'étais pas au courant, le futur papa ?" Lâcha Anna, qui visiblement se posait la même question que moi.

Charlie sembla reprendre pied, et leva les yeux au ciel.

"T'es le père, au moins ?" Ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Alex.

"Si, je le savais, et oui, je suis le père évidemment. Mais on n'avait pas prévu de vous l'annoncer de cette manière. Ni si tôt."

Jane, instantanément calmée, haussa les épaules d'un air contrit.

"Oups. Désolée."

Je lançai un regard à Lizzie, qui était bien la seule à ne pas afficher un air surpris.

"Tu étais au courant ?" M'étonnai-je.

Son sourire m'apprit que oui.

"Et tu ne m'as rien dit !

\- Du calme, Will. Jane ne m'en avait pas parlé, j'ai compris toute seule ce soir."

Jane lui lança un regard atterré.

"Quoi ? J'ai déjà du bide ?"

Elle plaqua sa robe sur son ventre plat en baissant la tête, tirant le tissu dans tous les sens pour essayer de trouver un renflement inexistant. Lizzie explosa de rire.

"Mais non, Jane, tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir pris le moindre gramme. Simplement, j'ai fait un paquet de réveillons avec toi, et c'est bien la première fois que je te vois refuser un kir royal pour un vulgaire jus d'ananas. Oh, et tu n'es pas trop foie gras, mais tu as également refusé le saumon et les huîtres. C'était évident."

Jane sourit de toutes ses dents.

"J'en suis à huit semaines, et j'ai déjà pris un kilo.

\- Je me disais bien que tu avais pris des fesses." Lâcha Alex, avant de recevoir un coup derrière la tête de la part d'Anna. "Mais aïeuh !

\- Je ne sais pas encore si c'est pour avoir osé sortir ça à Jane, ou pour avoir maté ses fesses.

\- Mais ma chérie, tu sais bien que tu as le plus beau postérieur de toute...

\- Argh, Alex, bordel, tais-toi !"

Dépité, je regardai Alex embrasser ma sœur, la coupant dans son élan de colère. J'avais du mal à me reconnaître ; à une époque, on m'aurait annoncé que je verrais Anna sortir avec un gars comme Alex, je me serais arraché les cheveux. Cependant, maintenant je devais bien admettre qu'ils allaient parfaitement ensemble. Alex, en tous cas quand il était sobre, la couvait comme une chose précieuse, et Anna était bien plus gaie et affirmée qu'elle ne l'avait été pendant longtemps.

Mon attention se reporta sur Charlie, qui enlaçait sa femme avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

"Félicitations, les amis. Je suis sincèrement ravi pour vous.

\- Enfin, si c'était voulu. Sinon, tu dois encore avoir un mois pour régler ça." Lâcha la pragmatique Charlotte en frottant le dos d'une Jane choquée.

Lizzie s'agrippa à mon bras et partit dans un fou rire impressionnant, et je me demandai un instant si elle arrivait encore à respirer. Ce fut l'intervention de Charlotte qui la calma en une micro-seconde.

"Vous vous y mettez quand, vous ?"

Je haussai un sourcil, alors que Lizzie tressaillait.

"Wow, du calme. On vient seulement de s'installer ensemble, je te rappelle.

\- Justement, ça commence comme ça, et puis...

\- Roh, Charlotte ! On n'a pas encore rempli les étapes préalables."

Je fis la moue en attrapant ma compagne par la taille pour la retourner vers moi.

"Les étapes préalables, Lizzie ?"

Elle hoqueta et redressa la tête vers moi, vaguement troublée.

"Je commence à te connaître. Tu ne voudras pas te lancer là-dedans avant de m'avoir épousée."

Je souris. _Touché_. Pas que je n'avais pas envie d'avoir des enfants avec Lizzie, mais mon côté traditionaliste me poussait à préférer passer par la case mariage avant.

"Qui te dit que j'ai envie d'épouser une femme qui connaît par cœur Le papa pingouin ?" La taquinai-je.

Elle haussa les épaules.

"Eh bien je suppose que nous n'aurons pas d'enfants alors.

\- Ok, peut-être que je saurai faire un effort.

\- Qui te dit que j'ai envie d'épouser un homme qui ne connaît pas par cœur Le papa pingouin ?"

Je grimaçai.

"Il va falloir qu'on ait une discussion.

\- Okay, mais pas avant l'année prochaine." Souffla Lizzie.

Sur le coup, je me raidis et me rembrunis, blessé que même par plaisanterie, elle repousse une conversation qui me tenait à cœur à un délai qui me paraissait bien trop lointain.

Puis je me calmai d'un coup en notant que nous étions le 31 décembre, et qu'il était 23h54.

Lizzie émit un rire léger en remarquant mon changement d'expression.

"Je viens d'échapper à une dispute, j'ai l'impression.

\- Cela m'aurait bien ennuyé de terminer l'année ainsi.

\- Troisième réveillon que l'on fait ensemble. Tu crois que cette fois, on réussira à s'entendre jusqu'à la fin de la soirée ?

\- Tu comptes me traiter de trou du cul ?

\- Pas prévu, à moins que tu ne m'annonces que tu m'aimes à contrecœur.

\- Pas prévu."

Cinq minutes plus tard, nous criions le décompte en même temps que les voisins, que nous entendions hurler par la baie vitré restée entrouverte.

"TROIS !

\- DEUX !

\- UN...

\- Attendez, j'ai 23h58 à ma mon...

\- BONNE ANNEEEEEEEE !"

Je ne pris pas la peine d'aller sous le gui pour embrasser Lizzie passionnément, les mains dans ses cheveux et son corps entièrement collé au mien.

Quand notre baiser se termina, elle poussa un soupir d'aise en restant dans mes bras.

"Ma foi, je vais être la première femme au monde à partager ton lit cette année. Je n'en reviens pas de l'honneur que cela représente." Me murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Je grognai en sentant mon désir s'éveiller à cette idée ; j'embrassai la peau tendre sous son oreille, le cœur cognant avec force.

"Pour être entièrement honnête, c'était déjà le cas en 2019." Grognai-je.

Elle me regarda d'un air vaguement surpris, mais me fit un immense sourire.

"La réciproque est vraie. Bon, alors disons que j'espère être la seule de l'année.

\- Ça devrait pouvoir se faire. Mais arrête de parler de ça, Lizzie, ou je te jure qu'on quitte cette fête sur le champ.

\- Peut-être bien que je ne demande pas mieux..."

Nos lèvres se scellèrent de nouveau, mais nous fûmes bien trop rapidement interrompus par Anna.

"Oh, les amoureux ! Vous venez nous embrasser aussi, ou on ne mérite pas vos vœux ?"

Dépité, je regardai ma propre sœur arracher ma compagne de mes bras.

Finalement, il fallait encore que je décide si l'influence d'Alex était si bonne que ça.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

*L'abus d'alcool est encore, et toujours, dangereux pour la santé. Surtout quand il vous pousse à chanter Le papa pingouin sur un balcon en décembre. #DryJanuary

Encore bonne année, les loulous !


	16. Bonus 6 Les Bennet sont des casse-c

**Hello tout le monde !**

Je reviens à vous avec ce qui pourrait bien être, cette fois, un dernier bonus ! Il est en réponse au défi de madilizzie, qui souhaitait lire dans les pensées de Lizzie quand elle était seule sur le pont, le jour du mariage de Jane et Charlie... Et qui se disait qu'un bonus sur un autre mariage pourrait être intéressant. Pour ce dernier point, je n'ai pas eu l'inspiration nécessaire, mais presque... Je vous laisse découvrir une suite de l'histoire de nos amis Will et Lizzie !

**Jane :** Merci beaucoup pour tes voeux ! Ils me vont très bien :D. Je me doute que tu as attendu longtemps ce bonus, le voici :D

**oOoO****oO****oO****oO****oO****oO****oO****oO****oO****oO****oO****oO****oO****oO****oO****oO****oO****oO****oO****oO****oO****oO****oO****oO**

**Bonus 6 Les Bennet sont des casse-c...**

**POV Lizzie**

"Non, vraiment, c'est bon, ça va mieux, maintenant."

Jane, assise très raide sur une chaise, appuyée sur la table de sa cuisine, fit un sourire froid à Charlie.

Je fronçai les sourcils, et ce fut Will qui reprit la parole.

"Jane, tu devrais vraiment écouter ton mari, cette fois.

\- Fous-moi la paix, Will, je ne t'ai pas sonné les cloches."

Elle eut à peine de finir sa réplique acerbe qu'elle se courba de nouveau en deux, le souffle coupé.

Je jetai un œil à ma montre, et attendis calmement que la crise passe. Charlie, paniqué, se précipita vers Jane, mais elle le fusilla du regard, le faisant reculer de trois pas.

Quand elle se redressa en soufflant, j'intervins enfin.

"Jane, ça fait deux minutes entre deux contractions. Ce n'est pas parce que tu restes le cul planté sur cette chaise que tu vas retarder l'échéance.

\- Oh non, sérieux, Lizzie, t'y mets pas toi aussi ! Je peux attendre encore un peu.

\- Peut-être mais tu serais mieux installée à l'hôpital.

\- Ah non ça j'en doute. Je ne veux pas y aller, ok ?"

Je soupirai, alors que les deux hommes grimaçaient.

"Jane, tu ne peux pas accoucher là.

\- Et pourquoi pas, hein ?

\- Tu vois un médecin dans les parages ? S'agaça Charlie.

\- Lizzie n'a qu'à le faire, elle n'en sera pas à sa première mise bas !." Répliqua Jane en hurlant, juste avant de se tordre de nouveau en deux.

Je jetai un regard à Will, qui était devenu tout pâle et me fixait d'un air perdu. Ok, lui, il n'allait plus nous être d'une grande aide.

Je soupirai et reportai mon attention sur ma sœur.

"Je suis flattée de ta confiance, Jane, mais tu n'as pas tout à fait la morphologie d'une vache ou d'une chienne. Je ne me sens pas de gérer ton fœtus.

\- Pitié, Lizzie, je ne veux pas aller là-bas. Geignit-elle, toujours pliée de douleur.

\- Ok, c'est bon, Charlie, cette fois tu vas démarrer la voiture, ça urge.

\- Lizzie ! Foutez-moi la paix, je veux rester ici !.

\- Tu vas accoucher, Jane, c'est pas une fausse alerte.

\- Je sais bien, mais j'ai décidé, je veux faire ça ici.

\- Oh que non, tu ne veux pas faire ça ici.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, toi ? On en reparlera quand tu seras enceinte. Cracha-t-elle, de plus en plus agitée.

\- Je peux te donner un paquet de bonnes raisons pour que tu n'accouches pas ici.

\- Me parle pas de l'absence de médecin, t'as qu'à en appeler et qu'ils se pointent, pourquoi c'est jamais eux qui se bougent le cul putain ?"

Ok, pour que ma sœur devienne aussi vulgaire, c'est que ça devenait critique. Charlie courait partout, allant chercher la valise de maternité de Jane, sortant la voiture du garage, puis remontant récupérer la valise du bébé. Will, lui, restait statufié. Agacée, je me déplaçai jusqu'à lui et lui pressai les épaules pour le faire s'asseoir sur une chaise.

"Déjà que j'ai la trouille de voir le bébé pointer son nez ici, j'ai pas envie de gérer un malaise vagal, marmonnai-je.

\- La voiture est prête, je fais quoi ? Paniquait Charlie.

\- Eh bien tu fous ta femme dedans !

\- Non, c'est hors de... AAAARGH !"

Je soupirai alors que Charlie restait les bras ballants, et allai passer mon bras sous les épaules de Jane pour la lever.

"C'est quoi tes foutues raisons pour que j'aille à l'hosto ? Haleta-t-elle.

\- Un, la péridurale.

\- Je sais pas si ils auront le temps, souffla-t-elle.

\- Deux, si t'accouches ici, tu vas foutre de l'eau et du sang partout. Ça va être une merde monumentale pour nettoyer votre parquet."

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et elle hoqueta.

"PUTAIN Charlie, MAGNE-TOI, je ne VEUX PAS perdre les eaux ici !"

J'en restai coite, puis secouai la tête, tiraillée entre la stupéfaction et le soulagement. Cela faisait une heure qu'on essayait de convaincre Jane d'aller à l'hôpital si j'avais su qu'il suffirait de lui parler de son parquet, on aurait pu gagner un temps précieux.

Je l'accompagnai jusqu'à la voiture et aidai Charlie à l'installer sur le siège, alors qu'elle se mettait à souffler rapidement.

"T'aurais dû protéger tes sièges, ne pus-je m'empêcher de ricaner.

\- Quoi ? Tu crois qu'elle pourrait..."

Charlie s'était figé, une moue dégoûtée sur le visage alors qu'il fixait sa caisse. Cette fois, je m'énervai pour de bon.

"T'es quand même pas en train d'envisager de la sortir de là pour rajouter une bâche ?!

\- Euh...

\- PUTAIN Charlie, tu viens conduire ou il faut que je le fasse moi-même ? Se mit à hurler Jane.

\- Bon tant pis, au pire elle ira à la casse." Souffla Charlie

J'écartai les mains dans un geste ébahi, le regardant faire le tour de la voiture en courant pour enfin aller s'installer au volant et démarrer dans un crissement de pneu.

"Il était vraiment en train de penser à sa caisse ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de souffler.

\- C'est chiant à nettoyer, la sellerie."

Je me retournai vers Will, qui venait de me rejoindre.

"Ah tiens, tu as survécu, toi ? Le raillai-je.

\- Désolé de ne pas avoir ton sang-froid de psychopathe, fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Au moins, ça va calmer tes envies de bébé pour un moment, soupirai-je.

\- Je confirme. Si ça fait cet effet à Jane, je n'imagine même pas comment toi tu réagiras, caractérielle comme tu peux être."

Je fusillai Will du regard, alors qu'il m'envoyait un sourire moqueur.

"Bon, tu as retrouvé des couleurs. Commentai-je.

\- Mouais. J'ai fermé la maison de Jane et Charlie. On va faire un tour ?"

J'acquiesçai en silence et attrapai sa main, plutôt heureuse de cette proposition de promenade.

Ma sœur s'apprêtait à devenir maman... J'avais vraiment besoin de m'aérer l'esprit.

**oOo**

Assise sur le pont en pierre, je regardais l'eau couler en contrebas. On était dans un autre lieu, dans un autre temps, mais ce pont me rappelait vaguement celui auprès duquel Will et moi avions cessé de nous tourner autour pour nous avouer nos sentiments.

Nostalgique, je jetai un regard à Will, qui parlait au téléphone un peu plus loin. J'en revins à l'eau qui coulait à mes pieds, et me souvins de l'état dans lequel je me trouvais cette nuit-là, après le mariage de Jane et Charlie.

Pour la première fois de cette longue journée, je m'étais enfin retrouvée seule quelques minutes. Je m'étais éclipsée comme une voleuse, entre deux danses, pour aller prendre un peu l'air la journée avait été intense. En passant, j'avais échangé quelques mots avec Fred, qui m'avait élégamment prêté sa veste, puis j'étais sortie et avais marché dans le parc à la lueur douce des lampadaires. Rapidement, j'étais tombée sur le petit pont enjambant un mince ruisseau, et m'étais assise dessus.

Sur ce pont, j'avais enfin fait la paix avec moi-même. Et j'en avais presque pleuré.

Je ne m'en étais pas vraiment rendu compte, mais cela faisait alors un an et demi que j'étais en lutte intérieure constante. Un an et demi que je me battais contre des sentiments contradictoires. L'attirance que j'éprouvais pour William se dressait contre la colère qu'il avait éveillée en moi. La honte que j'éprouvais concernant l'épisode Wickham rentrait en conflit avec ma propre fierté. Il ne fallait pas chercher plus loin pour expliquer ma fuite vers la Nouvelle-Zélande. Fuite inutile parcourir des milliers de kilomètres ne permet pas de s'éloigner de soi-même.

Alors ce soir-là, alors que ma sœur venait de s'unir avec Charlie, je m'étais enfin abandonnée et j'avais réalisé le bilan que j'aurais dû faire bien plus tôt.

Ma fierté avait vaincu ma honte, et l'attirance que je ressentais pour Will, cette attirance qui n'avait fait que grandir au cours des dernières semaines, était devenue plus forte que tout. Elle avait tout effacé, me remplissant entièrement et m'apportant la paix qui m'avait manquée pendant si longtemps.

Alors que j'étais là, sur ce pont, tout était devenu plus limpide que du cristal.

_Tu es amoureuse, Lizzie._

Et j'avais à la fois ri et pleuré en me rendant compte que durant tout ce temps, j'avais fait exactement ce que j'avais reproché à Will le jour où il m'avait fait sa première déclaration : j'avais lutté de toutes mes forces contre mes sentiments pour lui.

_Grands Dieux, quelle idiote._

L'ironie voulait que moi aussi, j'avais fini par tomber amoureuse de lui... A contrecœur.

Et j'en étais là de mes réflexions, quand il s'était matérialisé derrière moi, me faisant sursauter tellement fort que j'en étais presque tombée de mon pont.

La sensation de deux bras m'enlaçant me ramena au présent, et je me calai contre le torse de Will.

"Charlie et Jane sont bien arrivés. Elle a eu sa péridurale, mais ils ne sont pas sûrs que ça agisse à temps.

\- Dommage pour eux. Jane gère très mal la douleur.

\- J'espère qu'ils l'auront mise sous morphine quand on ira la voir à la maternité, alors.

\- En théorie, elle n'est plus censée souffrir tant que ça une fois qu'elle aura tout éjecté... Surtout qu'elle aura fait le plein d'hormones du bonheur.

\- En théorie. Mais je suis d'un naturel méfiant."

Je souris en continuant de fixer le ruisseau, et il soupira en enfouissant son nez dans mon cou. Une décharge désormais familière me parcourut la nuque.

"C'est marrant, ce pont me rappelle celui auprès duquel tu es enfin devenue ma petite amie."

Je penchai la tête en arrière, contre son épaule, et me mis à rire.

"Je me faisais exactement la même réflexion.

\- Épouse-moi."

Surprise par sa demande, directe et lancée d'un ton neutre, je me dégageai de son étreinte pour me tourner vers lui.

Je croisai son regard déterminé, et restai stupéfaite un instant.

"Je te demande pardon ?

\- Si tu le souhaites. Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question."

Je le repoussai d'un coup léger sur son épaule, et descendis du pont. Croisant les bras sur ma poitrine, je levai le menton pour soutenir son regard.

"En fait, tu ne m'as pas posé de question."

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

"Certes. Accepterais-tu de m'épouser ?"

\- Sois sérieux, un peu.

\- Je le suis, Lizzie.

\- Attends, vraiment ? Toi, Fitzwilliam Darcy, le mec le plus traditionaliste que je connaisse, tu me sors ça comme ça, de but en blanc... Sans raison ?

\- Pas sans raison."

Je ne sus que répondre, sur l'instant. Je secouai la tête, toujours incrédule.

"Mais qu'avez-vous donc fait de l'homme que je connais ?

\- Bon, tu t'attendais à ce que je fasse ça au cours d'un dîner aux chandelles, au son des violons, bague dans la coupe de Champagne et genou à terre, c'est ça ? Soupira-t-il.

\- Tu sais parfaitement que je déteste le Champagne, mais oui, j'imaginais un tableau de ce style. Note bien que je n'ai pas dit que j'aurais préféré."

Will leva les yeux au ciel, et se rapprocha de moi pour saisir mes hanches et plonger son regard dans le mien.

"Je vais être honnête, c'est effectivement ce que je prévoyais. Et c'est pour ça que, comme un con, je n'ai pas, sur moi, de bague à te présenter."

Je souris en secouant la tête, commençant à reprendre pied dans la réalité. Même si il y avait un détail – une demande – que je n'arrivais pas encore tout à fait à réaliser.

"Ok. Bon, je te retrouve un peu... Et donc, ces raisons ?

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Si tu le souhaites. Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question." Me moquai-je.

Will plissa les yeux avec une moue agacée.

"Tu plaisantes, là ?

\- Pas du tout. Tu m'as dit que tu avais des raisons de faire ta demande, alors je suis toute ouïe.

\- Tu es incroyablement chiante.

\- Sois donc soulagé que je ne t'aie pas encore répondu, tu peux toujours te désister.

\- En fait, c'est ma première raison.

\- Tu veux m'épouser parce que je suis chiante ?

\- Je veux t'épouser parce que tu es la seule à me défier en permanence. Tu m'as appris que rien n'est jamais acquis, me le rappelles chaque jour, et me fais sentir vivant.

\- Je continuerai à le faire même sans être ta femme."

Il leva les yeux au ciel, mais un sourire étira ses lèvres.

"Ok, alors parce que aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de ton débarquement chez moi."

Je fis rapidement le calcul dans ma tête, et souris.

"C'est vrai. Cependant, ce n'est pas une raison pour qu'on se marie. A la rigueur, c'est un contexte pas trop mauvais pour une demande."

Will soupira, à mi-chemin entre le rire et le sérieux.

"Bon, une bonne raison alors, c'est que ça nous permettrait de réduire nos impôts.

\- Oh non, pas l'excuse des impôts. Tu me l'as déjà faite pour mon emménagement chez toi ! M'amusai-je.

\- Ça ferait plaisir à Anna.

\- Ahaha, ça, c'était ton excuse d'il y a un an, pour m'inviter à rester dîner ou dormir chez toi.

\- Pas excuse. Raison.

\- Au temps pour moi, me moquai-je.

\- D'accord, alors raison supplémentaire : je suis très possessif, et j'ai envie que tu deviennes ma femme."

Ma bouche s'arrondit de surprise, et je lui donnai une tape sur le bras.

"Sérieux, Will ? C'est quoi cette mentalité du 18ème siècle ? Je ne t'appartiendrai pas plus après notre mariage !

\- Et si je te dis que j'aimerais t'épouser simplement parce que je suis amoureux de toi ?"

Sa déclaration me fit monter les larmes aux yeux, et je passai mes bras autour de son cou en me rapprochant de lui.

"Oh.

\- Oh ?

\- Amoureux, genre... Papillons dans le ventre et tout ?

\- Papillons dans le ventre ? Un peu comme lors d'une bonne gastro ?

\- Oh oui, parle-moi encore de gastro. C'est d'accord." Susurrai-je.

Il leva les sourcils, interdit.

"Comment ça ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui est d'accord ?

\- Pour le mariage. J'accepte. On n'a qu'à faire ça, ça paraît chouette.

\- … Ça paraît _chouette_ ?"

Son air interloqué me fit rire, et je posai mes lèvres contre les siennes.

"Tu penseras à créer un Doodle pour la date ?

\- Préviens-moi plutôt de tes disponibilités de week-end dans l'année à venir, on essaiera de se caler ça un samedi." Répliqua Will avec un sourire en coin.

Se penchant sur moi, il encadra ma taille de ses bras et me rendit mon baiser avec toute la ferveur du monde.

**oOoO****oO****oO****oO****oO****oO****oO****oO****oO****oO****oO****oO****oO****oO****oO****oO****oO****oO****oO****oO****oO****oO****oO****oO**

Et voilà ! Peut-être que cette fois, je vous dis vraiment adieu pour cette fic. Ou peut-être que vous aurez d'autres défis... Quoiqu'il en soit, il n'est pas à exclure que l'on se retrouve pour une nouvelle histoire Lizzie/Darcy... Et peut-être même que cela arrivera très vite !

Merci encore pour m'avoir suivie, et pour tous vos adorables commentaires. A bientôt, j'espère !


End file.
